The Chronicles of Jason 2
by Gatlinggundemon9
Summary: For a week Jason R. Drummond has been refusing to be Chaos's avatar, but will he continue to do so, or will something convince him otherwise? Please Review.
1. Annoyances

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 1: Annoyances_****

**June 30 2011  
>Egg Carrier, Medical Room<br>4:08 a.m.**

_"What? This was NOT what I meant for you to do! I demand that you-ARGH!"_ said a deep, menacing voice before being interrupted by a load bang and crackle.

_"Good, he's unconscious, have this puddle of sludge taken to that special storage unit had I built before he wakes up. I need to greet the newest soldier to join our cause."_ commanded a second voice.

_"Yes Doctor. Units SA-36 and SA-24, take him to the stasis pod."_ said a third, mechanical voice.

_**'What is occurring? What is current location? Scanning... Egg Carrier 3.0; Medical room? Why is this Unit here? Machines do not require medicine. Which Unit am I? What is primary function? Data archives: Unknown designation, Primary Function: Serve Unit Creator, Unit Creator: Dr. Ivo Robotnik codenamed 'Dr. Eggman' by enemies.'**_ thought the machine as it slowly opened its optical receptors to look around the room, but due to being restrained on an examination table, it could not look at much else other than the ceiling.

"Ah, you're online, excellent!" said the second voice as its owner walked into the unknown robot's field of vision, revealing it to be a man with a large mustache. "I am the brilliant Dr. Eggman, and may I ask what your designation and primary function is?"

**"Designation: Unknown, Primary Function: Serve Master Robotnik."** the robot said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent, it worked!" Eggman said excitedly to himself.

**"Question: What worked?"** the robot asked curiously.

"Nothing you should be worried about, but for now, lets get you ready for testing." the Doctor said as he undid the clamps that were keeping the robot down. "Your designation is Prototype: A-987, and you will follow all of my commands, correct?"

**"That is correct, Master Robotnik."** said A-987 as it sat up, taking note of its master's appearance.

"I would prefer it if you called me Dr. Eggman." the Doctor said as he lead the prototype out of the room.

**"Question: But isn't that what your enemies call you as an insult?"** the robot asked as it took in its surroundings.

"Yes, so?" Eggman asked impatiently.

**"Question: Then why would you happily prefer that designation over your true one? It is illogical, it should bring you offense, not-"** A-987 started to reason before Eggman interrupted.

"Because by showing that I don't mind the insult, it renders it useless!" Eggman explained in a frustrated tone as they reached a room full of tools and various experimental weapons.

**"But that would mean you are accepting the fact that you are roughly 336lbs over your ideal weight for someone of your age, but you are still offended by other weight related insults, which negates the need to alter your-"** A-987 began to point out, before he was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Eggman shouted. "You're supposed to be helping me achieve world domination, NOT pointing out my weight problems!" the Doctor said as he took something off a rack that looked foreign amongst all the weapons: a gold colored shield with silver edges and Eggman's logo upon it, which he handed to A-987. "I want you to head over to the testing room right now so we can see how well you'll do in combat."

**"Question: Where is the testing room, and why can't you take this Unit there in person?"** the robot asked as it attached the shield to its right arm.

"I can't show you myself because I need to prepare another Unit to help you SHOULD you succeed in the testing room's conditions. As for where the room is, just link up to the computer database, then you can have entire building's layout uploaded to your hard drive." Eggman said as he was leaving the armory.

**"Yes Master Robotnik."** said A-987 as it walked over to a computer terminal, while taking note of its appearance in reflection on the computer screen.

It had a dark blue hedgehog like head, with seven 'quills' emerging from the back, while its eye's 'whites' were red, and there were yellow pupils in the center. Its torso was blue and somewhat round, while its 'stomach' was shell like and yellow. On its shoulders were a pair of pads that had three curved spikes on each one. Its arms were thick and yellow, while the hands were blue with grey fingers. But strangely his right arm was noticeably larger from below the elbow, and on the palm was a hole that had a small energy generator inside that was glowing softly. Its legs were metallic grey, while the feet were red with a white stripe down the middle, with three spikes on the tip. On its back were three tubes that appeared to be some thrusters with a pair of wings that were at the moment folded.

**"Interesting."** said the machine as it downloaded all the information about the Egg Carrier 3.0, and in doing so noticed that there was a file he could not gain access to, but simply figured that he was not yet trusted enough by the Doctor to access them yet.

As soon as it got what it needed, A-987 left the database and made its way over to the testing room, where he found another a robot there waiting for him.

**"Question: What is your designation?"** A-987 asked the robot, which bore a great resemblance to him, only it was completely blue and it had a jet engine in its chest.

**"Designation: Metal Sonic, the Doctor said that I would be your partner IF you are successful in the testing room."** said Metal Sonic while gesturing to the open door.

**"This Unit SHALL be successful in there."** A-987 said as it entered the room.

The moment the droid entered the room the door slid down behind him, sealing him off from escape as several laser cannons descended from the ceiling and began firing at him, but their shots were deflected back by the shield, just before being destroyed by the laser cannon in A-987's right arm. Once it was through with that, it continued down into a hallway were it found several different robot types waiting for him.

**"Objective: Destroy Unit A-987!"** an Egg Knight shouted just before it got decapitated by A-987's thrown shield, which rebounded off the wall and returned to A-987, just in time to protect him from the Areo-cannons' laser fire.

**"Useless pieces of junk!"** A-987 shouted before taking them out with a few remote control mines. **"THIS is the challenge Doctor Robotnik had for this Unit? This Unit could manage this while recharging!"** It punctuated this comment by freezing an Egg Shooter's gun barrels shut with a frost gun, just before slicing off its arms with one of two curved blades that appeared on the back of each of its hands. Before A-987 could finish off the robot however its sensors made it aware of some missiles that were coming up from behind, which were quickly disposed of by A-987's flamethrower, which strangely moved in a wave like manner, and then destroyed the Egg Launchers with some lightning bolts created by the built in generator.

Once all the enemies had been cleared out, the door behind A-987 slid open, revealing Doctor Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"Excellent A-987! You have exceeded my expectations!" the Doctor declared triumphantly.

**"Those machines were not much of a challenge to me, Dr. Robotnik."** said the robot smugly.

"Evidently we still need to make you understand I'm now called Dr. Eggman." the Doctor grumbled. "But for now I have an assignment for you and Metal Sonic."

**"What is your command, Dr. Robotnik?"** A-987 asked.

"It's EGGMAN!" Eggman shouted in frustration. "But anyways, G.U.N. Has recently been working on a prototype hacking code that could spell doom for my plans, so I need you two to go out, find the base the virus is stored at, and destroy all the files on it while bringing me the code itself."

**"Question: Why do you wish to keep the code around if it is such a large danger to your operations?"** A-987 asked.

"So I can use it on my enemies!" Eggman explained in a tone that showed he was getting extremely frustrated. "Now go get me that code!"

**"Yes Master Robotnik."** said A-987 as it headed toward the drop off bay with Metal Sonic.

"EGGMAN!" the Doctor yelled in frustration.

**July 6 2011  
>Station Square, Museum of Science and History<br>3:24 a.m.**

It was quiet inside the Security guard room, there was only a few guards on duty because of a cold that had started to break out.

"How's everything in the geology room Bill?" one of the guards, a muscular lion, asked his partner, a green iguana who was munching on some donuts.

"Same as always Matt, boring and uneventful." Bill said while biting into his chocolate snack. "You'd think with something as valuable as a two foot diamond here someone would try to steal it by now."

"You almost sound unhappy about it." said Matt.

"At least it would give us something to do." Bill said, just before the room started to fill with greenish gas. "What the-?" he cried out before falling unconscious from the gas.

Inside the geology room, a figure was descending from a hole in the glass roof top. It was a female bat wearing a black skin tight outfit with a heart shaped breastplate and white boots that also had hearts on them.

_'Looks like I've hit the jackpot.'_ Rouge thought to herself as she carefully cut through the glass before pulling it out and reaching inside for the diamond. Before she could store the gem someplace safe though, she found herself being lifted into the air and slammed against the tiled floor. "Hey! Who did-" she began to say before she spotted her attacker.

It was what appeared to be a grey female raccoon wearing a dark blue sweater, grey sweat pants, dark blue gloves, black skates with a design painted on the sides, a red pouch on her leg, a black thief mask, and navy blue goggles on her forehead, and at the moment she was placing something inside the glass case while removing the diamond.

"This'll fetch a good price." the newcomer said as she placed the gem into her leg pouch.

"Mind if I know the name of the person stealing MY jewel?" Rouge asked as she got up from the floor.

"Call me Tanuki, and this gem was never yours." the newcomer said while walking down the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rouge asked.

"To my safehouse, and you can't come." Tanuki said as she started climbing onto some display cases to reach an open air vent.

Before she could climb through though the vent however, she was knocked away by a dummy ring bomb.

"You're not leaving until you give me back MY diamond!" Rouge yelled before she flew up into the air and threw another dummy ring bomb at Tanuki, who dodged it while pulling out a dark blue gun with something painted on the side.

"Sorry, but I require this gem for something." Tanuki said as she pulled the trigger, causing a bolt of electricity to be fired out the barrel, which Rouge just barely managed to fly away from.

"Nice aim, you practice much?" Rouge tauntingly asked while attacking with her Screw Kick move.

"Obviously, why wouldn't I try out my own equipment?" Tanuki shot back while both dodging Rouge's attack and pulling out a pair of nightsticks that had hooks on the end.

"What're those, your back scratchers?" Rouge mocked.

"Not quite." Tanuki said as she pressed a hidden on the sides, making the hooks start arcing with electricity. "These have a few extra features!" she shouted as she swiped the hook at Rouge, which made the hooked end fly out, still attached to the handle by a small chain, and wrap itself around the bat's leg while giving her a huge shock.

"Like it? It took me a while to find a good metal to make the chain out of, but I think this will work quite nicely!" she shouted as she pulled on the chain, forcing Rouge down towards her before being punched away, causing her to collide with a pillar, heavily disorientating the bat.

"I think I'll take my leave now." Tanuki said as jumped through the vent, making sure she regained her sleep gas pump at one point, then climbed out onto the rooftop and ran off.

"I hate you Tanuki." Rouge muttered while pulling herself up. _'I wonder what she placed in the display case.'_ she thought while she was trying to get some feeling into her wings. But when she saw what was in there, she became even angrier than before.

It was a calling card, and it was of a raccoon wearing a blue cowl with openings for the ears, black rings around the eyes which were white, and clearly visible cheek fluff, while on the back of the card was a typed on message in bright green ink that read 'Courtesy of the Master Thief Tanuki'.

"I HATE you Tanuki!" Rouge shouted while ripping the card up, but was forced to leave when she heard several sirens approaching the museum. "I'm going to find you Tanuki, and when I do, you'll see why you shouldn't steal MY gems!" she promised herself as she flew out the hole she originally entered through.

**July 6 2011  
>Station Square, Green Avenue<br>3:49 a.m.**

Tanuki skated down the streets as fast as she could before reaching her destination: a small house that had Chaotix written on the mail box. Making her way around the house, Tanuki climbed up the drainage pipe and climbed through the window, where she quickly grabbed some clothes before exiting the room and entering the bathroom, where she took off her mask, cleaned the black make up off of her face, and washed the black paint out of her tail. Once she was finished removing her disguise Selina Hardy left the bathroom, reentered the room, and sat down on the end of the bed, where Jason had thankfully not woken up.

_'Don't worry Trickster, I will be joining you shortly.'_ Selina thought while taking out a dark blue laptop. _'I just gotta sell this gem first.'_


	2. Training and Mysteries

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 2: Training and Mysteries_

_It was nice and quiet at the lake. The skies were partially cloudy, and Jason R. Drummond was getting fishing lessons from a huge purple cat._

_"... and then you reel in the line." Big said while reeling his own line, showing he had caught a huge trout. "You see?"_

_"Alright, let me try." Jason said while casting his line out into the water. After only a few minutes of waiting, Jason felt something tugging. "Whoa boy!" Jason said while reeling in his line quiet rapidly to make sure his catch didn't get away. But when he finally saw what he had caught, he fell out of his chair from shock while Big ran away in fright. Jason's prize it turns out, was a huge shark like creature that seemed to be somewhat transparent. Upon closer inspection though, Jason realized what exactly his catch was._

_"Damn it Chaos! Can't you stay out of my dreams for five _bleep _minutes!" Jason angrily shouted at Chaos 4._

_**"you know that i cannot do that Chosen One"**__ Chaos said as it turned back into its Chaos 0 form while Tikal appeared behind him._

_"Please say yes Jason. Why won't you agree to save all of reality?" the young echidna begged._

_"I've already said why. I follow NO deities. And agreeing to be Chaos's avatar would mean I have faith in him, and I don't. So go find another meat suit!" Jason said before walking away._

_"Jason wait!" Tikal said while starting to chase after him, only to be stopped by Chaos._

_**"let him go child, he will agree soon enough. he just hasn't met the one who will convince him to agree just yet"**__ Chaos said._

Jason opened his eyes and and as he sat up, he saw Selina sleeping heavily with her back turned to him.

_'Selina's been like this every morning since we've discovered why we were brought here.'_ Jason thought as he left for the bathroom to get changed. _'Maybe she's feeling a bit over worked from all the inventing she's been doing. I'll have to ask her.'_ Jason thought while showering. A few minutes later Jason left the bathroom dressed in his usual clothes, except now his exercise shirt was a bright blue color.

_"Good morning Chosen One!"_ Lugosi said as he flew up and landed on Jason's shoulder.

"Good morning Lugosi. Sleep well?" Jason asked as he gathered up some things he would need for the training that he was going to do that day.

_"I had this great dream, but I don't remember what it was about."_ the Chao said sadly.

"That's okay little fella, I know how you feel." Jason said while heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast, but found someone had beaten him to the table. "Hey Vector." Jason said to the croc, who was eating some cereal while watching a news report.

_"Last night, a robbery took place at the Station Square Museum of Science and History, where the largest diamond on Mobius was on display. According to the surveillance footage of the room, there were actually two thieves at the crime scene. One was a female bat, and the other was a raccoon, also female. According to the remains of a calling card left at the scene, the raccoon is called 'Tanuki'. The police strongly advise that if either of these thieves are spotted that you contact the authorities as soon as possible."_ the news reporter on the tv said.

"That's funny, I coulda sworn I'd seen those two somewhere before." Vector said as they showed a few sketches of the thieves.

"Strange, I think I've seen the raccoon somewhere as well, but I'm not sure-" Jason started to before he stopped upon realizing where he had seen Tanuki. "I've gotta check on Selina." Jason said while quickly before running out of the kitchen.

_"What was that about?"_ Lugosi asked while eating some fruit.

Jason immediately ran back into his room, where Selina was still sleeping.

"Wake up _ladrón_!" Jason said while shaking the sleeping fox's shoulder.

"Wha..?" Selina asked as she slowly woke up.

"Where were you last night?" Jason asked.

"I was researching a way to go home. Why?" Selina asked.

"Oh really?" Jason asked as he turned on the small television that they had purchased only a few days ago. "And what would you call that?" Jason said as he flipped to the news.

"... Damn good television?" Selina said hesitantly.

Judging from Jason's expression, he wasn't amused. "No, it's called 'taking your thieving habits too far'!" Jason said angrily.

"It was ONE gem to pay the rent! What's so bad about that?" Selina asked as she got up.

"Because _ladrón_, this will lead to more stealing, and I don't want you to get into trouble!" Jason said as he turned off the TV.

"So what, you can use your powers but I can't?" Selina said in a voice that came close to a shout.

"I don't have anything against you using your powers, but this is not a good way to use them!" Jason said frustratingly.

"Then how DO you want me to use my powers!" Selina asked.

"I don't know! Just in a way that's different from stealing!" Jason angrily.

Before Selina could respond though the door opened to reveal Espio, who had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Would you please keep it down? I am trying to meditate." Espio asked in a calm voice.

"Sorry Espio, me and _ladrón_ had just gotten into an argument, that's all." Jason apologized.

"I see, but don't you have training to do today?" Espio asked.

"Oh bleep, you're right!" Jason shouted as he grabbed _Renewed Hope_ before using Chaos Control to leave the room.

**Mystic Ruins  
>8:32 A.M.<strong>

Shadow was waiting outside of Tail's workshop with an unhappy look on his face, due to the fact that his student was late.

"Calm down Shadow, I'm sure he'll arrive soon." Tails said from underneath the Tornado.

"He'd better, or I'm leaving." Shadow said, just as a huge flash of light appeared which vanished, with Jason standing where it was. "You're late."

"Sorry, nightmares kept me up most of the night, so I overslept." Jason explained as he walked over.

"About your brother?" Shadow quietly asked, making Jason give a slight nod in response. "Either way, we will begin working some more on those new moves you devised."

"You mean Chaos Arrow and Chaos Javelin? Okay, what's my target? Jason asked.

"You'll be targeting these." Tails said as he used a remote controller to make several small robots fly out from the workshop.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Jason said, only to jump aside as one of the robots shot a laser at him. "Oh bleep, these toys are packin' heat!"

"Don't worry, the lasers are nonlethal, but three hits and you loose." Tails said as the robots continued to fire more lasers at Jason, who decided now was the time to act.

"Chaos Arrows!" Jason said, making seven orange arrow shaped projectiles fly out from his hand and destroy six of the robots. _'I missed?'_ Jason thought in shock, before leaping up to avoid a blast from a robot that was a bit larger than the others. _'Never mind that! I gotta concentrate!'_ "Chaos Javelin!" Jason yelled, making a single orange beam of Chaos energy fly from his hand and destroy the new robot.

"I've never seen that Chaos attack before." Sonic said as he ran over to Tails and Shadow.

"Jason made up Chaos Arrow and Chaos Javelin as an alternative to Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance." Shadow explained.

"Why not just use those two attacks then?" Sonic asked.

"Jason says Chaos Spear and Lance tire him much more quickly than Chaos Arrow or Javelin." Tails said while recording the data being streamed to him from the robots.

"But doesn't he have more Chaos energy in him than Shadow?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes, but he needs time to adapt to that much power." Tails said as Jason finished destroying the robots.

"How was I?" Jason asked before getting himself a drink of water.

"You were pretty good Jason, I'd rate this a B." Tails said.

"Only a B?" Jason asked.

"You weren't fast enough." the kitsune explained.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then so we can work on your speed!" Sonic said.

"Alright, so what're we doing today?" Jason asked as he was doing some stretches..

"I was thinking we could work on your homing attack some more." Sonic said while Tails made more robots appear.

"Okay, lets do it to it!" Jason said excitedly.

"Where'd you hear a dorky sounding phrase like that?" Sonic asked.

"... Nowhere special." Jason said. "But anyways, lets get started!" with that Jason leaped up into the air and rushed forward at high speeds, hitting the first robot, then the second, and so on until he destroyed the final machine, then finally landed on the ground with a slight grunt. "How did I do?" Jason asked while brushing himself off.

"You got an S this time!" Tails said happily.

"Awesome!" Jason said happily.

"You did well Drummond." Shadow said simply. "Lets continue working on you're Chaos attacks."

**Inside Tails' Workshop  
>8:37 P.M.<strong>

_'When will it be over?'_ Jason thought as he lied inside the pod which was currently scanning him.

"That's weird." Tails said when he got the results of the scan back.

"What's weird?" Jason asked as he left the pod.

"There seems to be several traces of human DNA in your body." Tails said.

"Why would there be traces of human DNA in him?" Sonic asked.

"Hey guys, where's Shadow?" Jason asked as he put his jacket back on.

"He got an assignment from the G.U.N. Commander, why?" Sonic asked.

"I've got to tell you guys a secret." Jason said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Well you see, I wasn't always a hedgehog, I was born as a human." Jason said quietly.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other in shocked silence... before falling onto the floor while laughing their rear ends off.

"Yo-you were a human! Th-that's a good one!" Tails managed to choke out.

"You guys don't believe me?" Jason asked.

"No, we DO believe you." Sonic said in a joking tone while picking himself up. "But is there anything else you want to tell us? Like how you were born on another world?"

"Or that you were brought here by Light Gaia?" Tails joined in while getting up.

"Guys, please don't mock me." Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason, but there's NO way you can be telling the truth." Tails said while looking over _Renewed Hope's_ handle.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because that kind of thing only happens in horribly written fiction." Sonic said.

Deciding not to argue, Jason asked Tails his next question. "Find anything on the handle that can tell me who made it?"

"No, sorry." Tails said apologetically.

"Oh." Jason said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking." Tails said while moving the top of the handle counterclockwise, making it pop off. "Whoops! Didn't expect that!" Tails said. But as he was about to replace the top he noticed two things: the first thing was that the inside of the handle had several circuit boards and wires, but also had ancient runes from all over the world engraved on the inside. The second thing was on the inside of the top.

"Jason, I found something!" Tails said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Jason said while leaning over the fox's shoulder to look.

On the inside was a painted logo, which was of a red circle with yellow edges, inside the circle was a black S that partially covered the edges. Through the circle was what resembled a silver nail.

"That's a weird looking logo." Jason commented.

"What's even weirder is the company name." Tails said while handing Jason a magnifying glass.

When Jason saw what was written on the yellow edges, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Sinner Corps.? What kind of a company is that? Do they make sinners there or something?" Jason said in disbelief.

"How should I know? I've never heard of the company before." Tails said.

"Well, I now know what to look for: Sinner Corps." Jason said while screwing the top back onto his handle.

"Would you like me to start a search for it?" Tails offered.

"If it's not too much trouble." Jason said. "Mind if I head home now?"

"Go ahead." Tails said.

"Thanks. Chaos Control!" Jason shouted as he vanished.

**The Chaotix Detective Agency, living room**

When Jason arrived at his destination, the first thing he saw was Charmy flying into his face.

"There you are Jason! I've been looking all over for you!" the young insect said to him quickly.

"Why what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Your friend Selina left here earlier today, but she came back smelling like garbage while dragging the remains of some robot to your room!" Charmy said quickly.

"What? Why?" Jason cried out from shock.

"I don't know." Charmy said before flying to the kitchen to get a snack while Jason headed to his shared room.

"Hey Trickster." Selina said without looking up from her project.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jason asked.

Instead of answering, Selina pointed to a modified PSP, which was showing the hallway outside their door.

"_Ladrón_, what is this?" Jason asked.

"It's the grapple cam from Sly 3." Selina said before pushing a few buttons on the PSP, making the camera launch its grappling hook so it caught the desk, upon which it reeled itself onto the desktop. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"How'd you manage to make a working camera in less than a day?" Jason asked as he picked up the green camera and looked it over.

"I didn't make it." Selina said while gesturing to the far corner of the room, where the robot was. It was a red, white, and black robot missing its left eye as well as its right arm, while there was a huge hole in the back of its head. But the thing was, Jason had seen this robot before.

"Selina... do you know who this is?" Jason said in complete shock.

"No, do you?" the vixen asked without looking up from whatever she was working on.

"Selina, this is E102 Gamma, my favorite robot from the Sonic franchise!" Jason said to his friend, who finally looked up.

"Gamma... wasn't he the robot that turned on Eggman?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, this guy deserves another chance at life." Jason said while looking at her with a begging look in his eyes.

"You want me to bring him back to life?" Selina said, which made Jason nod his head. "Well, I don't know..."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"If I'm going to do this I'd need parts, expensive ones, but you don't want me to steal, now do you?" the fox said with a slight grin.

"Alright, you can steal whatever you want without me complaining, just bring him back to life!" Jason said.

"But what will my payment be? I don't want money, so there must be SOMETHING you can do for me." Selina said in a fake thoughtful tone.

For a few seconds Jason was confused, until he realized what it was she wanted.

"A-are you asking for a-a... a DATE!" Jason said with more nervousness than he had ever felt before in his life.

"Well, I have heard of this WONDERFUL restaurant that's not too far from here." Selina said with a huge grin on her face. "And don't worry, I'm just asking for dinner, nothing else." the fox said as an afterthought, which made Jason mentally sigh in relief.

"Deal, when do you want it?" Jason said in a tone of defeat.

"The night after I fix this guy. Which reminds me..." Selina said as she turned around and showed Jason what she was working on. It was Gamma's arm cannon, but it looked slightly different.

"I modified it so that it had a hand-operated trigger, and so that it fits over someone's arm." Selina explain while sliding her arm into the hole in the back. She then pushed a few buttons on the PSP, which made a clay pigeon fly out the window from a hidden launcher. Selina then quickly spun around and fired the cannon at the pigeon, letting a missile chase after the pigeon before shattering it.

"Now that's pretty kick bleep." Jason admitted, making Selina turn to him with a prideful grin on her face. "But... how are you going to fix Gamma if he's missing his right arm?"

"I figure if I'm going to repair him I might as well give him some modifications." Selina said with a shrug as she took off the arm cannon. Once she had carefully stowed away the new weapon, Selina then stretched and headed towards the window.

"Where are you going?" the teenage hedgehog asked his friend.

"Those parts aren't going to steal themselves." Selina said before she climbed out the window and leaped off.

"Be careful!" Jason yelled after the fox.

**Egg Carrier 3.0, Drop Off Bay**

A-987 looked around his surroundings in search of his master, who he had thought would be waiting for them. **Where is Doctor Robotnik?** the droid asked Metal Sonic.

**"The Doctor is most likely refueling himself in the control room."** Metal said as they headed towards the control room.

Along the way though, A-987 found something in a garbage robot's bin that caught its optical receptors.

_**'Scanning... subject is an article of clothing known as a scarf;'**_ A-987 thought while grabbing said scarf as the garbage bot passed by him before continuing the scan. _**'Length: three feet, seven inches; Width: five inches; Thickness: half a centimeter; Hex Triplet: #000080; Material: yarn; Quality: decent.'**_

**"Question: What is holding up Unit A-987?"** Metal Sonic asked in a voice that almost sounded impatient.

**"Question: Why did Doctor Robotnik have this article of clothing disposed of?"** A-987 asked his companion.

**"This Unit does not have that information, now dispose of that useless object so we can give our report to the Doctor!"** Metal said before turning around and continuing towards the control room.

But when A-987 went to a Garbage Disposal Unit, it found that it simply could not let go of the scarf. It did not understand why, but it did not want to be rid of the scarf, so the droid instead stowed the scarf away in its chest cavity as it hurried towards the control room.

"There you are A-987! So, did you get the code? Report!" Eggman said as he was chewing on a large submarine sandwich.

**"Affirmative Doctor Robotnik, the mission was a success."** A-987 said while removing a USB flash drive from an arm storage compartment.

"My name is EGGMAN!" the Doctor shouted before he managed to calm himself down. "But... I have a new mission for you two." with that the Doctor had his computer display the images of two certain enemies. "I want you two to destroy Sonic and Trickster the hedgehogs!"

**"It shall be done, Master Robotnik"** A-987 said.

"IT'S EGGMAN! Now get over to the armory so I can upgrade you!" Eggman said while pointing towards the door.

**"Question: What kind of upgrade do I require?"** A-987 asked.

"I'm going to make it so that you can hack into your enemies' computer software and take control! Now get going!" Eggman yelled in a tone that sounded like he was close to ripping out his mustache hairs from anger.

**"Yes Master Robotnik."** said A-987 while leaving the room with Metal Sonic, while Eggman screamed in frustration before following.


	3. A Fight & Gamma's Return

****_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 3: A Fight & Gamma's Return_

Jason was woken up from his dreams by the sound of welding and drilling for the third time in three days. So when he sat up, he wasn't surprised to see Selina working on Gamma.

"We really need to get you a shed or something." Jason said while rubbing his eyes.

"I doubt that Vector would allow us to set up a shed here." Selina said while testing a new mechanical arm for Gamma, this one actually having a hand.

"Good point." Jason said.

"And besides, I'm nearly done with the parts." Selina said before installing the new arm onto Gamma. "I just need a power supply and some new circuit boards so I can activate him." With that she headed towards the window and climbed down to the ground before running off.

"Well, I might as well get ready for training." Jason said to himself.

**Egg Carrier 3.0, Docking Bay  
>6:03 P.M.<strong>

"Are you ready A-987?" Eggman shouted from his Egg Mobile.

A-987 did one last systems scan before responding. **"This Unit is running at full power and awaits your command, Dr. Robotnik."**

"IT'S EGGMAN!" the Doctor shouted for what felt like the billionth time. "Now we fly to Station Square and destroy that wretched blue hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he left the Docking Bay with Metal Sonic as A-987 followed using its built in jet pack.

**The Chaotix Detective Agency, Jason & Selina's room**

"I hope you've found a nice suit to wear Trickster, cause I'm nearly done with this robot." Selina said while hooking up some more circuit boards to Gamma.

Jason, who was extremely nervous, both because E102 Gamma was going to soon be brought back to life and because he would have to be going out on his first date, was trying to calm himself by playing _Sonic Advance 2_ on his Nintendo DS, which he had discovered to be in one of his jacket pockets this entire time. Unfortunately his calming technique wasn't really working too well.

"bleep!" Jason nearly yelled when he saw Tails die against the Eggbot for the third time in a row. "I swear that I have more trouble against this bleep than the Biolizard." the black hedgehog muttered to himself while shutting off his game and removing his earphones.

"I still don't see why you need to play a video game to calm yourself, it's only a date." Selina said.

"It's my first date ever!" Jason said in an anxious tone while turning on the television.

_"We are here live at the city park, where just moments ago Dr. Eggman attacked the park with Metal Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog has arrived at the scene, but seems to be having some difficulty in subduing the Doctor and Metal Sonic."_ the news reporter said.

"Oh bleep, I'd better go help!" Jason said as he grabbed _Renewed Hope_, but stopped him before he could leave.

"Take these." Selina said while holding up several shuriken.

"Thanks, but I've already got some." Jason said.

"But Trickster, these are explosive, thus more likely to do damage." the grey fox explained. "Please take them, so I can have peace of mind." his friend begged.

Jason sighed. "Alright, I'll take them." Jason said as he pocketed the new weapons before shouting "Chaos Control!" and vanishing.

_'Trickster will need some help.'_ Selina thought as she went back to fixing Gamma, only this time at a faster pace.

**Station Square, Park**

When Jason arrived at the park, the first thing he saw was Sonic fighting his mechanical twin, Metal Sonic.

"Time for the Trickster to make his entrance!" Jason said to himself just before preforming a homing attack towards Metal Sonic, only to be stopped by a yellow and blue blur colliding into him. "What the bleep?" Jason shouted while picking himself up.

When the blur stopped moving Jason saw that it was a blue and yellow hedgehog robot with a built in jet pack and a shield on its right arm.

"Who the bleep are you supposed to be?" Jason asked.

**"Designation: Prototype A-987, and this Unit will scrap you!"** the robot said.

"You sound like a broken MacinTalk Ralph!" Jason said, which the robot did not seem to like.

**"You DARE mock Doctor Robotnik's greatest creation!"** A-987 said in a tone that almost sounded furious.

"How many times must I tell you, my name is EGGMAN!" the Doctor shouted as he descended in his Eggmobile.

"If you're so against him calling you by your real name, then why don't you just take him apart and reprogram him?" Jason asked as he dodged another attack.

"Er... that would take too long!" Eggman said quickly, but his tone suggested he was hiding something. "Either way, you will be destroyed!"

"Yeah right. Chaos Arrows!" Jason shouted, sending several arrow shaped projectiles at the robot, who simply raised its shield, which blocked them all. "What the bleep?"

**"Doctor Robotnik placed more care into this Unit's creation than even the Death Egg."** the robot said in a nearly smug tone.

"Then we'll just have to take you out with even more care!" Tails shouted as he flew his Tornado onto the scene.

When A-987 heard this a pair of jet wings unfolded from its back as the jet pack ignited and sent the robot flying towards the _Tornado_. When it was just about to collide though, A-987pulled off to the side as a sound more horrible than nails on a chalkboard filled the air.

"How'd you do that?" Jason shouted to A-987, who raised its left arm, revealing a blade shaped like a crescent moon, which currently had several red colored circuit lines covering it, all of which began to glow brightly. Suddenly the _Tornado_ began shaking and doing all sorts of crazy maneuvers.

"Ah! What's going on?" Tails shouted as he struggled to regain control.

**"Thanks to Doctor Robotnik's brilliant designs, this Unit can control any technology the Tengu Blade slices through, meaning your plane is no longer yours to command."** A-987 said as the droid landed on the ground. **"Now we can continue our fight in piece, Trickster."**

Before Jason could respond, A-987 threw its shield at the hedgehog, which Jason had barely any time to dodge. After Jason just barely dodged to the side, he found himself being pummeled by several kicks and karate chops before being knocked away with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Who is this guy? A robotisized Jackie Chan on steroids?" Jason said before spitting out a bit of blood.

**"This Unit does not understand why you were such a danger, you present no threat."** A-987 said as he grabbed Jason by the throat and lifted him up. **"But you have opposed Dr. Robotnik, so you shall be terminated."** After saying that, A-987 began squeezing its fingers around Jason's throat really tightly.

Before he could pass out though, Jason reached into a random jacket pocket at stabbed the robot in the chest with a shuriken.

**"Idiotic organic, this Unit does not 'feel' what you call 'pain'."** A-987 said in a nearly smug tone, before he noticed the small beeping sound coming from the shuriken, which made the robot let go of Jason in shock, just before the shuriken exploded, knocking the robot back.

"W-wow," Jason said while coughing, "those th-things really are ha-handy."

But then he saw A-987 pick itself up, having gotten only a dent in its chest from the explosion. **"For that, this Unit will make your eradication even worse."** Upon saying that A-987 held its right palm out to Jason, making the energy reactor glow. But before the robot could fire though, it was stopped by a small missile colliding into it.

"What the..?" Jason asked, before he saw the robot who launched the missile.

"Selina Hardy sent me to assist you." E102 Gamma explained.

"Good old Selina." Jason said, before realizing something. "Why didn't she come personally?"

"She said she had to take care of something, but I believe we have an enemy to defeat." Gamma said.

"You're right. Aim for its chest, that seems to be the weak point." Jason.

"Alright." Gamma said as he took aim at their enemy.

**"Dr. Robotnik's records state that you were once on the Doctor's side, why did you turn on him?"** A-987 asked.

"Because he scrapped my fellow E-series Units when they failed him, and he will do the same to you once you fail." Gamma explained.

When A-987 heard this it seemed to have stiffened in fear for a second, before aiming its cannon at Gamma. **"Then this Unit will NOT fail Dr. Robotnik."** the robot assured Gamma before firing, who simply leaped away with surprising agility.

"I am sorry to hear that." Gamma said before firing its missiles at A-987, who simply blocked with the shield it managed to regain.

**"No you are not. Machines do not feel what organics call sorrow."** A-987 said as it started slashing at Gamma with its Tengu blade in an attempt to take over its systems.

"Incorrect, I feel emotions, not a lot, but a few." Gamma said while dodging the blade and firing his missile launcher at A-987 at pointblank range, sending A-987 flying back with a hole in its chest panel, revealing a small glass chamber that contained something that was glowing a bright white color.

"I'm guessing that's the power core?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but my scanners do not recognize the energy radiating from the core." Gamma said in a confused tone.

"Does it really matter?" Jason asked as he took out some more exploding shuriken.

"No." Gamma said after a second of thought.

"I thought so." Jason said before throwing his shuriken at A-987, but ended up missing and hitting the remaining chest panel, which was soon destroyed by the blast, but the glass chamber only got a few cracks from the explosion.

"Gah! You big jerk!" A-987 shouted in a tone that suddenly didn't sound mechanical while its eyes briefly became green and light blue.

"What the hell?" Jason asked in confused shock.

"Metal Sonic, A-987, retreat immediately!" Dr. Eggman suddenly shouted.

**"But Doctor Robotnik, this Unit has not-"** A-987 began, his voice no longer sounding weird.

"RETREAT! That's an order!" Eggman interrupted in a rushed sounding voice, as if he was worried about something.

**"Very well, Doctor Robotnik."** A-987 said in a tone that seemed disappointed. With that the robot flew off, following Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"That was weird. A-987 could have lasted quite a bit longer after that, but all of a sudden, he retreats. Why is that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Egghead will be back soon." Sonic said while walking over.

"He probably will." Jason said while thinking to himself, _'What really confuses me is A-987's sudden voice change, it almost sounded... familiar.'_

"By the way Jason, Selina had a message for you." Gamma said, snapping Jason out of his thoughts.

"Really, what?" Jason asked.

"She says 'Rent a tux Trickster, because the restaurant's fancy.'" Gamma said, making Jason realize his promise.

_'Oh boy...'_ the Trickster thought before running off.

**Well, hope you've enjoyed this chapter of the Jason Chronicles. BTW, I gotta ask: do I REALLY need to say I don't own the rights to Sonic? I mean, I'm posting this on a sight called , if I owned Sonic why would I post my stories there?**


	4. A Shocking Revelation

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation_

**Chaotix Detective Agency  
>6:30<strong>

"Why did I agree to do this?" Jason asked himself as he checked to make sure his tuxedo fitted properly. "I HATE wearing fancy clothes!"

_'At least you look good.'_ Lugosi said as the Chao ate some skill fruit.

"Yeah, but I still don't like wearing these monkey suits." Jason complained. "But I did promise _ladrón_ I would get her dinner for repairing Gamma, and I always keep my promises."

"Hey Trickster! Are you ready yet!" Selina called from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a second Selina!" Jason called back. "Be good, little fella." Jason said, patting Lugosi on the head.

_"I will."_ Lugosi promised before Jason left.

"Alright _ladrón_, I'm re-" Jason said before he stopped upon seeing Selina.

Selina was wearing a red dress with several small flowers embroidering the bottom. On her feet was a pair of red high heels, while in her hair was a matching red headband. "Well Jason," his friend asked. "how do I look?"

Jason nervously stuttered out, "Y-y-y-you look... r-rather nice."

Selina giggled. "What's wrong Trickster, you nervous?" which made Jason nod quickly. "Well don't worry, it'll only be a few hours. C'mon, let's go." Selina said as she headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Jason.

"How do you plan on getting there without ruining any of our clothes?" Jason asked.

"Oh, um..." Selina said in thought. "I'm not sure."

"Well, how 'bout Chaos Control?" Jason suggested.

"But doesn't that make me sick?" Selina asked nervously.

"Only because of dizziness, which I can take care of, with these." Jason said while taking a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Ginger pills?" Selina asked as she took the bottle.

"Sailors use them for sea sickness. It should work for you as well." Jason explained.

"I'll give 'em a try." Selina said as she went to the kitchen to get some water. A few seconds later Selina came back out. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay." Jason gripped Selina's hand. "Chaos Control!" Jason shouted, making the two vanish in a burst of light.

**Egg Carrier 3.0**

_**'What happened back there? Why did this Unit suddenly get overloaded by foreign programing?'**_ A-987 thought as it sat in the repair room of the Egg Carrier 3.0. _**'When that weapon combusted, this Unit... felt something. It was not a good feeling, but it was... familiar.'**_ A-987 looked down at its open chest, seeing the exposed inner workings and glass chamber. _**'Is it... possible to recreate those sensations?'**_ A-987 thought.

Hesitantly lifting a mechanical finger, the robot poked the chamber, but felt nothing. _**'It appears that I was- wait second, I'm referring to myself in first person.'**_ A-987 thought in shock before realizing how weak he felt. _**'I probably should stop poking my internal core.'**_

But as A-987 was about to lie down on the operating table, a small disk like object got shifted around, making several images appear in the robot's mind.

One was of being in a class room drawing a picture of a robot, another was of somebody playing some old NES game, while a different one showed someone giving a strangely shaped object wrapped in newspaper to someone else.

_**'What? Are these... memories?'**_ the robot asked itself, before realizing something. _**'That person, he was human, but I was too. Does that mean..?'**_/i the robot looked down at the small disk, which was still in its slot. _**'Should I remove it? It might kill me.'**_

After thinking it over for a bit, A-987 gripped the disk and in one quick movement, ripped it out from the slot along with the wires as well. The moment the wires were pried loose the robot remembered everything, from its real name to being brought before Eggman.

The child looked down at his hands and slowly flexed the fingers in an attempt to feel something. _'I... I feel... nothing. W-what have I become?'_ Before the young child could ponder any further though, he heard the door open.

"Now then A-987," Eggman said as he entered the room, "lets get to work repairing- HEY! What's wrong with your optical receptors?" the overweight scientist cried out.

Glancing at his reflection in his shield, A-987 could see that his eyes had become blue for the 'whites', and green for the irises. "I remember everything now." the child said to the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor said.

"You know EXACTLY what!" the child said as he grabbed Eggman by the collar and pulled him to his face. "You took my mind and placed it in an emotionless machine! WHY!" the child screamed.

"Let's just say it was part of a deal." Eggman said just before pushing A-987 onto the floor and picking up the fallen disk. "Now let me put this neuro-filtrator back into its slot so you can be a good little soldier." The Doctor said evilly.

"NO!" the robot shouted before shooting the Doctor in the leg with a blast from his arm cannon and running out the door.

"Argh! Stop! Egg Fighters! Get that rogue Unit!" Eggman shouted as he gripped his leg tightly.

_'I've gotta find someone who can help me!'_ the child thought as it ran through the hallways towards the drop off bay. _'Tails, he might be able to help me! But how can I find him?'_ the young child thought, until he remembered someone else. _' Trickster was wearing two pendants, one of which...'_ the robot would widened its eyes in shock if it could have. _'No! It can't be-'_ the robot was interrupted from its thoughts by a different robot ramming itself into him.

**"Doctor: Unit Metal Sonic has found Unit A-987 in the hallways outside the drop off bay."** Metal Sonic said into its built in communicator.

"No! I can't loose my memories again!" the child shouted as he threw Metal Sonic to the ground and continued running towards the drop off bay, only to be tackled by Metal Sonic again.

**"Submit to Doctor Eggman or you will be scrapped."** Metal Sonic said as the sound of several footsteps began to make itself heard.

"NO! I WON'T SUBMIT TO ROBOTNIK!" the child yelled as it drew out is Tengu Blade and stabbed Metal Sonic in the head. _'Gotta... reprogram...'_ the robot thought as it started hacking into Metal Sonic, soon making the red eyes disappear before reappearing, but light green this time. _'Got it!'_ "Quickly, help me escape!" the young child begged while retracting his blade.

**"Very well, my friend."** Metal Sonic said as he quickly got off of A-987 and picked him up. **"We should get going."**

"Then lets go!" A-987 said before quickly running towards the drop off bay, only to collapse onto the ground from an Egg Launcher hitting him in the back with a missile.

**"My friend! What happened?"** Metal Sonic asked turning around, seeing A-987 quickly become surrounded by Egg Knights and Egg Launchers.

"Metal Sonic! Go find Trickster! Give him the information I gave you! Bring him this as well!" A-987 shouted before quickly throwing a lump of blue cloth to Metal Sonic. "Go! Before they get-" the child began to say before being interrupted by another missile hitting him.

"Take him to the repair bay! I need to refine his filter." Eggman said as he walked forward with a slight limp. "And this time I am going to dispose of all remains. Now Metal Sonic," Eggman said while holding out his hand, "give me the scarf."

Instead of answering, Metal Sonic moved towards the drop off bay as fast as it could.

"What the- Egg Knights! Stop that Unit!" Eggman angrily shouted. But before the Egg Knights could go after Metal Sonic, the door to the docking bay had been closed and locked off, and by the time they got the door open, Metal Sonic was gone.

**Outside the Chaotix Detective Agency  
>8:24<strong>

"So tell me Trickster," Selina asked as they walked up to the house, "did you enjoy our date?"

"Oh, well..." Jason said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "C-Can I get back to you on that?"

"Alright Jason." Selina said as the went towards their room. "I imagine you want to get out of that suit, huh?"

"Yes!" Jason responded quickly.

"Alright, let me just get my clothes and I'll get changed n the bathroom." Selina said as she quickly grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt along with her blue sweater before entering the bathroom.

Jason closed the bedroom door behind her and checked to make sure that Lugosi was sleeping before getting changed into his regular clothes. _'Now all I got to do is return this tuxedo back to the store I rented it from.'_ Jason thought as he carefully placed the tuxedo back in the bag. "I'll be back _ladrón_, I'm just going to return this tux!" Jason called out.

"Okay!" Selina replied from the bathroom.

Taking the suit, Jason headed out the door, only to spot someone walking towards the house.

**"There you are Trickster, I have something import-"** Metal Sonic began, only to receive a Chaos Arrow to to the face.

"Can't Eggbleep leave us alone for one bleep night!" Jason shouted as he took out _Renewed Hope_.

**"Trickster, please listen to me! I have-"** Metal Sonic started to say, only to be stopped by a shuriken to the face.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about how great you or Eggman are!" Jason yelled as he began swinging his sword at the robot.

"Jason, what the Hell are you-" Selina started to say as she opened the door, only to see the fight. "Jason!" Selina shouted before pulling out her electric pistol and shooting Metal Sonic in the head, knocking the robot over.

"Alright," Jason said as he placed his foot on Metal Sonic's arm and pointed his sword at the robot, "why are you here? And where's your buddy A-987?"

**"But that's why I am here! A-987 isn't a true machine! A-987 is really your brother Jamie Drummond!"** Metal Sonic said.


	5. Agreement and Changes

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 5: Agreement and Changes_

"WHAT! Impossible!" Jason shouted. "My brother has been dead for six years! There's NO way he can be alive, let alone a robot! And how would you know about him!"

**"I can prove that he's still alive."** Metal Sonic said the robot reached into the back of its head compartment and pulled out a navy blue scarf.

Jason widened his eyes as he took the scarf with shaking hands.

"Jason?" Selina asked as she walked over. "What's going on?"

Jason didn't respond, instead he just kept staring at the small scarf for several minutes.

"Jason? What's the matter?" Selina asked again.

"Th-this scarf... it's the same one... I made... for Jamie." Jason finally said in a shocked tone.

"What?" Selina asked in shock. "But... how do you know that?"

"This was my knitting style back then, and my full name is sewn onto the end." Jason explained while showing Selina the name, which clearly said _Jason Roger Drummond_.

"But... how did Eggman get a hold of your brother's scarf?" Selina asked.

"Apparently... Jamie is still alive, but in a robotic body." Jason said.

Selina widened her eyes when she heard this. "B-but that's horrible!"

"It is, but I'm gonna rescue Jamie. And I WILL NOT fail this time." Jason said in a determined tone.

**"NO! Eggman's new fortress, the Egg Carrier 3.0, is too heavily stocked with soldiers, weapons, AND defenses! It is doubtful that even Sonic could get inside without divine help."** Metal Sonic said.

"Then lets go get some." Jason said as he got off of Metal Sonic then headed towards the house.

"Jason? What are you doing?" Selina asked as she followed him.

"Is Gamma up and ready to fight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I just need to fix some parts of his armor and restock him with more ammo, why?" Selina asked.

"Make sure he's completely ready to fight by the time I return." Jason said as he pocketed _Renewed Hope_.

"Return? Jason what are you going to do?" Selina asked again while Metal Sonic walked up beside the two as well.

"I'm going to swallow my pride." Jason said before shouting, "Chaos Control!" and vanishing.

**Angel Island, Emerald Altar**

"There," Knuckles said in a tone of relief as he inserted a green emerald shard into the Master Emerald. "that's the last piece." But his moment of relief was interrupted by the arrival of a certain hedgehog. "Hey! You're that avatar guy who shattered the Master Emerald! I won't let that happen again!" Knuckles yelled as he ran over to Jason with his fist raised... only to be knocked down by Jason's own fist as he passed by.

"_'Hard as nails'_ my bleep." Jason said as he approached the Emerald Altar. "Alright, now lets see if I can break this bleep again."

"Wait! There is no need to shatter the Master Emerald again!" Tikal said as she approached the hedgehog in her light form.

"There you are Tikal, now where's that walking puddle?" Jason asked as he looked around.

_**"you know that i do not like being called a puddle"**_ Chaos said as it appeared from the ground.

"Shut up Chaos, I'm here to make a deal." Jason said.

"Y-you mean you'll agree?" Tikal asked hopefully as she turned back into her echidna form.

"Only on a few conditions. One, you help me save my little brother." Jason said. "Two, you have to get me and Selina back home. And three, you have to let me be in control of my body except for when I give you permission."

_**"very well Chosen One, we shall comply with your terms"**_ Chaos said.

"Then I will become your avatar, so what do I have to do to let you in?" Jason asked.

Instead of answering, Tikal used some magic to conjure up a large goblet made of stone with several markings on the sides. Once Tikal was finished, Chaos got into the cup and turned back into a puddle.

"Tikal? What're you-" Jason began before he was overcome by sudden dehydration. "T-Tikal, what's... going on?" Jason asked through his panting.

"It's okay Jason, you'll be fine. Just drink from the goblet." Tikal said while holding it out to the hedgehog, who took it and began to drink from it eagerly. When he was finished, Jason lowered the goblet, his thirst having been quenched.

After a few minutes of silence, Jason spoke up. "Is... that all?"

"I'm not sure, this is the first time I've ever done this ritual." Tikal said.

"It is!" Jason yelled in shock as he got up. "You tried out an unknown ritual?"

"No, Chaos has used this ritual before, only I haven't." Tikal explained.

"And that's supposed to make me feel bet-" Jason yelled before grabbing his stomach in pain. "Gah! T-Tikal! W-what's- Agh!" Jason yelled as he collapsed.

"Jason?" Tikal asked in a worried tone.

Instead of responding, Jason collapsed from the pain as he started screaming.

"Tikal?" Knuckles asked as he came over while rubbing his head. "What did you do to him?"

"I-I just made him feel dehydrated enough so that he would become Chaos's avatar in an easier manner." Tikal said in a worried tone.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Knuckles yelled in shock.

"I don't know!" Tikal cried out in despair. Before Knuckles could respond, the two echidnas saw Jason slowly get up from off the ground.

"Jason, are... are you okay?" Tikal asked.

"Other than a major headache, I feel fine." Jason said, just before he started to feel strange. "Actually Tikal... I feel... kind of wet." Jason said before he realized that he seemed sweating heavily, but when he tried to wipe of the sweat from his forehead, he felt even wetter there.

Looking at his hands he saw that they too seemed to be drenched in sweat, but his gloves were missing. As he was looking around for them, he felt more sweat coming from the back of his head, which gathered onto two of his lower quills, and started moving down his jacket before eventually stopping. As he went to wipe the sweat off of there, he realized that it wasn't sweat, but two of his quills that had turned into water.

"What the hell?" Jason cried out as he looked at his hands, which were slowly becoming more and more transparent. "T-Tikal... what's going on?"

"You are bonding to Chaos, which means that you're gaining some of his attributes." Tikal explained.

"I-I'm not ALWAYS going to look like this, right?" Jason asked as more of his arms became pure water.

"Do not worry. The transformation will only occur when you want it to." Tikal assured the hedgehog.

Jason silently watched his arms and jacket sleeves continue to change, before noticing his eyes begin to feel strange as well. Blinking them a few times, Jason saw the world slowly become different colors. When they stopped changing, Jason saw the world in a sepia tone. As he looked around, Jason had to cover his eyes when he gazed upon the Master Emerald, which was suddenly glowing extremely brightly.

_'Gah! What the hell? Why's the Master Emerald glowing? And why is the world looking all weird?'_ Jason mentally thought.

_**"simple, this is how i see the world"**_ Chaos explained.

_'What the-Chaos? Are you in my mind?'_ Jason asked.

_**"no, this is our mind, for we are becoming one"**_ Chaos explained.

_'...Okay, I guess that explains it.'_ Jason thought in an unsure tone.

As he was looking around, he happened to look upon Knuckles and Tikal, and he saw that they were both surrounded by separate auras, both of which were very light in color.

_'Chaos, am I... am I looking at their souls?'_ Jason asked.

_**"correct, the whiter the soul, the nicer the person"**_ Chaos conformed.

_'Huh, this could come in handy.'_ Jason thought.

_**"i can also see different kinds of chaos energy"**_ Chaos said.

_'So you can tell if something has positive or negative Chaos energy in it?'_ Jason asked.

_**"that is correct"**_ Chaos conformed.

_'Now that I think about it, this deal doesn't seem to be too bad after all.'_ Jason thought.

After that thought, Jason remembered why he agreed in the first place.

_'How much longer until the change is complete? Cause I've got to rescue Jamie.'_ Jason asked.

_**"we have finished, now it is time to save your brother"**_ Chaos said.

"Then lets go." Jason said he prepared to use Chaos Control.

"Jason, wait!" Tikal said while grabbing his arm, which had completely turned into water by now. "I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"You and your friend Selina still require strengthening." Tikal explained.

"How much more powers do we need?" Jason asked.

"Only a few." Tikal said. "I can teach you two basic magic. Do you have anything that requires concentration?"

"Concentration? What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"I mean something that you need to be focused on to use it properly. Like a musical instrument." Tikal explained.

"You mean like a guitar?" Jason asked as he brought out his bass the _Spin Dash_.

"Yes, that will work." Tikal said said as her hands began to glow, which made the _Spin Dash_ glow as well.

"Tikal, what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry Jason, I am only enchanting your guitar to aid you in the upcoming fight." Tikal said as the glow around the _Spin Dash_ vanished.

"What kind of enchantment?" Jason asked.

"Your bass will be able to summon certain elements depending on the way you play it and which lyrics you sing." Tikal explained.

"Really?" Jason asked as he played a few notes, making a small gust of wind flow by.

"That looks kind of neat." Knuckles said as he walked over. "But loose the water god look, it looks weird."

"Tikal, how do I look normal again?" Jason asked.

"Just concentrate on the mental image of yourself, then you will return to normal." Tikal replied.

"I'll give it a shot." Jason said as he closed his eyes in concentration. In a few seconds Jason could feel his arms becoming more solid, and soon, he opened his eyes and saw his hedgehog form again. "Alright Tikal, think I can go save my little bro now?"

"Yes, we can go." Tikal conformed.

"Wait!" Knuckles said as he came over. "Your brother's in trouble?"

"Yeah, Eggman kidnapped him." Jason said.

"Then I'll help you get him back." Knuckles said.

"What happened to wanting to beat me up?" Jason asked in a confused tone.

"Your brother is in danger, so I'll hold off the beating till later." Knuckles said.

"Thanks... I guess." Jason said. "We ready to leave?"

"Yes, I think so." Tikal said as she turned into a ball of light and flew into one of Jason's jacket pockets.

"You comfy in there?" Jason asked.

"Yes actually, now we can go." Tikal said.

"Hold on Knux." Jason said before shouting, "Chaos Control!" making Jason, Tikal, and Knuckles vanish.

**Chaotix Detective Agency  
>8:42p.m.<strong>

When the group appeared at the Chaotix's house though, Jason saw a certain hedgehog there, and he didn't look happy.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Jason asked nervously, seeing as Rouge the bat and E123 Omega was there as well.

"I wanted to know more about you, so I went to G.U.N.'s data base to search for your family history." Shadow said.

**"There were no hedgehogs by the name of Jason R. Drummond or Jamie Drummond in the records."** Omega said.

"Care to explain?" Rouge asked.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." Jason said. "But that's not important right now. What IS important is that my little brother has been captured by Eggman, and I'm going to rescue him."

"And how do we know you aren't making this up to escape from us?" Shadow asked.

"Simple: You three could aid me in rescuing him. That way you could keep an eye on me" Jason said.

"Besides," Selina said as she descended the stairs, except she was wearing a certain costume. "We could use all the help we can get. I also contacted Tails and Sonic before you arrived." Before Jason could respond, he was cut off.

"YOU!" Rouge shouted angrily. "Tanuki! I should have known you would be hiding out here! Return the diamond you stole from me!"

"Sorry, sold it." Selina said with a grin.

"What? Why?" Rouge shouted.

"How else could I pay for my rent and equipment?" Selina responded.

"Jason, did you know that she was a thief?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

Jason sighed, and said, "I only learned about it a few days ago, but I promised not to tell anyone because she did me a favor."

**"What favor?"** Omega asked, just before a certain robot began to enter the room.

"Selina, Metal Sonic and I have fini-" Gamma began before he was interrupted.

**"Enemy robot sighted!"** Omega shouted as he prepared to open fire at Gamma before Jason ran in front of Gamma.

"Omega, wait! This was my favor, Selina brought E102 Gamma back, and he turned on Eggman long before he died." Jason explained.

**"He did?"** Omega asked.

"That's correct, younger brother." Gamma conformed.

After thinking it over for a bit, Omega lowed its arms. **"Very well, I will not annihilate you."**

"Thank you brother." Gamma said before turning to Selina. "Metal Sonic and I have finished the project now."

"Project? What project?" Jason asked.

"I figured that it wouldn't hurt to have some back up, so I built something to aid me- I mean, us." Selina said as a small, spider-like robot with a single eye in the center of its body crawled in.

**"Greetings, I am Cogsworth."** the little robot said in a formal, but mechanical tone.

"Cogsworth?" Jason asked.

"What? I like the name." Selina said with a shrug as Cogsworth climbed up to her arm, upon which it clasped onto her wrist.

"How were you even able to build a robot THAT intelligent?" Jason asked.

"I used Gamma and Metal Sonic's designs as a basis, but with my own improvements." Selina explained. "So, how are your systems Cogsworth?"

**"My systems are one hundred percent operational, Mistress Hardy."** Cogsworth responded.

"Mistress Hardy?" Jason asked.

Selina was spared from answering by the arrival of Sonic and Tails.

"Alright, we're here." Sonic said as he and Tails entered the room.

"We already know about your brother Jason." Tails said.

"Okay," Jason said before turning to Team Dark. "but will you guys help me get my brother back?"

"We will, but this better not be a trick." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, it's not." Jason promised.

"One question, how do we get there?" Rouge asked.

"Easy, we use Chaos Control." Jason explained.

"But don't you need to know what your destination looks like?" Knuckles asked.

**"I will help with that."** Metal Sonic said as the robot entered the room.

**"Enemy robot sighted!"** Omega shouted as it raised its arm cannons, again.

"Wait!" Selina said as she ran in front of Metal Sonic. "He's been reprogrammed, and it was thanks to him we know about Jason's brother!"

After a few seconds of thinking, Omega lowered its cannons, but more reluctantly. **"You will be under close watch."** Omega warned.

**"I understand."** Metal Sonic said nodding, before turning to Jason. **"Here is what the Egg Carrier's docking bay looks like."** Metal Sonic said before a picture of the docking bay was projected onto a wall.

"Thanks, everyone get near me." Jason said, before everyone crowded around him. "Shadow, I'll need your help with this."

"Alright, everyone join hands." Shadow commanded, once everyone had done so, Shadow turned to Jason. "On three. One, two, three!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the two hedgehogs shouted, making the group vanish in a flash of light.

Vector entered the room with a sleepy look on his face.

"Stupid kids." Vector muttered before going to get a snack.


	6. Shadows

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND******

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**___

_Chapter 6: Shadows_

When the group arrived at the Egg Carrier 3.0, they saw that Eggman was expecting them, judging from all the armed robots that were waiting for them in the docking bay.

"An ambush!" Knuckles shouted needlessly.

**"Destroy the intruders!"** a modified Egg Shooter shouted before firing at the group.

"Whoa!" Jason shouted before just barely managing to dodge the onslaught of- "Bullets! REAL bullets!" Jason yelled out in shock.

"But Eggman doesn't like to use bullets!" Tails shouted as he flew around, trying to dodge the gunfire.

"Then why's Omega becoming a sieve?" Selina yelled, pointing to the robot, who was becoming pelted by bullets.

**"Do not worry, Gamma and I will stop the enemies."** Metal Sonic said over all the chaos ensuing.

"Fire!" Gamma shouted as the robot fired his arm cannon at the Egg Shooters, taking out several of them while Metal Sonic did several homing attacks, which took out enough of the robots so that the others could fight back as well.

"Is it just me, or were these robots tougher than usual?" Sonic asked after downing the last robot.

"Yeah, they were." Selina said as she rubbed her somewhat sore hands. "You think Eggman finally decided to grow a brain?"

"Nah, he probably just decided to try out some new materials." Jason said while he put away _Renewed Hope_.

"Either way, we should get moving." Shadow said simply.

"Right, lead the way Metal." Jason said.

**"Very well Jason."** Metal Sonic said before moving ahead of the group.

A few minutes later the group came across another group of robots, this one consisting of Egg Knights that had guns and spikes built into their shields.

**"Eradicate the intruders!"** an Egg Knight shouted before charging forward, but with its shield held forward as to ram the heroes.

"Everyone scatter, quickly!" Shadow shouted, making everyone leap out of the Egg Knight's path.

**"Annihilate all enemy robots!"** Omega shouted before attacking the Egg Knight from behind.

For several minutes the group fought the Egg Knights, but it was clear that they were not doing too well.

"Damn it, what the hell did Eggman make these robots out of?" Selina asked after seeing her nightsticks start to bend from hitting the Egg Knights so much.

"I don't know, but this is making me miss my Werehog form!" Sonic shouted as he tried to homing attack an enemy, only to stop in order to prevent himself from getting skewered by the shield spikes.

_'Chaos, we could REALLY use that extra power you were telling me about!'_ Jason mentally yelled as he dodged an Egg Knight's sword, having lost his sword in a previous fight.

_**"do not worry, i shall provide aid"**_ Chaos said as Jason's arms began to turn into water.

_'Thanks.'_ Jason thought before grabbing the Egg Knight's sword and pulling it out of its grasp. "Let's see what these arms can do!" Jason yelled before swinging an arm at the robot, knocking it back a few feet with a small splash effect. "Cool, just like Sonic as the Werehog." Jason said as he started punching the robot, his fists enlarging like the Werehog's.

After a while the other Egg Knights noticed the new threat and ran over to stop Jason, leaving them open to attack from the heroes, which quickly lead to the Egg Knights being defeated.

"Alright then Jason, can you tell us how you got those arms, and why your eyes are completely green?" Tails asked after taking care of the final Egg Knight with some dummy rings. So Jason reluctantly explained how he agreed to become Chaos's avatar.

"Whatever happened to 'I believe in no gods'?" Selina asked.

"Chaos isn't a god. He's a high ranking deity, there's a difference. Jason said in defense as he turned back to his normal hedgehog form.

"Sure, whatever." Selina said as she continued forward.

"Hey, wait up!" Jason called out as he ran next to her, not noticing that was Shadow telling Omega something.

After a few minutes the group came across several Areo-cannons that were flying towards them while firing several fast moving missiles, but the cannons were moving too fast to be homing attacked or grabbed, and Gamma and Omega were starting to run out of missiles. After dodging enemy fire for several minutes Selina remembered another weapon she was working on.

"Everyone get down!" Selina yelled while pulling out her synthesizer. When everyone had done so Selina quickly pressed a few buttons in a specific combination then slid her fingers across all the keys, making several small, red missiles shoot out of the end and hit the Areo-cannons, destroying them.

After a few seconds Jason walked over to Selina. "Let me get this straight, you modified your synthesizer, to shoot fireworks?" Jason asked.

"They're not fireworks, they're compact military grade missiles that look like fireworks." Selina said.

"And you never used them before, why?" Jason asked.

"Do you know how expensive these things are?" Selina said as the group continued forward.

"Hey Trickster," Rouge asked as she ran up, "what do you plan on doing once we find your brother?"

"We find Eggman, take that Eggbleep down, then we blow this bleep of an airship up."

"That's... certainly a straightforward plan." Rouge said.

"It's quick and efficient." Jason said.

Rouge quieted after that and rejoined Shadow. For several minutes the group continued forward, fighting several more heavily modified robots along the way, before eventually coming upon a large door that was both locked and heavily reinforced.

"Ah bleep, how do we get in?" Jason asked. Knuckles tried to knock the door down with his fists, but that did nothing.

**"There's an interface panel nearby, perhaps I can access it."** Metal Sonic said before hooking up to the panel, only to be electrified. **"It would appear that I've been locked out of the system."**

"Let me try." Selina said as she came over to the panel with Cogsworth.

"How's that wind up toy going to unlock this door?" Rouge mockingly asked. Instead of answering Selina plugged Cogsworth into the panel and waited. After only a few seconds the door slid open. "... okay, I'll admit you're pretty good for an amateur." Rouge admitted before the group entered a large, empty chamber.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a trap here?" Jason asked.

"Because you are correct, Trickster..." said Eggman as he slowly descended from the ceiling in his heavily modified Egg Mobile.

"Eggman, I want my brother back, you fat bleep!" Jason shouted.

"Brother? I don't have your brother, Trickster." Eggman said.

"Don't feed me that bullbleep, I know you have him trapped in a metal body!" Jason shouted.

"Oh, you're probably referring to A-987, but I don't see how he can be your brother, because his original body was that of a humans'." Eggman said.

"Just hand him over, or else Sonic will NEVER have to worry about you again." Jason threatened.

"What, and loose my best soldier? Sorry, but no." Eggman responded.

_**"Chosen One, there is something wrong with the doctor, he has two soul auras, his normal gray one, and one that is completely black"**_ Chaos said.

_'You mean he's possessed?'_ Jason asked.

_**"most likely"**_ Chaos conformed.

"Why did you switch your weapon type Dr. Eggman? Normally you just use lasers." Tails asked before Jason could speak to Eggman.

"I got tired of loosing, so I decided to upgrade to something more effective." Eggman said.

**"But you don't like bullets."** Metal Sonic said.

"If I have to use them to kill Sonic then I'll marry them!" Eggman shouted as he pushed a few buttons on his console, making a hatch under his Egg Mobile open and a machine gun appear, Eggman firing at the group without hesitating. "Oh ho ho ho! It would be virtually impossible for you to stop me now, Sonic!"

"That's what you always say, Egghead!" Sonic shouted as he dodged the gunfire.

"Well this time I really mean it!" Eggman shouted back. Jason tried to homing attack the Doctor, but was knocked away before he could hit him.

"Gah! Who hit-" Jason started to say before he was punched in the face by a gold and blue robot with red and yellow eyes. "Jamie?"

**"Incorrect, this Unit's designation is Prototype A-987."** the robot said before firing a blast from its hand laser, which Jason barely dodged.

"Whoa! Jamie, snap out of it!" Jason shouted as he dodged the robot's extremely fast martial art moves.

**"I told you, Trickster, the anomaly you call Jamie is not here, that virus has been purged from my system."** A-987 said as its left hand retracted into its arm ans a drill was launched from it.

"Whoa!" Jason shouted as he dodged the drills. "Since when could you do that?"

**"Doctor Robotnik gave this Unit several upgrades before your arrival."** A-987 said as it fired a small, flat missile at Jason, cutting deeply into his arm before returning to A-987.

"Gah! Evidently Eggbleep didn't upgrade your speech." Jason said as he grabbed his arm in pain.

**"Even when you are about to die you still insult this Unit?"** A-987 said as it charged up its arm cannon.

"What can I say?" Jason said as he slid his good arm into his jacket, "I'm an bleephole." Jason then pulled out his Gamma Missile launcher and fired a few missiles at the robot, hitting it in the chest area before it could react.

"Gah! I'm hit!" A-987 shouted, but in a different, more familiar voice as its eyes become blue and green.

"Jamie? That you?" Jason shouted desperately as he ran over.

"Jason? Is that really-? AHH!" Jamie shouted before grasping his head in apparent pain. Before Jason could ask if he was alright he was punched in the stomach.

**"It appears the little brat isn't as well held back as this Unit thought."** A-987 said, its eyes and voice back to its mechanical tone.

"So I just gotta hit ya enough times and my lil' bro will come back?" Jason asked, his Bronx accent slipping through a bit. "Then just hold on, Jamie. I gotta trash this bucket's servos." Jason said as he fired several missiles at A-987, only for them to be blocked by its shield.

**"Lets take this fight away from the others."** A-987 said before remotely making a door open to the outer hallways and flying out of the room.

"Jamie! Come back!" Jason shouted as he chased after the robot, who flew down several endless hallways.

**"How many times must this Unit tell you? Jamie Drummond is GONE! Only this Unit remains!"** A-987 shouted as it used a frost gun to create a spiked wall in Jason's path, which he simply dodged.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to beat me!" Jason shouted to A-987 before doing a homing attack, only to be knocked back by the robot's shield.

**"This Unit will not let you damage it so easily."** A-987 said as a flamethrower on its left wrist activated and tried to burn Jason, who quickly let go of the shield and leaped off.

"Okay, this is gonna be a bit tougher than I thought." Jason said to himself.

**"Correction, this will be very difficult for you."** A-987 said as a green hologram of the robot appeared next to it.

"A hologram?" Jason scoffed. "How's a hologram that doesn't even look that much like you going to increase the difficulty?" The moment those words left his lips the hologram flew at him and knocked him over. "Ugh! What the hell? How'd that thing knock me over?"

**"The copy also contains a force field in it, allowing it to physically engage you. But it doesn't require a force field for its lasers to hurt you."** A-987 said as both it and its clone fired lasers at Jason, who dodged them as best as he could.

"Damn it! That was too close!" Jason said as a blast nearly took his left ear off.

**"But not close enough."** A-987 said as he and its holographic copy's laser generators started charging with energy.

"Oh bleep." Jason said. But before the real robot was able to fire its weapon, it suddenly grasped its head in pain, making the clone vanish as well.

"NO! I... refuse... to... hurt him!" Jamie's voice said as his eyes flicked between its two sets of colors.

"Jamie?" Jason asked.

"Hit him... now!" Jamie said as he continued holding his head in pain.

"Now? But you'll get hurt too!" Jason argued.

"It's your only chance! Hit him now!" Jamie said.

"Sorry about this bro." Jason said as he curled up into a ball and reluctantly homing attacked his brother, knocking him to the floor and reverting him to his robot state.

**"That was an unexpected move, Trickster, but it will be the only one that does true damage!"** A-987 said as it picked itself up and began glowing with bright, white energy.

"What the fu-" Jason said as he was suddenly hit with several slashes and lightning bolts, despite A-987 having not moved. "H-how..?" Jason asked, unable to speak due to his mouth filling with blood.

**"Doctor Robotnik modified this Unit with an experimental generator that creates Chaos Control, effectively stopping time. This Unit charged up its lightning generator while Chaos Control was activated, then this Unit used its Tengu blades to do further damage."** A-987 said before kicking Jason's legs out from under him.

"Ugh! You thon ov a bi-!" Jason started to say through a mouthful of blood before he was kicked again by A-987.

**"Foolish organic, did you really think you could beat me without sacrificing your brother?"** A-987 asked as he continued kicking down Jason. **"You are weak, flimsy, and unable to accept sacrifice. You are a failure to your brother."**

"Thaths... noth thrue..." Jason said through the blood in his mouth before A-987 rested its foot on Jason's stomach.

**"I have access to your brother's memories, and do you know what his final thoughts were before he passed out from smoke inhalation? 'Damn you, Jason. Damn you to hell.' That is what your admiring brother thought of you in his final moments of organic life."** A-987 said coldly. **"Face it, Jason, you are a failure to Sonic, a failure to your friends, a failure of a person, and a failure to Jamie!"** A-987 shouted as it slammed its foot down, only to be stopped by something. But before the robot could register what was stopping it, A-987 was thrown off, where it slammed against the wall. **"What the..?"**

Jason slowly picked himself up, but he looked different. For one, there was a dark aura surrounding him, only it was much larger, and Jason's nails became long claws while his eyes turned into a bright orange color.

"Never... call me... a failure!" Jason shouted, his voice sounding extremely distorted, before leaping at the robot, who raised its shield to block Jason, only for it to be knocked aside by Jason's claws. "I'm going to kill you trying to ruin my brother's memory!" Jason said as he slashed at A-987 repeatedly, causing deep gouges in its body.

**"Stop it! I deman-"** A-987 began to say before Jason's claw went through the neuro-filtrator, destroying A-987's control over the robot body and turning its eyes light blue and green.

"Jason! I'm-" Jamie said, only for the claws to continue slashing at the mechanical body. "Jason, stop! I'm back!" Jamie shouted, but Jason didn't listen.

"You will pay for hurting my brother!" Jason yelled, his voice becoming increasingly more distorted and deeper.

"Brother, please stop!" Jamie said, his power supply draining rapidly, forcing him to go into sleep mode. "Jason... please..." Jamie said as he slipped into an unconscious mode, a single tear of oil leaking from his eye.

Just when Jason was about to sever the final power line, he glanced upon the tear, and realized what he was doing. "Jamie..." Jason said in horrified shock. "I'm so sorry..." Jason said before he collapsed next to his brother, his head weak and dizzy. The last thing Jason saw before passing out was a group of silhouettes approaching the two.


	7. Chapter 7: Souls & Memories

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Chapter 7: Souls &amp; Memories<em>

_"Hey, he's waking up!"_

_"Finally! I have a lot of questions he needs to answer."_

Jason slowly opened his eyes, showing that he was in Tail's workshop, lying on a bed with Sonic and Shadow on either side, and with him having several bandages on his face. "Wha... What happened..?" Jason asked as he sat up.

"We defeated Eggman and blew up the Egg Carrier, but the Doctor managed to get away, but we should be asking you the same thing, Jason." Shadow said. "You were attacking the robot you claimed was A-987 when we got there, and after that you just collapsed."

"What? But I don't remember any of that! Why would I attack my own brother?" Jason said in a shocked tone.

"We don't know, but you didn't... look like yourself." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well... you had like this... black aura around you, and we could tell you had some pretty long claws, and your eyes were bright orange. But your voice was the most noticeable, it was... weird, like it became deeper, but there was something in your throat, the whole thing is hard to describe." Sonic explained.

"But, I don't remember changing. The last thing I can recall is A-987 getting ready to stomp on my stomach, then I must have blacked out." Jason said before something occurred to him. "Jamie! Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, Tails and Selina are fixing him, but it'll be a while before he's strong enough to talk." Sonic assured Jason, who slumped back down onto the pillow.

"It's my fault he's like this." Jason said sadly.

_"No it's not."_ a little Chao said as it climbed up next to Jason.

"Lugosi? What are you doing here?" Jason asked, even though he was very happy to see the little Chao.

_"The big crocodile guy brought me here after he learned what happened on board the airship."_ Lugosi explained.

"So Vector brought you? Where is he? I wanted to say thanks." Jason asked.

**"Vector and his friends are on a case in Empire City."** Metal Sonic said as he entered the room.

"Hey Metal, how are you doing?" Jason asked.

**"I am fully operational, how about you?"** Metal Sonic asked.

"I'm good, how long was I out?" Jason asked.

**"Seven hours, forty eight minutes, thirty five sec-"** Metal Sonic began to say.

"You don't need to be specific." Jason interrupted. "Anything interesting happen while I slept?"

"Nothing except some rich lady named Henrietta Winslow bought an old mansion on the outskirts of town." Sonic said as he showed Jason the morning newspaper.

"That is literally the most interesting thing that's happened since I passed out?" Jason said in disbelief as he read took newspaper.

"Yep." Sonic said.

Jason tossed aside the newspaper, not interested in the article. "Am I allowed to move around?"

**"Your wounds have most likely not healed yet."** Metal Sonic said as Jason unwrapped the bandages, showing that Jason's wounds have, in fact, actually healed. **"What? But most Mobians do not heal that quickly!"** Metal Sonic said in a tone that sounded confused.

"I'm not most Mobians." Jason said as he stood up.

_"Where are you going?"_ Lugosi asked, it's emote dot turning into a question mark.

"To check on my little brother, I'll be back soon, I promise." Jason told the little Chao.

_"Okay!"_ Lugosi said as Jason headed for the workshop.

When Jason entered the workshop Tails and Selina stopped working for a second to look up at him.

"Hey Jason, are you feeling?" Tails asked with a slightly nervous tone to his voice.

"I'm fine." Jason assured the kitsune.

"You sure Jason?" Selina asked worriedly.

"I told you, I'm fine, a bit confused though, seeing as I don't remember what happened before I blacked out." Jason said.

"You don't remember anything?" Tails asked.

Jason nodded in conformation. "But from what Sonic and Shadow told me I went crazy and attacked my little brother relentlessly."

"That's an understatement." Selina said as she stood aside, allowing Jason to see that, despite the repairs that she and Tails have been doing, Jamie was still heavily damaged.

"I did that?" Jason said in shocked horror, making Tails nod.

"His power levels were dropping dangerously low when we found him, but he should be alright now." Tails assured Jason.

"That's good." Jason said in relief.

"Despite how horrible Dr. Eggman has become, I can't help but marvel at this technology!" Tails said. "A lot of these parts seem to be similar to Emerl's, or Neo Metal Sonic's, but I'm confused about these runes." Tails then pointed to several small engravings that were surrounding the glass chamber.

_'Hey Chaos, you recognize them?'_ Jason asked.

_**"yes, i recognize them"**_ Chaos responded.

_'Well? What do they do?'_ Jason asked as Tails tried to open the chamber.

When Jason learned what the runes did, his eyes widened in shock and horror. "DON'T OPEN IT!" Jason yelled, making the two foxes jump in surprise.

"Why not?" Selina asked.

"Because according to Chaos, those runes... they're echidnian, and the only thing that's keeping... my brother's soul in there." Jason said, making Selina and Tails gasp in shock.

"That glow... that's his soul?" Tails asked, horrified.

"Apparently." Jason said sadly.

"That... that's awful!" Selina said in an equally horrified tone, before something occurred to her. "But, I thought you couldn't see souls."

After a few seconds, Jason answered the confused fox. "According to Chaos, those runes are making the soul visible. It's to keep better track of it."

"But... why would Eggman want your brother's soul in a robot?" Selina asked.

"Well, souls are supposed to be a type of energy, right? So, maybe he figured that this would be an excellent battery." Tails suggested.

"Whatever the reason, I can't be mad at Eggman." Jason said.

"WHAT! Why not?" Selina and Tails asked at the same time.

"Because he's not in his right mind." Jason responded.

"Since when has he EVER been in his right mind?" Tails said.

"No you misunderstood me. What I mean is, Eggman's possessed by something, something that's making him do things he wouldn't normally would." Jason explained.

"Possessed by what?" Selina asked.

"I don't know, but it might involve negative chaos energy." Jason said.

"That reminds me, I had Metal Sonic scan you after we found you, and we noticed a lot of residue negative chaos energy on you." Tails said.

"You think that's what made me attack Jamie?" Jason asked Tails.

"No, that only explains the dark form, but I don't understand why you attacked Jamie if you knew who he really was." Selina said confused.

Jason in looked down, his facing bearing a shameful expression. "Can... can I talk to you? In private?"

"Okay... I guess." Selina said as he followed Jason to the workshop's bathroom. "What did you want to tell me?"

Jason took a deep breath and sighed. "After Jamie's... supposed death, I went into a state of depression, but I held onto the small hope that Jamie was still alive. When I learned that the state had legally declared him dead after five months of searching, I lost hope. My already bad grades worsened, I rarely went outside, and life seemed to be cold and pointless. It got to the point that I was so sick of living that I took a pair of scissors and... and..." unable to continue Jason removed his fingerless gloves and pulled back his fur, showing two thin, pale, but still visible scars on each wrist.

Selina gasped and covered her mouth in horror. "You... you did this to yourself?"

Jason sadly nodded and put his gloves back on. "If it wasn't for my sister coming home early due to the flu, I would have bled to death. I was verified as insane from an extreme case of Survivors' Guilt, and was institutionalized at the Manhattan Psychiatric Center. The orderlies there were cruel, they mocked me, rarely stopped the other patients from beating me up, and I only had one friend: a girl named Jeana, she was the only person who really cared about me. Due to my time there, I developed an extreme anger problem, usually trigged by my tormentors insulting Jamie, and I started having nightmares of Jamie insulting me, calling me a failure, and saying that he hated me."

Selina was silent for a few minutes before she dared to speak. "You think... that's why you attacked Jamie?" Jason nodded in response, before something occurred to Selina. "What made you sane again?"

Jason thought for a bit. "I... I honestly don't know, but... I think it was because I thought I had figured out a way to try and make it up to Jamie. If I couldn't save him, then I could at least make our home a better place. After that, I started to get better, it took four months, but I was eventually released from the hospital, and I resolved to make this world a better place to be in, and if I die in the attempt, then at least I had done something good."

"That's why you work for the police? Disguising yourself as a gangster and infiltrating them?" Selina asked.

Jason nodded. "Why do you think I called my sword _Renewed Hope_?"

Selina hugged Jason, silently crying. Jason hugged her back, and for several minutes the two remained in each other's arms, until they were interrupted by Tails knocking on the door.

"Jason, Jamie's awake if you want to see him." Tails said from the other side. Jason released himself from Selina's grip and went back to the workshop, where Jamie was waiting for him.

"Jason? Is it really you?" Jamie asked in a fearful voice.

"Yeah, it's me lil' bro." Jason said, approaching Jamie.

"But if you are, why did you continue to attack me?" Jamie said, slightly backing away.

"I wasn't in my right mind, something took control of me." Jason said.

"Prove it. Tell me something only Jason would know." Jamie said.

Jason thought for a bit, and came up with something. "Whenever there was a lightning storm, I would calm you down by singing a bit and playing my guitar."

"True..." Jamie said in thought. "But which song did you sing? _That Old Black Magic_, or _Ghost Riders in the Sky_?"

"Neither, I sang _Time in a Bottle_, your favorite song." Jason said.

"Jason!" Jamie said before quickly leaping off the table and hugging him, who gratefully returned it. "What happened to you? Why do you look like a hedgehog now?"

"I'll explain later." Jason said, tears pouring down from his eyes. "I've missed you, lil' bro."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, it's been six years since I last saw you." Jason said, making his brother look up in shock.

"Six years? But... it's only been several days for me." Jamie said.

"You mean you're still six?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Jamie conformed.

"Either way, I'm glad to see you're still alive, lil' bro." Jason said as he was about to hug his brother, only for him to push himself away from Jason.

"Am I? Jason, look at me! I'm not human! I'm not even organic! How can I possibly be alive?" Jamie cried out as tears of oil began to fill his eyes.

"Jamie, listen to me, you ARE alive. You think for yourself, you feel emotion, and you have a soul, therefore you are alive." Jason argued.

"How do you know I have a soul?" Jamie said, his tears still flowing.

"Because I can see it!" Jason shouted.

"... what?" Jamie said, 'blinking' his glowing eyes.

"Jamie, I've changed a lot in these six years without you. And I don't just mean in cosmetics. I have powers now." Jason said.

"I know, I've seen your speed." Jamie said.

"No, not just that." Jason said as his arms turned into water.

"What! But how..?" Jamie asked.

"It's... a long story." Jason said. "But first, tell me how you ended up like this."

"I... I don't remember." Jamie said after a minute of thinking.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked as his arms returned to normal.

After several minutes of thought Jamie remembered something. "Wait, there was a voice, I couldn't see who it belonged to, but I remember the guy saying 'this isn't what I wanted', also, Dr. Robotnik mentioned something about it being part of a deal."

"A deal? What deal?" Selina asked.

"I don't know, but Robotnik had the guy knocked out, and he referred to him as a 'puddle of sludge'." Jamie said.

"A puddle of sludge?" Jason said in thought, before he remembered a particular Sonic villain. "Jamie, what was the voice like?"

"The voice? Um, I think I can replay the memory for you guys to hear." Jamie said.

"Okay, go ahead." Jason said as he knelled down to his brother.

Jamie's eyes dimmed for a few seconds before turning black a thin line, like one seen on an oscilloscope, replaced them. The recording was then played, the line responding to the sounds. "_'What? This was NOT what I meant for you to do! I demand that you-ARGH!' 'Good, he's unconscious, have this puddle of sludge taken to that special storage unit had I built before he wakes up. I need to greet the newest soldier to join our cause.'_" the recording stopped there as Jamie's eyes returned to normal. "Well, did you get what you-Jason?" Jamie asked, noticing his fearful look.

"I was right, it must be Mephiles!" Jason said.

"Who?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Mephiles the dark. In..." Jason quickly caught himself before he revealed the Sonic games. "In an alternate universe, he was one half of a sun god named Solaris, who Eggman tried to harness the power of but as usual, lost control of."

"So? What makes you think that this... Mefylis is the guy?" Jamie asked.

"Eggman said that he had built a special storage unit for the guy, and Mephiles was once contained in an object called the Scepter of Darkness." Jason explained. "And not only that, but the first form Mephiles was in was that of a sludge-like puddle, but the final nail in the coffin is the voice. They sound nearly identical!"

"So... Mephiles saved me? Why?" Jamie asked. "And how does he even exist here if he's not in the ga-"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Jason said as he stood up.

"Jason, wait!" Jamie said as he grabbed his brother's hand. "Don't leave, PLEASE." he begged.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Jason said as he turned to Jamie. "but I have to for now, but I WILL be back, I promise."

"Then take me with you!" Jamie pleaded.

"I can't, your body still needs to be repaired." Jason said. "Just wait here. I'll be back, okay?"

Jamie sighed, knowing his brother was most likely not going to change his mind. "There was a file on Robotnik's computer, one I couldn't access. That might hold the info you want."

"Thanks, you guys all wait here and I'll" Jason said before he was interrupted.

"No, I'm going too, Jason." Selina said as she stood up.

"You sure? It could be dangerous." Jason said.

"I'm a thief who hangs around with you. That in itself is dangerous." Selina countered.

"...I can't seem to find a counterargument for that." Jason said in defeat.

"Then I'm going with you." Selina said.

"Fine." Jason said in a grumpy tone before he noticed Jamie tugging on his jacket. "What is it, lil' bro?" he asked as he knelled down to his level.

"I remember what A-987 said, and he was lying. I never thought any of those things." Jamie assured Jason.

Tears of happiness filled Jason's eyes. "Thank you, Jamie."

"Please be safe, and may God watch over you." Jamie said.

"... I'm sure I'll be fine, lil' bro." Jason said reassuringly. "Oh! Before I forget," Jason said as he took off the Megaman pendant and placed it in Jamie's hands. "this belongs to you."

"Thanks Jason." Jamie said as he put the pendant on and gave Jason another hug.

"Well isn't this touching."

Jason looked up and saw Shadow leaning in the doorway. "What do you want Shads?"

"I want to know where you two will be going. After all, the Egg Carrier has been blown up, so how do you intend to find the Doctor?" Shadow said.

"I have my methods." Selina said.

"If you need us, we'll be heading back to the Chaotix's." Jason said as he pushed past Shadow.

"Why don't you lodge at the Manhattan Psychiatric Center?" Shadow said coldly. Jason and Selina stopped in their tracks at what Shadow had said. "Yes, Jason. I overheard what you told your girlfriend, and I cannot allow your history of mental illness become a factor in this." Shadow said.

"Mental illness?" Tails said shocked.

"Jason, is this true?" Jamie asked horrified.

"No, it isn't!" Jason told his brother before turning to Shadow. "You keep your nose out of my life, got it!" Jason turned away from Shadow and tried to walk away, but Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Jason, you have aided and abetted a criminal, lied about your past, and have attacked a child AND a government agent! I'm sorry, but you are under arrest!" Shadow said while trying to slip some handcuffs onto Jason, only to be punched in the face. "You've just assaulted a government agent again! You are in a lot of trouble, Trickster! Come peacefully, or I will use force!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Jason mocked before turning away, when out of nowhere, a bright spotlight got shined in his face. "What the fu-"

"ATTENTION JASON R. DRUMMOND AND SELINA HARDY! THIS IS G.U.N.!YOU ARE UNDER ARREST REPEAT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" a soldier said through a megaphone on the helicopter. Following the announcement several G.U.N. soldiers and G.U.N. Hunters emerged from a dozen trucks that were only minutes ago hidden amongst the darkness.

"Damn it!" Jason said before he was forced to the ground by Shadow, with a pair of handcuffs forced onto his wrists.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Selina said as Omega grabbed her arm.

**"Resistance is futile. Just give up, and there will be limited-"** Omega was interrupted by a sudden laser blast from behind.

"Jamie?" Selina said in shock.

"Run Selina!" Jamie said as he continued to fend off soldiers with his arm cannon. "Just go! I'll hold them- AH!" Jamie fell to the ground, having been hit with Shadow's Chaos Spear from behind.

"YOU bleep BLACK ARMS bleep CHILD!" Jason shouted in anger as he knocked away the soldiers restraining him and ran towards Shadow, using his momentum to knock them both down. "NEVER HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Jason yelled, his eyes slowly turning orange with each hit he landed on Shadow. "WHAT DO YOU THINK MARIA WOULD HAVE SA-" Jason was knocked away by a Screw Kick before he could continue.

"Such a shame, you were rather cute." Rouge said, only to be shot in the back with a bolt of electricity.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Selina shouted as she fired off more blasts from her electric pistol.

**"Selina!"** Metal Sonic shouted, trying to protect itself and Lugosi from the soldiers and Hunters. **"What is going on!"**

"Metal, get to the safe house! Await further instructions!" Selina shouted, her electric pistol clearly loosing its effectiveness.

**"But Selina, you require my aid right now!"** Metal Sonic protested.

"There's too many of them! Even with your help there's no way we could- GAH!" Selina shouted in pain, a G.U.N. soldier having managed to sneak up behind her and shoot her with a stun gun.

**"Selina!"** Metal Sonic shouted before being hit with a Hunter's laser blast. Not wasting a second Metal Sonic quickly took off into the skies.

"Don't bother with following that robot, just focus on Trickster and Tanuki." Shadow said.

"Yes sir, but what about the other robot? The one they called 'Jamie'?" a soldier asked.

"Take him with the other two." Shadow commanded as Sonic ran up.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic shouted.

"My job, and if you try to interfere, I'll have you arrested for the obstruction of G.U.N. business." Shadow threatened, making Sonic reluctantly leave.

"C... Chaos... C... Con" Jason wheezed out before a soldier sprayed him with knockout gas. _'J... Jamie...__'_

**Hello everyone, I have an announcement to make. Once I finish writing this story, I will NOT post the sequel on . HOWEVER, I will continue the series at . I just wanted you all to know. I will keep this story up on though. If you happen to have a DeviantArt account and you want to Watch me, my name is Gatlingundemon9.**


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogation

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_****

_**Chapter 8: Interrogation**_****

**Interrogation Room 2B, Prison Island  
>3:43 A.M.<strong>

"Wake up, Trickster!" Shadow yelled as he threw water onto Jason.

"Wha..?" Jason said groggily.

"About time Trickster." Shadow said, tossing aside the empty bucket. "Who are you REALLY?"

Jason slowly opened his eyes, revealing that he was in an interrogation room, handcuffed together, with only his shoes on.

"Geeze Shads, you really went all out on me, huh? I'm just glad I'm like other male Mobians." Jason said with a cocky smirk, only to get slapped in the face.

"Answer me, Trickster! Who are you really?" Shadow said sternly.

"I told you, my name is Jason Roger Drummond." Jason insisted, only to receive another slap to the face.

"Liar! Tell me the truth!" Shadow shouted.

"Geeze Shads, did the stick up your bleep get a stick up its bleep too?" Jason remarked, only to receive a punch this time.

"Tell me who you really are!" Shadow yelled, little drops of spit flying out.

"Why are you acting this way?" Jason asked.

"Because you're a criminal! You and your girlfriend have attacked two government agents, withheld information, and lied about your identities!" Shadow yelled.

Jason stared at Shadow for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "You're jealous, aren't you? You can't stand the thought of there being someone who can easily take you on in every aspect!"

Shadow was about to raise his fist to punch Jason again when he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"That's enough, Shadow!" said an apparently fifty-something year old man in a military uniform. "You're acting too harshly to Mr. Drummond."

"I'm sorry, Commander." Shadow said, though judging from his tone he didn't actually feel this way.

"So you're G.U.N. Commander Tower?" Jason asked.

Commander Tower looked at Jason. "Yes, that's right, but what's your real name?" he asked.

"How many times must I tell you guys? It's Jason Roger Drummond. But never refer to me by my middle name!" Jason said.

"But if that's your real name why doesn't it appear it our files?" the Commander asked.

"... I don't know." Jason said.

Commander Tower narrowed his eyes and knelled down to look Jason face to face, allowing him to see the Commander's one brown eye and one green eye . "I think you're lying, so I'll ask again: What's your REAL name?"

"Why does G.U.N. have so much interest in me? Shouldn't this be a job for the police, not government agents?" Jason asked, genuinely curious.

"You have enough power to rival Agent Shadow. That alone is worthy of our attention, but several other things caught our attention." Commander Tower said as he held up Jason's fingerless gloves, the Black Arms symbol within view. "Care to explain?"

Jason shrugged. "I just like the symbol, why else would I have the sign of a human devouring alien race on them?"

"I would still like to know something: What is your real name?" Commander Tower asked again, putting the gloves in a box that was holding Jason's other stuff, which was quickly removed from the room.

"Where's Selina and Jamie?" Jason said, ignoring the question.

"That is none of your concern, now answer the question." Commander Tower said.

"Yeah? Well I think that it IS my concern, now tell me where they are!" Jason demanded.

"They're being interrogated in rooms 3D, and 6A." Commander Tower said.

"I want to see them." Jason said sternly.

"You are in no position to demand anything." Commander Tower said.

"If you don't let me see my brother and friend, I won't tell you jackbleep." Jason countered.

"Fine, put him in the prison uniform and take him to Cell Block D." Commander Tower said.

"Yes sir, are the bands ready?" Shadow asked.

"You're gonna play music for me? How sweet of you, if this keeps up, maybe we could go out for a night on the-." Jason joked before being slapped.

"Shut up, Trickster!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, that's enough!" Commander Tower said. "And no, the armbands aren't ready just yet."

"Damn!" Shadow said.

"Armbands? What armbands?" Jason asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Shadow said as he pulled Jason out of the room and into a hallway, where several G.U.N. were waiting, they then followed the two hedgehogs down the hall.

"Those wouldn't happen to be BULLET firing guns, right?" Jason asked nervously.

"They are, and if you try anything, they will shoot." Shadow said in a serious tone.

"Why are you acting like this? I mean, I get it, I'm a criminal with a bleepload of power, and you're angry and jealous about it, but normally you wouldn't react this way. So what gives?" Jason asked.

"I've decided to become a better agent, one that will be respected and feared amongst other agents and criminals, respectively. Then, once you're gotten rid of, I will be the only Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow said.

When Jason heard this he immediately began to worry. "Shads, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Shadow snapped as they arrived at Cell Block D.

"Well, you're starting sound like the currently possessed Dr. Eggman." Jason said worriedly.

When Shadow heard this he immediately stopped and punched Jason hard enough to make him fall to he ground. "Don't you ever compare me to Eggman! He is a criminal, just like you!"

"Wow, you're in a bad mood today." a voice from one of cells said. The owner stepped forward, revealing himself to be a purple and white weasel with a large fang sticking out of the side of his mouth wearing a prison uniform.

Jason spat out a bit of blood. "No way, that isn't Nack the Weasel, is it?"

"It's Fang the Sniper! And I'm not a complete weasel, I'm part wolf." Fang muttered.

"It doesn't matter, because you're having a cell away him." Shadow said as he roughly pulled Jason back onto his feet and forced him to continue forward.

"Oh boy! A new dark hedgiehog! Will he replace mister meanie red and black!" a new, younger voice asked at a hundred miles per hour, the voice's owner a small, green duck.

"Bean the Dynamite, I'm guess-?" Jason asked before being punched in the stomach.

"I told you to shut up!" Shadow yelled as he dragged Jason past several other cells, before reaching a room with several prisoner clothes. "Now get changed, your suit is the one lying on the chair." Shadow said before turning his back to Jason.

Jason, deciding not to argue, got changed into the prisoner clothes. "I'm done now."

"Good, now get moving." Shadow commanded.

"Yes sir." Jason said, only to get smacked in the back of the head.

"Shut your mouth." Shadow said, dragging Jason down the halls before reaching a cell that had a metal door with only one window, and a guard holding an AK-47 in one hand and a box in the other. "Does it contain the finished bands?" Shadow asked. The guard nodded in response. "Good."

"What, no bars?" Jason asked.

"I'm not taking any chances." Shadow said as he took the box.

"Then why are you leaving me in a cell with only a single guard to stop me?" Jason asked when Shadow opened the box and the cell door.

"I'm not just leaving you in there. I had these built." Shadow said as he removed two, thick, red armbands from the box. "These Inhibitor Bands will stop the Chaos energy from flowing through your body, meaning you can't use your powers, or turn into Chaos." Shadow said.

"... are you sure you don't want me to be any more like you?" Jason asked, only to be punched in the jaw.

"SHUT UP! Even when you have been beaten and thrown in prison you still find the need to mock me!" Shadow snarled, little droplets of spit flying out. He opened the door to the cell, slammed the Inhibitor Bands onto Jason's arms, locked them, then shoved him into the cell before slamming the door. "I hope you rot in there." Shadow said as he left.

_'Chaos? You there?'_ Jason mentally asked.

_**"yes, i am here"**_ Chaos responded.

_'Did you see Shadow? He's acting like he's possessed or something.'_ Jason thought worriedly.

_**"he is possessed, he has the same aura doctor robotnik had"**_ Chaos sadly conformed.

_'Damn. Now how do we stop him?'_ Jason thought, before noticing his body seemed to be glowing. "The hell?" Jason asked before he was engulfed in a bright light resembling Chaos Control. When it faded away, Jason gasped in surprise. _'I'm... human again? But how?'_ Jason asked before his eyes fell on the Inhibitor Bands. _'These... turned me back into a-'_ Jason thought before he heard the door unlocking. Quickly standing away from the door, Jason saw the guard enter his cell.

"Where are you?" the guard said as he entered the room with his AK-47 held out, only to have it quickly snatched from his hands and slammed over his head by Jason, who quickly covered the soldier's mouth and slammed his head onto the bed's frame, knocking the guard out cold. Without wasting any time Jason quickly removed the soldier's clothes and put them on, finding that they actually fit him rather well. Using his prisoner clothes he quickly improvised a gag and used his prisoner clothes' remains and to keep the guard in the bed.

"That should hold ya for now." Jason said, letting his Bronx accent slip through. "Now ya be a good lil' prisoner, and let me do my job." Jason said as he picked up the AK-47 and left the cell, making sure to lock it tightly. _'Now to get my friends. But first I'll need a distraction.'_ Jason thought to himself, before he grinned to himself. _'And I know the perfect one.'_ Heading down the hallways, he came across Fang, laying in his cell, clearly bored. "Hey, Fang. I got a question for ya."

"What could you want?" Fang said, not even looking at Jason.

"Do ya know where they store the prisoners' confiscated possessions?" Jason asked.

Fang stared at Jason. "You're a guard, why don't you know?"

"Just tell me." Jason said.

"In hallway H, room 2B." Fang said.

"Thanks." Jason said as he took out his keys and opened the cell door. "You're free to go."

"I... I am?" Fang asked as he stepped out. "Why?"

"For good behavior." Jason said, tossing him the keys. "Now, you be a good person and don't let anyone else out of their cells, or cause anarchy, or try to escape, or something ridiculous like that, ya got that?" Jason asked, winking.

Fang, quickly getting the message, grinned. "Got it."


	9. Chapter 9: Escape from Prison Island

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows  
><strong>__  
>Chapter 9: Escape from Prison Island<br>_**  
>Interrogation Room 6A, Prison Island<br>3:48 A.M.**_  
><em>  
>"Glad to see you're awake, Tanuki." Rouge said smugly as she paced around Selina, who was tied to her chair with a ridiculous amount of rope and with two guards standing at the doorway.<p>

"Hello Rouge." Selina said as she blinked her eyes, trying to make them become less blurry. "Did you miss me beating you up and stealing treasures?"

"They're MY jewels!" Rouge angrily shot back. Before Selina could respond though, someone frantically knocked at he door.

"Help! Help!" the unknown person said before the door was opened.

"What is it, soldier! I'm interrogating a prisoner!" Rouge shouted angrily.

"It's Fang the Sniper! He's escaped from his cell and started a riot!" a familiar looking soldier said in a panicked tone, which had a thick Bronx.

"What! Oh, of all the times-" Rouge muttered before she turned to the guards. "You two, go to the cells and stop as many prisoners as you can, and call in reinforcements! You, I can tell you're new here, so stay here with me." Rouge said, pointing to Jason.

"But, Agent Rouge, shouldn't you go with them?" Jason asked as the two guards ran past him.

"They can handle the riot, and I want to interrogate Tanuki here." Rouge responded.

Jason looked out the door and looked down the hallways before shutting the door. "That should give you some privacy."

"I don't believe I've caught your name, soldier. What was it?" Rouge asked.

"Private Smith. Ryan Smith." Jason said. "But may I ask you a question?"

"You may." Rouge said.

"Did you seriously think I was cute?" Jason asked, hiding his accent.

"What? No, I only thought that Jason was-" Rouge started to say before her eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything she was punched in the face and had Jason's AK-47 slammed over her head, knocking her out.

"Wow, I find it a bit... unnerving that a bat thinks my hedgehog form is cute." Jason said as he untied Selina.

"Jason, it really is you?" Selina asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Well obviously, didn't you recognize my face?" Jason asked as he put Rouge on the chair and started tying her up.

"I did, but I wasn't sure because of the accent. And how come you're human again?" Selina explained.

"I'll explain that later, and I always sound like this, I just covered it up because my teacher didn't understand me very well when I first arrived in Magerville." Jason explained as he gagged Rouge with some nearby duct tape, then pocketed it. "Now put your hands behind your back, we need to make this look real." Jason said as he pulled out some handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"Remember in Star Wars: A New Hope when Luke, Han, and Chewbacca get around the Death Star by pretending to be stormtroopers and handcuffing Chewy to make him look like a prisoner?" Jason explained.

Selina sighed and stuck her hands behind her back, allowing Jason to handcuff her. "And where did you get the name Ryan Smith from?"

"It's the alias I usually go by when I infiltrate a gang." Jason explained. "Now move along prisoner!" Jason shouted in his Bronx accent as he nudged her in the back with his AK-47.

"OW! And be careful with that thing!" Selina said.

"I'm just getting into character, and don't worry, I have the safety on." Jason assured her as they walked out of the room.

**Interrogation Room 3D, Prison Island  
>3:52 A.M.<strong>

Jamie looked around, clearly afraid. "Wh-what do you guys want with me? I didn't do anything!"

"We know, we're just holding onto you until your 'brother' admits his real name." one of the G.U.N. soldiers said.

"But Jason IS my real brother!" Jamie insisted.

"Oh really? Then why doesn't his name appear in our files. Hell, why doesn't your name appear!" the soldier responded.

Before Jamie could respond an alarm blared out **'ALERT! ALERT! PRISONERS ARE RIOTING! REPEAT! PRISONERS ARE RIOTING!'**

"A prison riot? Now?" the soldier said in shock while the door opened, and Selina and Jason entered the room. "What do you want!"

"Commander Tower and Agent Shadow wants to see the three new prisoners, which includes the kid." Jason said in his thick Bronx accent.

"Now! But there's a riot going on!" the soldier complained.

"Do you really want to argue with Agent Shadow right now?" Jason asked.

"...good point." the soldier agreed as he freed Jamie from the chair he was strapped to.

"I thought so." Jason said as he handcuffed Jamie's hands together behind his back. "Now get moving prisoners!" Jason shouted as he pushed the muzzle of the gun into Jamie's back.

"Hey! Be careful with that thing!" Jamie said as they left the room.

"Sorry about that lil' bro, had to stay in character." Jason said once they were outside.

"Jason? Thank God!" Jamie said.

"Er... right, but remember, we're trying to escape, so just pretend you're my prisoners." Jason said.

"Oh! Right." Jamie said.

"But before we leave, we'll need to get our stuff back." Jason said. "Now get moving!" he shouted, lightly pushing them with his gun barrel. After several minutes of walking they eventually reached the right room. "Alright, Jamie, find our stuff, Selina try to get us some transportation out of here. I'll guard the door." Jason said after bolting the door shut.

"Right!" Jamie said as he began rummaging through the boxes as Selina hacked into the computer. "Got them!" Jamie said as he ran back carrying three boxes and set them on the table. "This one's yours Jason." Jamie said as he set aside the box. "And this one is... um, I don't think I heard your name. Serena, wasn't it?"

"Selina. Selina Hardy." Selina said, not looking up from the screen. "And could you hand me the flash drive? It's in the red pouch."

Jamie dug around the pouch for a bit and pulled out a flash drive with Tanuki's logo on it. "This it?" Jamie asked as he handed it to her.

"Yeah, that's the one." Selina said as she plugged it in.

"Why'd you want it? We don't have time to download top secret blueprints." Jason said.

"I'm not just downloading blueprints. I'm downloading the location of Eggman's new base." Selina responded.

"Oh, good thinking." Jason said.

"Okay, Eggman's base has been downloaded, but we're on an island that doesn't seem to have a harbor, so how do we get off?" Selina said while removing the flash drive.

"Try to find a hanger or something." Jason responded while Jamie reattached his weapons.

"I'll keep watch, you get changed." Jamie said.

"Alright, thanks." Jason said as he handed Jamie the AK-47 and went to get changed in privacy. "So... how do you know my brother?" Jamie asked Selina after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm his best friend, and we're in the same band. But... I'd like to be more than friends." Selina said.

"You mean... you have a crush on Jason?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, and Jason knows, but... he hasn't really shown any signs that he returns those feelings." Selina said somewhat sadly.

"What feelings?" Jason asked, stuffing something into his jacket.

"Nothing, and I found the hanger bay, so can I get changed?" Selina asked.

"Here you go." Jamie said as he handed her the box. "I'll upload the map of this place onto my body's hard drive so it we can find the hanger more easily."

"Good thinking." Jason said as Jamie pulled out a small cord from his body and plugged it into the computer.

"Jason, I want to ask you a question." Jamie said.

"Alright, shoot." Jason said.

"Do you still believe in God?" Jamie asked.

Jason looked Jamie. "Why do you want to know?"

"You hesitate whenever I mention God, so do you still follow him?" Jamie asked.

After a few minutes of thinking about how he should respond, Jason gave his answer. "No."

"What! By why not?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Because he allowed this to happen to you." Jason said. "He allowed my brother's soul to be shoved into a machine. I will NEVER forgive him for it."

"But he wanted to make you stronger. I mean, look at you! You're on the verge of breaking us out, and you're only human!" Jamie argued.

"So? That doesn't change my hatred. For all I care, God can go shove a rock up his-" Jason started to say before being smacked over the head. "OW!"

"JASON!" Selina said angrily. "You nearly swore in front of your little brother!"

"So? I know several swears." Jamie said.

"...you do?" Selina asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah." Jamie said.

"That's not much of a swear." Selina said.

"It's all I'll let him say." Jason explained.

"Done! Lets get going." Jamie said as he unplugged himself from the computer.

"Good. Which way to the hanger?" Jason asked as he opened the door.

"Just follow me!" Jamie said as he ran out.

"Wait up!" Jason shouted as he and Selina followed, only to run into several G.U.N. Hunters.

**"Prisoners located. Preparing to apprehend."** the apparent leader said as the Hunters raised their guns to fire at the trio.

"Jason, what do we do!" Jamie shouted in worry. "Jason?" Jamie asked when hew didn't respond. When he turned to see why, he that Jason was apparently concentrating.

"Jason?" Selina asked.

"CHAOS MISSILE BARRAGE!" Jason shouted, pointing _Renewed Hope_ up. Several missile shaped Chaos Spears then flew up from the blade and rained down on the Hunters, destroying them all. "Phew, it worked." Jason said in a relieved tone.

"Jason, what the-" Jamie started to say.

"JAMES KELLY DRUMMOND, DON'T YOU **DARE** FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Jason suddenly shouted.

"Jason!" Jamie shouted in protest.

"Where'd you learn that move from? And why'd you call your brother James Kelly Drummond?" Selina asked in confusion.

"Don't call me that!" Jamie said angrily.

"In order: I made up that move a while ago, but never used it before cause it was untested, and Jamie's middle name is Kelly." Jason explained.

"JASON!" Jamie shouted.

"Wow, really?" Selina asked, suppressing a smile.

"It's not my fault!" Jamie said to defend himself.

"Isn't Kelly a girl's name?" Selina asked.

"Does it really matter! Let's just get going before someone finds us!" Jamie shouted before running off, Jason and Selina soon following.  
><strong><br>Commander Tower's Secondary Office, Prison Island  
>4:16 A.M.<strong>

"A prisoner riot! Now!" Commander Tower said in a frustrated tone while Shadow watched him nearly rip out his hair in anger.

"It's the work of Trickster, it HAS to be!" Shadow said.

"I don't care what's causing it! Just stop them!" Commander Tower said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes sir." Shadow said. Shadow turned to the intercom and switched it on. "Attention, all personal. This is Agent Shadow. Capture as many escaped prisoners as you can, but the priority targets are Trickster, Tanuki, and the robot A-97. Shoot to kill permission granted."

"What! No, Shadow! We won't kill them!" Commander Tower shouted reaching for the intercom. "This is Commander Tower! Ig-" the Commander started to say before he was knocked out by a gun handle being slammed over his head.

"Sorry Commander, but I cannot allow Trickster to leave here alive." Shadow said coldly as he holstered his gun and left the office.  
><strong><br>Hanger Bay, Prison Island  
>4:25 A.M.<strong>

Several guards were patrolling the hanger, each one unaware that their comrades were being taken out quickly and quietly.

"Okay! It's clear!" Selina called out after knocking the final guard unconscious.

"Great, now let's see if we can hot-wire one of these things to get us out of here." Jason said as he ran to a helicopter.

"Wait, I think I can hack into the copter with my Tengu blades." Jamie said.

"Remove these first, will ya lil' bro?" Jason asked, gesturing to his arm bands.

"No problem." Jamie said, dragging his Tengu blades across the armbands, hacking into them and commanding them to open and fall off of Jason, causing the light similar to Chaos Control reappear and revert him back to his hedgehog form. "Whoa!"

"Thanks." Jason said, picking up the armbands. "Now let's get going before-"

"You're not going anywhere, Trickster." Shadow interrupted, having arrived with Rouge and Omega in time to see Jason become a hedgehog again.

"So, you really are a human, huh Jason Drummond? How can you change between them?" Rouge asked, genuinely confused.

"Well that's the thing. You see, I was born a human. But, I'm not exactly sure as to how I became a hedgehog." Jason explained.

"And why should we trust people who've lied about themselves?" Shadow asked, ignoring Rouge's surprised look.

"You don't have to trust me, I'm just saying the truth." Jason said.

"Either way, I cannot let you leave. You are too much of a threat and must be stopped." Shadow said.

"Sorry Shads, but you're being a major jerk, so I gotta stop ya before I leave." Jason said.

**"Switching to Combat mode."** Omega said as his hands were replaced with small missile barrels.

"Oh (bleep)!" Jason said before leaping out of the way of Omega's small missiles.

"Got you now, Tanuki!" Rouge said as she used her Screw Kick move Selina, but was knocked away by someone else doing the same move. "What!

"I guess being in this body can be helpful at times." Jamie said, using several martial arts moves on Rouge.

"How did a kid like you get to be such a good fighter!" Rouge asked.

"Where I grew up, I had to be a fighter." Jamie said. "And Robotnik did upload several fighting styles into this body." he added while doing a homing attack.

While this was going on Jason and Shadow were chasing each other and fighting.

"C'mon Shads, is that really all you've got! Some ultimate lifeform." Jason taunted.

"Shut up, Trickster!" Shadow snarled before shooting his pistol at Jason, who barely managed to dodge it.

"YIKES!" Jason shouted. "I was only kidding!" Shadow simply fired his pistol again as a response. "Damn it Shadow, something is wrong with you! You keep trying to kill me!"

"So?" Shadow said, firing more bullets at Jason.

"There! The Shadow I know doesn't want to ki-" Jason said before he was suddenly grabbed by Omega and launched into a wall.

**"Give up or be destroyed."** Omega said.

"Damn it, Omega! Can't you see that Shadow's not well?" Jason said in anger.

**"Agent Shadow is just under a lot of stress, it will pass."** Omega said dismissively.

"That's bull(bleep), and you know it!" Jason shouted.

**"It does not matter, you are a criminal and you shall be stopped."** Omega said as he raised his arm guns to Jason.

"Damn it, I didn't want to do this!" Jason said as he pulled out two MAC-11 automatic pistols and opened fire on Omega.

**"My vision has been impaired!"** Omega shouted after a bullet hit his 'eye'.

"WHOA! Where'd you get a pair of guns from!" Selina asked in shock.

"I found them amongst the confiscated items while I was changing my clothes." Jason explained, only to get hit by a homing attack.

"I am sick and tired of you Trickster!" Shadow shouted, aiming his gun at Jason's head, but before he could fire his gun was knocked out of his hands by a laser.

"Thanks lil' bro!" Jason said.

"No problem!" Jamie responded, only to be Screw kicked by Rouge in the back, sending him flying into Jason and Selina hard enough to send something small and made of plastic flying out of one of Jason's jacket pockets.

"Rouge, Omega, prepare for Chaos Inferno." Shadow said as he pulled out a fake Chaos emerald. Rouge nodded and flew up to Omega, ready to lift him, and Omega readied his arm cannons.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Selina asked rhetorically.

"Nope. We're (bleep)." Jason responded, moving in front of his friends to try and protect them.

"CHAOS CON-" Shadow began to say only to be interrupted by something that shocked not only him, but Rouge and Omega as well.

_'All Hail Shadow! Heroes rise again!' _Jason's iTouch blared, making Team Dark stare at it in shock.

"What the-?" Rouge started to say, but was hit with a homing attack that also made her drop Omega.

"Sorry, can't talk now! Have to get my iTouch!" Jason said quickly and leaped off of her, running towards his iTouch, managing to scoop it up as he rolled by. "Well, that was certainly a close one." Jason said as he shut it off and put it back in his jacket.

"What was that song on there?" Shadow demanded.

"_All Hail Shadow_ Crush 40 remix." Jason said. "But right now, you should be worried."

"Why?" Shadow said dismissively.

"Ladrón, Jamie! Use your most powerful attacks NOW!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" Selina and Jamie said, having readied their weapons while Jason was distracting Team Dark.

"CHAOS MISSILE BARRAGE!" Jason shouted while Selina and Jamie fired several red missiles and lightning bolts respectively, both of which rained down on Team Dark amongst the Chaos Missiles.

**"Uh-oh."** Omega said just before he was hit by Selina's missiles, Rouge was hit with full force from the Chaos Missiles, and Shadow was electrified by the lightning, knocking Team Dark out.

"Well THAT was easy." Jason said.

"Jason, come on!" Jamie shouted as he ran to the helicopter with Selina.

"Oh, right!" Jason said and quickly followed, not noticing Shadow open his eyes as he leaped into the copter. "You sure you can fly this thing?"

"Yeah, all I gotta do is-" Jamie said before he was interrupted by a long, black, tentacle wrapping itself around Jason's throat and pulling him out of the helicopter. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Jamie shouted.

"I REFUSE to be beaten by you, Faker!" Shadow shouted, only his voice was distorted, his eyes were dark orange, his hands had turned into sharp claws, his mouth seemed to have turned into ragged spikes, and he was steady being covered by a sludge-like substance that was also creating the tentacle which was currently dragging Jason to the possessed Shadow. "I am going to kill you, right here, right now!" he shouted as the tentacle tightened its grip, slowly starving Jason of oxygen.

"Jason!" Jamie shouted, making Rouge moan and slowly wake up.

"Mm... wha..?" she said, blinking her eyes to get them into focus, but when they were finally clear enough to see, they widened in horror at what they saw. "SHADOW, DON'T! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"So?" Shadow responded coldly, his grip tightening further. Rouge, realizing Shadow could not be reasoned with at the moment, tried to attack Shadow with a Screw Kick, but was only grabbed by another tentacle and thrown aside. "My own teammates turn on me!" Shadow shouted in pure fury. "Then I'll kill you too!" the tentacle he used to grab Rouge then suddenly grew several spikes and tried to crush the bat, but was shredded by several bullets impacting it.

"Agent Shadow, I command you to stand down!" Commander Tower said through a megaphone while several soldiers, including Omega, were firing at the possessed super soldier. Shadow's response was to regenerate his tentacle and swipe it at the soldiers, knocking them all back.

"Not until this Faker is six feet under concrete!" Shadow roared.

"Jamie, was gotta do something!" Selina said in fear, wanting to face Shadow but worried about what he'll do if she tried.

"I AM trying to do something!" Jamie said, trying to find the switch to the helicopter's built in machine gun, but accidentally pushed the wrong switch, activating the built in searchlight. "Oops, wrong-" Jamie said before noticing Shadow's reaction. Shadow was screeching in apparent pain while trying to cover his eyes, small bits of wispy black smoke was rising from him, and most of the tentacles he grew were receding back to him, while the tentacle that had been strangling Jason loosened its grip enough for Jason to pry it off.

"Light..!" Jason rasped, trying to get much needed air back into his lungs. "I need... more light!" Jason said again, before remembering where he could get it from. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a flash-bang grenade and pulled the pin before tossing it to Shadow. "Hey Mephiles!" Jason shouted. Shadow turned to Jason's direction just as the flash-bang ignited with a loud bang and flash of light, making Shadow scream in pain as the sludge seemed to pry itself off of Shadow, who fell to the floor unconscious and was quickly moved away by Jason, who then took off his Extreme Gear goggles. "Shadz! You okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Doctor... injected something... dark presence..!" Shadow said in a delirious tone.

"Shadz?" Jason asked, only to hear another primal screech, and when he turned around he quickly got out of the way of another tentacle that slammed down where Jason was barely a second before, missing Shadow only by inches. The tentacle retracted to the pile of sludge, only now it was in a vaguely humanoid form. Giving off another screech it charged towards Jason with surprising speed, its tentacles whipping about madly as they took on various forms ranging from spiked hammers to battle axes.

"Jason! Get in the copter!" Selina shouted as the copter's blades started moving.

"Yes ma'am!" Jason shouted as he reached into his jacket pocket, dodged all the attacking tentacles, and pulled out the pin on a second flash-bang, and tossed it right into the creature's face as he was passing by, and leaped straight into the helicopter just as the flash-bang ignited and blew up, the much closer proximity making the creature burn up and fade into black smoke, finally dead. "Alright Team Trickster, lets get the bloody hell outta here!" Jason said, strapping himself into a chair.

"Team Trickster? Really?" Jamie asked as he navigated the copter out of the open roof and away from Prison Island.

"What?" Jason said.

"Nothing, but NOW where do we go? We can't hide out at the Chaotix's place, and they've probably put our picture in the papers by now." Jamie asked.

"Don't worry Jamie, I know a place." Selina assured him.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." Selina said with a smirk. "Just follow my instructions."

**Back at the Hanger**

"Preparing to open fire on the copter sir!" a soldier said.

"No! Don't open fire!" Shadow said, his mind finally clear again.

"But sir, earlier you said-" a soldier began.

"That wasn't me! That... that... thing was controlling my actions!" Shadow explained.

"Do as he said, soldier." Commander Tower said.

"But sir, why are we letting them go?" a different soldier asked.

**"All G.U.N. vehicles have a built in tracking device so we can keep track of them."** Omega explained.

"And therefore we'll know their next stop." Commander Tower finished.


	10. Preparations

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 10: Preparations_

**6:32 A.M.**

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked for literally the hundredth time.

"No." Selina responded, her tone frustrated.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked again after a few minutes.

"No." Selina replied.

"Are we-" Jason began after another few minutes of silence.

"If you say 'there yet', I will break off your middle finger!" Selina said in a clearly angry tone.

"...nearly at the destination you told us about?" Jason said after a few seconds of thought.

"ARGH!" Selina said. "You are an bleephole, you know that?"

"At least I'm not a Gary-Stu." Jason responded.

"Guys, we're approaching a building." Jamie said.

Selina looked out the copter's cockpit window. "Yeah, that's the place." she conformed.

When Jason looked out the cockpit window, his jaw dropped. "You're kidding me..." The helicopter landed on the lawn of an old looking mansion, one Jason had sen before. "You're having us land on the lawn of a mansion that we don't even own!"

Selina sighed. "Are you really that dense? I am Henrietta Winslow."

Jason was silent for several minutes as he absorbed the information. "Why'd you buy THIS piece of bleep?" Jason asked, pointing to the rather decrepit looking mansion.

"Look, I know the place isn't in the best of conditions at the moment, but the bedrooms and the training area are usable." Selina said.

"Oh really? And what about the kitchen? I'm starvin'!" Jason said.

"I'll go buy a pizza." Selina sighed.

"No! You'll be spotted!" Jason said worriedly.

"Not if my theory is correct." Selina said.

"What theory?" Jamie asked.

"Jason, hand me your Inhibitor Bands." Selina said.

"Okay, but what for?" Jason asked as he tossed them to her.

Instead of answering Selina put the armbands on, which caused a light similar to Chaos Control appear around her, and when it faded away, Selina was human again. "My theory was correct! Chaos energy flows through me as well!"

"So you're a human again, what good will that do us?" Jamie asked.

"Well, no one knows that I was also a human, so they won't suspect Henrietta Winslow of being the Master Thief Tanuki!" Selina said smugly.

"Alright, so what do me and Jamie do while we wait for the pizza?" Jason asked Selina.

_"Chosen One!"_ Lugosi called out as he flew over to hug Jason, his emote dot a heart.

"Lugosi!" Jason said happily as he returned the hug. "How're you doing?"

_"I'm good Chosen One, but who are these people?"_ Lugosi asked, his emote dot now a question mark.

"You already know her, it's Selina Hardy." Jason said.

_"It is?"_ Lugosi asked in a shocked voice, his emote dot an exclamation mark.

"Yeah, she's just in a different form." Jason explained.

"Err.. Jason? Why are you talking to a Chao?" Jamie asked.

"Cause I can understand him." Jason explained.

"You can?" Jamie asked.

Jason nodded. "Jamie, this is Lugosi, my friend. Lugosi, this is Jamie, my little brother."

_"He's your brother? But he's made of metal."_ Lugosi asked.

"Yeah, I know, but trust me, he's my brother." Jason said.

_"Well, since you say he's your brother, he's a friend of mine!"_ Lugosi said happily.

"Great!" Jason said before thinking of something. "Say Lugosi, where's Metal Sonic?" Jason asked.

_"He went somewhere and vanished."_ Lugosi said.

"Vanished?" Jason asked.

"He probably went to get that upgrade I had Cogsworth working on." Selina said.

"Upgrade? What upgrade?" Jason asked.

"Well, while I was repairing your brother I remembered when you showed me the game _Sonic Heroes_ and Metal Sonic's redesign, so I had Cogsworth hack into Eggman's security systems and download the redesign onto his hard drive, and by the time I sent Metal Sonic here Cogsworth had finished the upgrade, so Metal Sonic is probably receiving the new upgrade now." Selina explained.

"Wait, so you mean that..?" Jason asked in an excited tone before the doors to the mansion opened, and Metal Sonic came out, only he looked different. "Metal Sonic!" Jason asked.

"Incorrect. I am Neo Metal Sonic 2.0." Neo Metal Sonic corrected as he looked over his new body with glowing green eyes.

"2.0? You've been improved further?" Jason asked, and Neo Metal Sonic responded by melting down, splitting into two puddles, then shape shifting into near exact copies of Jason and Jamie. "Whoa!"

"I am assuming you like this new form?" Neo Metal Sonic asked as his halves merged back together.

"Yeah, except for one thing." Jason said.

"Oh? What do you find unsatisfactory?" Neo Metal Sonic asked.

"The name. I don't think you should be related to Sonic anymore, even if it's only by name. Cause then everyone will think you're still evil, but you aren't, so you need a new name." Jason explained as he headed into the mansion.

"Very well. Any suggestions?" the robot asked.

"... how about we call you... Neo the android?" Jason suggested.

"Neo... very well, I am now Neo the android." the robot stated

"Well that was easy." Jason said. "But what do we do while you get the pizza?" Jason asked Selina.

"I'll show you." Selina said, turning to a large fish tank built into the wall that was filled with rainbow fish and-

"Koi!" Jamie said excitedly and ran to the tank. "I love watching Koi! They're so pretty!"

"Glad you like them." Selina said, pulling back her sleeve and dipping her arm in the water, searching for something amongst the pebbles. "Now where is that- ah, there we are." she said, having found a smooth green stone amongst the pebbles, which she pushed down.

"Why're you so concerned about one-" Jason asked before seeing the fish tank sink into the ground while the wall behind it slide off to the sides, revealing a large room hidden behind it. "Oh."

"You like Batman a lot, don't you?" Jamie asked.

"What can I say? I like comic books." Selina said, entering the room. "Well, you guys coming in or not?"

Jason nodded and quickly stepped into the room, accompanied by Jamie, Lugosi, and Neo. "Um, is this it?"

"No, it isn't Trickster." Selina said while pushing a few buttons, making the doors shut and the room start moving downward.

"An elevator! How'd you manage to get a freaking elevator installed with a few weeks!" Jamie asked in a surprised voice.

"I bought several really efficient robots at a surprisingly low price." Selina said. "But the guy I bought them from looked kinda weird. Does this world have any hybrid Mobians?"

"The only official one I know of is Nack the weasel, who's part wolf as well. Why?" Jason asked.

"He looked like an alligator, but he had green hair with red streaks, and last I checked, reptiles didn't grow hair or fur." Selina said.

"Huh." Jason said when the elevator stopped, only for his eyes to widen when the doors opened. "Oh my-! How did you-!"

In front of the group was a large cavern with a training area, a small lab off to the side, a video game area, a small chao garden, and what looked like a trophy room. In the distance Jason could see several Guard Robos digging out more of the cavern and constructing several pillars to support the ceiling.

"You like it? It's been taking up most of my time, but I think the place looks great." Selina said nervously while Lugosi flew over to the Chao garden.

"HOW THE bleep DID YOU MANAGE TO HAVE ALL THIS BUILT!" Jason said.

"I told you, I had the robots working down here." Selina explained.

"... oh." Jason said, stepping out of the elevator. "Hey, where's the real Gamma?" Jason asked.

**"E102 Gamma is in the training area, making sure his limbs are in proper condition."** a voice said from several loudspeakers.

"What the- Is that Cogsworth!" Jason asked.

"Who?" Jamie asked while stepping out with Neo and Lugosi.

"My personal servant. He watches over the house, like my own JARVIS." Selina explained.

"Who's JARVIS?" Jamie asked.

"Iron Man's personal A.I. from the movies." Selina explained. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna go get that pizza." she said, the elevator doors closing.

"So... what now?" Jamie asked.

"You need a serious paint job, lil' bro. gold and blue don't mix as a body color, and besides, do you really wanna walk around with Eggman's logo on your shield?" Jason asked.

"Heck no!" Jamie said.

"Figured as much, so c'mon, I'll give ya a new look." Jason said, leading his brother to a worktable with several spray cans on it. "Alright, now lets see..." Jason said as he looked through the colors. "Okay, we've got green?"

"No." Jamie said.

"Okay, how 'bout red?" Jason suggested.

"Nah, too bloody for my taste." Jamie complained.

"You up for purple?" Jason asked.

"No way!" Jamie immediately said.

"Blue?" Jason suggested hopefully.

"Nah, we've got enough blue people here already." Jamie said.

"Oh, how about pink?" Jason asked.

"Dude! I'm a boy, not a girl!" Jamie said.

"Alright, alright." Jason said, putting the can back.

"How about black?" Jamie asked. "That way I can look more like you."

"Okay, black it is." Jason said while getting the spray paint, a painter's mask, and a pair of goggles. "Now hold still." For the next few minutes Jason sprayed Jamie with the paint, waiting for it to dry before adding the next coat.

"Hey Jason, you said you would tell me how you know that girl and how come you're a hedgehog when you had enough time, and I think we have enough time now." Jamie said.

Jason didn't really want to tell Jamie about the six years he missed out on, but he told him anyway, but left out some parts, such as when he tried to slash his own wrists. He told him about how he was in a band, how he worked for the police by infiltrating gangs, how he ended up on Mobius, and how he could become Chaos.

"...wow, all that happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Yep." Jason said, taking off the painter's mask and goggles. "But none of my depression matters now that you're alive. And lookin' awesome. Now we just gotta paint your shield so no one can see Eggbleep's face." he said, tossing the can of spray paint to his brother.

"What are you gonna do?" Jamie asked, catching the paint with one hand.

"I'm gonna set up a new method of training for you while you paint the shield." Jason explained while he pulled out a thin, black square from his pocket and went over to a large T.V.

"Okay." Jamie said with a shrug, painting his shield a yellow gold color with silver edges. Once he was done he walked over to Jason, who was playing-

"Sonic Battle! THIS is how you're going to train me!" Jamie said in disbelief.

"Yep. You'd be surprised at what you can learn with video games. I once had a pen pal in Brazil who learned fluent English from playing the Sonic the hedgehog games. Hell, I learned basic sword fighting thanks to my Wii!" Jason said as he used Rouge's Silent Size move to take out Shadow.

"The what?" Jamie said.

"The Nintendo Wii. Utilizes motion sensing technology for gameplay, even though the graphics are bleep when compared to the PS3 and Xbox 360." Jason said, holding out a homemade controller to Jamie. "Your turn."

"What, you want me to play this game?" Jamie asked.

"Yep. I also have Megaman & Bass, if you'd rather play that." Jason said.

"No, I'll play this game." Jamie said, taking the controller. "I still don't see how this is training."

"You will, now K.O. Shadow ten times, and makes sure to use as many moves as possible." Jason said as he sat back and watched his brother play the game.

"Okay, I've beat Shadow ten times." Jamie said after several minutes.

"Good, now go to the training area and practice fighting." Jason said.

"Just like that!" Jamie said in disbelief.

"Yes, and be sure to use those new moves you learned." Jason said.

"What new moves!" Jamie said frustrated.

"The ones you copied from Sonic Battle." Jason said.

"... you think I learned some new moves from just watching it!" Jamie said in disbelief.

"Yes, that was how Emerl could copy abilities." Jason explained.

"Yeah, but those moves were from a video game!" Jamie said.

"One that we are currently inside of." Jason countered.

"...oh yeah." Jamie said before going to the training grounds, seeing that Gamma was there. "Aren't you E102 Gamma?"

"That is correct." Gamma said, who was practicing out his new features.

"Hey, can you help me train?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Certainly." Gamma said, turning to Jamie. "The rules are simple. Knock out the opponent at least once to win." Gamma explained before firing a small missile at Jamie, who quickly dodged by jumping off to the side and launching a remote mine at Gamma, sending him flying. "That was good. But not enough." Gamma said before suddenly kneeling down and driving forward, his hands turning into drills. Jamie quickly countered this by making an ice wall appear in front of himself via his frost gun, which Gamma ran into, but was able to break through with a minimal amount of damage to himself.

"I'm back guys!" Selina shouted, making Jamie loose concentration long enough to be hit with a Solid Knuckle.

"Awesome!" Jason said, throwing aside his controller and running over.

"Alright, time to feast!" Selina said happily as she placed down a large pizza on a table and took off the armbands, turning her back into a fox.

"Alright!" Jason said, grabbing a slice and eating it gleefully. "Hey Jamie, you've really gotta try a slice of this-" he started to say before remembering his brother's condition. "-never mind." he quickly said.

"I'm going to get back to training." Jamie said in a somewhat depressed sounding tone before he turned around and went over to the targets.

"Bro, wait!" Jason said, tossing his slice of pizza back in the box and running over to him. "I'm sorry bro, I shouldn't have said that."

"Jason, I'm not hungry. Nor am I sleepy. How can I still be human?" Jamie asked without looking at him.

"Jamie, look at me." Jason said forcefully, pulling Jamie around to look at him. "I don't care about either of those things. You have a soul, and that's all the proof I need for you to be human. It doesn't matter to me that you're currently a robot, you're still my bro."

"But Jason, I don't want to be a robot, I want to be completely human again!" Jamie said, hugging his brother and sobbing.

"I know bro, that's why I'll make sure Egghead derobotisizes you, even if I have to handcuff his hands to the console to do it." Jason told his brother, hugging him back and gently patting his back.

"You will?" Jamie asked, looking up at him with oil stained eyes.

"I swear on my soul." Jason assured his brother. "Now lets wipe those tears away from your eyes." Jason said as he took out a navy blue piece of cloth from his jacket and wiped away the oil, before realizing what he was using as a rag. "Oops." Jason nervously laughed. "I forgot that I still had this." Jason said, unfolding the scarf.

"My scarf!" Jamie said happily taking it and wrapping it around his neck tightly. "I thought you lost it!"

"Nah, I would never be that careless." Jason said before something occurred to him. "I just realized something bro."

"Really? What?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a fan of Sonic the hedgehog, and now I'm a Mobian hedgehog with Super speed and Chaos powers, while you, a Megaman fan, got turned into a robot that wears a scarf, carries a shield, and can copy powers." Jason said.

After a few seconds Jamie realized hat he was getting at. "We each got turned into a being similar to our idols!"

"Yep." Jason said. "Now c'mon, lets get some more repairs done on you before you go head to head with Gamma again."

"Right." Jamie said, standing up.

**8:23 A.M.**

"Alright, lets try this move again." Jason said to himself, his guitar out. "I feel so stupid, using a magic guitar for attacking." Jason muttered to himself. "Okay, so I gotta say some lyrics involving an element while playing that guitar cord? So bleep stupid, why couldn't mine fire lasers like Sonic's?" he angrily muttered to himself before sighing and strumming a few strings. "Welcome to the greatest storm." he said in a reluctant voice, but jumped back in shock when a small tornado appeared and flew forwards, vanishing a few yards away. "Holy bleep, it worked!"

"Jason, will you quite down? Tikal is teaching me how to become invisible!" Selina called out while the completely repaired Jamie watched her.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet now." Jason said.

"Thank you. Now what was it again?" Selina asked Tikal.

"You need to focus, imagine light bending around you, no one seeing you." Tikal explained.

"Okay." Selina said, doing as Tikal said.

"You must remain calm, and concentrate, otherwise you will become visible again." Tikal warned.

"Okay, thanks." Selina said before closing her eyes. After about five minutes Selina slowly became transparent. "Hey it's working!" she said happily, only to immediately become opaque again. "Damn it..." she muttered.

"Keep trying. I am certain that you will-" Tikal started to say before a large tidal wave crashed down on them.

"What the hell!" Selina asked after the tidal wave vanished.

"Sorry! My fault!" Jason called out.

"Where the hell did that water come from!" Jamie asked, wiping the water off of his armor.

"It happened when I sang some lyrics from _Open Your Heart_." Jason explained.

"Oh." Jamie said, just before Cogsworth's voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

**"Mistress Hardy, the hacked drones tell us that Dr. Eggman is planning on starting a worldwide invasion."** Cogsworth said.

"Oh bleep!" Jason shouted worriedly. "We have to stop him!"

"Yeah, we can't let Robotnik and Mephiles take over!" Jamie said, standing up and grabbing his shield.

"But guys, we need sleep, and we haven't completely mastered our new abilities!" Selina protested.

"No better training that one on the battlefield!" Jason said, getting his Extreme Gear Board.

"Jason is right, you must stop the shadow as soon as possible!" Tikal said.

"Then lets get going!" Jamie said.

Selina sighed and pulled out her cellphone. "At least let me call Sonic and Tails. They can at least help us."

"Fine, now lets go bro!" Jason said, pocketing several new flash bangs and running for the elevator when he was stopped by Neo.

"May I come with you?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, any help would be appreciated." Jason said. "Now come on, Sonic and Tails will be arriving soon, so lets go!" Jason ran to the elevator, followed by Jamie, Selina, and Neo. "How long till they get here?"

"Five minutes tops." Selina said, charging her electric pistol and looking over her fixed nightsticks.

"Good." Jason said, the elevator stopping at their destination. "Alright, now all we gotta do is wait Sonic and the others to arrive." he said, running out of the elevator to the mansion's lawn.

"Where the hell are they!" Jamie said impatiently, after having to wait ten minutes.

"Calm down, they're approaching us now." Jason said, pointing to the _Tornado_, which landed on the grass.  
>"What took you guys?" Jason asked.<p>

"Sorry, but Amy showed up, and when she heard about the situation-" Tails started to explain.

"I knew I just HAD to help!" Amy said, leaping out of the plane, but then she spotted Neo. "AHHH! It's Metal Sonic!" she said, pulling out her hammer.

"Amy, STOP! He's on our side now." Jason assured her.

"Really?" Amy asked, not lowering her hammer though.

"I assure you, Miss Rose, that I am no longer serving the Doctor. And my name is Neo the Android now." Neo said.

After a few seconds of thought Amy lowered her hammer. "Fine, but if you hurt my boyfriend..!" she threatened, putting her hammer away.

"Hey, where DO you store that thing?" Jason asked the pink hedgehog.

"That's personal info!" Amy said.

"Whatever, let's just get going!" Jamie said.

"Um... guys? The _Tornado_ can't hold everyone." Tails said nervously.

"Some of us will have to walk? No problem. Tails will pilot the plane, Amy will be in the back seat with me, Jamie and Neo can fly alongside the plane, and Trickster and Sonic can run along the-" Selina started to say.

"Hell no! I'm riding in the _Tornado_!" Jason said.

"What! Why!" Selina asked in a shocked voice.

"_Ladron_, you're telling me to not ride in THE _Tornado_. I AM going to ride in that plane, no matter what. Consider it a possible last request." Jason said.

"Last request? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Eggman's stepping up his game, so I might not survive this." Jason said. "If I don't live by the end of it, at least I'll have gone down fighting alongside my bro and idol."

"Bro, don't talk like that!" Jamie said. "You WILL make it! Now come on! We've got an Egg to fry."

"Right!" Jason said, leaping onto the plane's wing. "Let's move out!"

"Yeah!" Jamie said, igniting his jets and taking flight with Neo while Sonic took off running and Selina, Amy, and Tails got into the _Tornado_ and took flight.

_'Hope you're ready for us Mephiles, cause when we get there, I'm gonna make you pay!'_ Jason thought to himself.

**Eggman's Fortress, Repair Bay  
>9:17 A.M.<strong>

A small robot ran into a large room, where Eggman was constructing another giant weapon. **"Doctor! Doctor!"**

"Grr... What is it!" Eggman said, looking up from his project.

**"Sonic the hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Unit A-97, Metal Sonic, Selina Hardy, and Trickster were reported flying towards the base in their plane!"** the Egg Pawn said hurriedly.

"Good, keep them busy until I am ready!" Eggman said, resuming his work.

**"Yes sir!"** the Egg Pawn said, running off.

"I hope you believe in God once more Trickster, because once I'm through with you, you find out if he's real or not, the HARD way!" Eggman chuckled to himself in a distorted voice, pushing his glasses back so they covered his orange eyes again.


	11. A Recycled Boss, Really?

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 11: A Recycled Boss, Really!?_

"We're approaching the base!" Tails shouted.

"I'm not blind! I can see the factory in the distance!" Jason said, noticing several Electro Spinners flying towards them. "We've got company!" Jason shouted.

When Sonic saw what had Jason worried, he laughed. "Relax Jason! We can take care of those old hunks of junk with ea-" he said confidently before he was suddenly grazed by a bullet from one of the Spinners. "OW! What the heck!?" Sonic said, grabbing his arm where the bullet had gotten him.

"I told you, Eggman's been stepping up his game!" Jason shouted, spotting several Badniks heading towards them. "Sonic! We've got machine gun totting Motobugs heading your way!"

"Motobugs!? Seriously!? I haven't seen those since I was like, five!" Sonic said, dodging the machine gun fire.

"Eggman probably decided to modify several older models." Jason said, deflecting several bullets with his sword before leaping onto the ground to help Sonic out.

"Well these things are much harder to hit now!" Tails said frustratingly, the Spinners dodging his missiles with a lot of ease.

"I agree!" Jamie said, his blasts rarely making contact.

"Tails, let me command the weapons!" Selina said, shooting down several heavily modified Cop Speeders with her electric pistol. Tails obliged, giving her the device that controlled the laser cannons and missiles. _'Huh, looks like a video game controller.'_Selina thought to herself as she took aim and shot down several Spinners with laser cannons.

"How are you doing that!?" Amy asked, swatting away several armored Buzz Bombers with her hammer.

"I have patience, good aim, and a steady hand." Selina explained.

"Well do you think you can use that steady hand to help me out down here!?" Jason shouted, dodging several charging Motobugs.

"Yes Jason." Selina said, taking aim at several Motobugs and blowing them up with her gun.

"Thanks _ladrón_!" Jason shouted up to her, before helping Sonic deal with some Rhino Tanks while Selina took out some Boa-Boas.

"Alright, that's the last of them!" Tails said happily, taking out the last Spinner.

"Good, now lets go!" Jamie shouted, flying towards the fortress with Jason and Neo following behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Tails shouted, turning the plane around and flying after Jamie.

When Jamie arrived at the fortress though, he found out something. "Guys, the door's locked, and made of titanium."

"Don't worry, I know how to take it down." Jason assured Jamie before turning to the _Tornado_. "Hey Amy! There's no way in hell you'll end up with Sonic, cause he's not interested in a whiny, obsessed, ugly, temperamental-"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_Amy shouted, pulling out a hammer bigger than the plane she was riding in and throwing it at Jason.

"OH bleep!" Jason said before leaping to the side, the hammer just barely missing him and taking down the door.

"Hell may hath no fury like a woman scorned, but women hath no fury like a scorned Amy." Jamie said, legitimately scared.

"Agreed." Neo said.

"Hey, at least I got the door open." Jason said.

"UGLY, AM I!?" Amy shouted leaping down from the plane and running after Jason, her hammer held high above her head.

Jason ran off, screaming in fear while Tails landed the plane. "Jason isn't much of a thinker when it comes to consequences, huh?"

"No, not really." Jamie said.

After few minutes Jason returned, rubbing a sore spot on his head with a still fuming Amy following.

"We ready to go inside now?" Selina asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Jason said, rubbing his sore spot.

"Yes, now lets go!" Amy shouted, running inside with a tight grip on her hammer.

"That girl sure knows how to use that hammer." Jason said, going inside and pulling out his sword. After only a few steps inside, several more Badniks popped up. "Burrobots and Kikis, dead ahead!" he shouted, dodging several laser blasts from them.

"I saw, I'm not blind!" Selina shouted, taking out several Kikis with her nightsticks.

"Eggman must be really desperate if he's resorted to recycling old Badniks!" Jamie shouted as he and Neo took out several Burrobots with their arm cannons.

"Agreed!" Selina shouted, throwing the Kikis' bombs back at them.

After several minutes they destroyed all of the Burrobuts and Kikis and continued on their way.

"Okay, this is getting old fast." Jason said after decapitating the final Clucker in a room.

"Yeah, Eggman's just sending swarms of old robots at us." Amy said, removing her hammer from a smashed Caterkiller's head.

"Maybe he's buying time for the construction of the weapon he's most likely building." Jason said, heading for the hallway.

"Yeah, probably." Sonic said, following behind him.

After a few minutes of walking, it was clear that Jason was getting bored.

"WHERE THE bleep IS THE DAMN BOSS!?" Jason shouted in frustration and boredom.

"Dude, calm down, Eggman's probably still bus-" Jamie began saying before a giant robot smashed through the wall.

"HOLY bleep, IT'S THE DEATH EGG ROBOT!" Jason shouted in shock.

"No problem, we can take it on with-!" Sonic began confidently, only for a wall to rise out of the floor and cut off Neo, Tails, and Jamie.

"JAMIE!" Jason shouted in despair, pounding against the wall, but stopping when a secret door opened up in a wall.

"Don't worry about them. They can take on that old thing, lets just keep moving." Amy said, moving forward confidently. Jason took one last look at the wall before following behind Amy and walking into a vast chamber.

They were on a walkway leading to a giant platform over a seemingly endless abyss, the only light source coming from the platform itself.

"Okay, if this isn't a trap, I'll eat my shoes." Jason said.

"Ew." Selina said.

"What!?" Jason said, turning to her.

"Nothing." Selina said, walking forward. When they all got to the hovering platform the walkway got blown up behind them while Eggman's laugh echoed all around them.

"SO THE RODENTS REALLY DID FALL FOR THAT FAKE INVASION I HAD "PLANNED"!" Eggman said gleefully as he flew up in a robot only Jason and Sonic have seen once before.

"You resurrected the Egg Dragoon!?" Jason shouted.

"Not quite! THIS bad boy is the Ultra Hyper Prototype MK II!" he said in a proud voice, a black aura clearly visible around his head.

"What's so special about it? I beat it before!" Sonic shouted cockily.

"As a werehog, yes, but now I've accounted for both Speed AND strength!" Eggman said, as two panels vanished into the robot and several bullets fired out of them.

"Yikes!" Jason shouted, using his sword to deflect many of the bullets away.

"Egg Pawns! Attack!" Eggman shouted, making several of the Egg Pawns fall to the ground wielding everything from machine guns to bazookas.

"Aw bleep!" Jason shouted, dodging an Egg Pawn's swipe from its lance.

**"You shall fall before the might of Eggman's Glory!"**a Pawn shouted while firing a laser pistol, but was taken out with a blow from Amy's hammer.

"These things are so ANNOYING!" Amy said angrily as she bashed in more Egg Pawn heads.

"You think that's annoying!? Well then, get a load of THIS!" Eggman shouted as several Chaos Seeking Missiles were launched, all of which were flying towards Jason.

"Oh bleep!" Jason said, but then an idea came to his head. He ran over to a safe location, pulled out the AK-47 he had kept with him, and fired it at the missiles with great accuracy, destroying them. "Hah! Try again, fatso!" he shouted to Eggman.

"Grrrr..!" Eggman growled in frustration. "Burn, Trickster!" he shouted, the mech's right hand turning into several laser cannons that were aimed at Jason. Acting on instinct Jason covered his face with his arms, which turned into water and formed a shield that somehow protected Jason from the beams. "Wha-!?"

"Well, that was a close one." Jason said as he fired several shots at the cockpit with his laser gun, doing damage.

"GRRRR... Time for a change of PACE!" Eggman shouted as the tail split open and fired several blasts of liquid nitrogen at Jason to freeze him, but failed and missed each time. "Since this isn't working... I'll just have to use an old favorite!" he said while pushing a few buttons and making a yellow checkered wrecking ball with spikes form in his mech's right hand.

"No freaking way..." Jason said in shock while the Egg Dragoon spun the ball around and slammed it on the platform, fortunately missing everyone but the Egg Pawns. "You still need to work on your aim, lard butt!"

Eggman shouted in anger and began swiping his drill across the platform, constantly missing them while they continued attacking with the AK-47 till it ran out of ammo, so they used the Egg Pawn's fallen weaponry instead. "ENOUGH!" Eggman shouted as he flew overhead, the mech's chest panel opening and revealing a laser cannon's muzzle, and powering both the laser and the robot was a-

"NUCLEAR CORE!?" Jason and Selina shouted together in shock and fear.

"Oh yes! Since I cannot fight you all by normal means, I'm going to destroy all of you once this core reaches critical mass!" Eggman shouted, the dark aura around his head mush larger.

"Ah bleep, we gotta stop him!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, Sonic, charge up a spin dash so I can send you guys up there!" Amy said, pulling out her hammer. Sonic and Jason wasted no time with a response and simply did as they were told, curling up and spinning in place, rapidly gaining speed. "Heads up!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer hard enough to launch Jason into the Egg Dragoon's wings, his quills sawing through the surprisingly unprotected joints of the mechanical wings, while Sonic did the same with his wing, severely damaging the wings before a giant hammer came flying at the cockpit, wrecking it and sending the mech crashing onto the platform, but with Eggman nowhere in sight. "Is... he..?" Amy asked fearfully, worrying that her giant hammer was overkill, when suddenly-

"TRICKSTER!" Eggman shouted in a distorted voice as he leaped at Jason from the machine's wreckage, strangling him while his eyes glowed bright yellow behind his cracked goggles. "I WILL DESTOY YOU ONCE AN-" he shouted before he was suddenly hit by a charged laser blast, which sent him flying backwards.

"You stay away from my brother!" Jamie shouted as he flew over with Tails and Neo behind him.

"Jamie!" Jason said as he ran over to hug him. "You three okay?"

"Yeah, that robot was easy once we figured out the pattern and- LOOK OUT!" Jamie shouted as he pushed Jason aside, barely missing the large metal scrap part Eggman was using as a bludgeon to try and kill Jason.

"DIE TRICKSTER!" Eggman shouted as he swung the metal rod downwards, but Jason rolled out of the way in time to have the piece not only miss him, but hit one of the platform's lights, smashing it and causing a huge surge of electricity to flow through the doctor's body. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman shouted in apparent pain,and the scene was so horrible that Jason covered Jamie's eyes to spare him from viewing it, but looked up in surprise when he heard Eggman start laughing, not in his usual way, but like an insane hospital patient who reveled in his madness and the despair he left behind. When Jason saw what it was, he swore he would have nightmares for the rest of his life, for now, several black tentacles made of chaos energy and the remains of the Egg Dragoon were appearing from the insane genius' back, arms, legs, and head, while the dark aura increased even more and Eggman's eyes glowed a malicious yellow, one that said "you're screwed" in a nutshell. "COME AND FACE US NOW TRICKSTER!" he said gleefully, however it sounded like two voices speaking at once.

"JAMIE, GET US THE bleep OUT OF HERE!" Jason shouted as the others already started to leave. Tails carried Sonic back to the tunnel, while Neo followed up behind them with Selina and Amy in his arms.

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" Jamie shouted, picking up Jason and taking off, one of the tentacles barely missing them as they rejoined with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I DO believe I have ruined several cherished childhood memories belonging to my readers. Sorry ^^; Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read &amp; Review, or I'll send the new Eggman after you!<strong>


	12. Egg-Trocity & The Villain Revealed

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 12: The Egg-Trocity and the Villain Revealed_

**"The enemies have been spotted!"** An Egg Pawn shouted, charging forward with its lance, but was pushed aside by the running Mobians. **"Err... yes! Run in fear you cow-"** the Pawn said before its head was caved in by one of Doctor Eggman's new tentacles.

"TRICKSTER!" Eggman, or Egg-Trocity as Jason had mentally dubbed him, shouted. "WE WILL GET YOU!"

"JASON, WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW A FLASHBANG AT HIM!?" Selina shouted at him.

"... I AM AN IDIOT!" Jason shouted, turning round and throwing an active flash bang at the Egg-Trocity, but all it did was make the possessed scientist stumble a bit. "... oh." Jason said before turning around and running after Sonic and his friends.

"I don't get it, why didn't the flashbangs work!?" Selina shouted to Jason.

"I dunno, maybe his glasses or his goggles protected him!" Jason shouted back as they rounded a corner.

"Quickly, in here!" Jamie shouted before jumping down a garbage chute with Tails and Amy following.

"Urgh, do we really have to jump down a-" Jason started to say when Egg-Trocity appeared around the corner with a roar. "Never mind!" he shouted, leaping down the chute, Selina and Neo close hind him, the latter nearly getting grabbed by one of the Doctor's tentacles. Jason hit the bottom of the garbage disposal, landing on a broken Egg Fighter head. "Ow." He muttered, starting to get up, but was forced back onto the ground by Selina and Neo landing on his back. "Ow!"

"If we find a dianuga down here, I'm gonna kill your brother!" Selina muttered, shaking the water out off her tail. At least, Jason hoped it was water, given the horrible smell and the water's color.

"What the bleep is a dianuga!?" Jason said in exasperation.

"It's that squid thing from Star Wars Episode IV; A New Hope, you know, from the scene in the garbage chute. It's what attacked Luke." Selina explained.

"... HOW THE bleep DO YOU KNOW THAT bleep!?" Jason shouted after a few seconds of dumbfounded silence.

"Hey, I like Star Wars a lot, okay!?" Selina said.

"Why are you two even talking about some movie when our very lives are threatened by that thing?!" Jamie said with as much exasperation as his brother.

For several minutes Jamie, Selina, and Jason argued with each other, while Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Neo just stood there watching them awkwardly. At least, until they were interrupted by a noise.

"The hell?" Jason asked looking around, when he noticed a pile of scrap metal shift around. "OH bleep, IT'S THE DIANUGA!" he shouted, comically leaping into Selina's arms, but the pile shifted apart to reveal not a squid-type monster, but instead Orbot. "... oh, it was... just Orbot... heh..." Jason said nervously, and was promptly dropped by Selina. "But wait, what are you doin' down here?" Jason asked, getting up and squeezing out the water that his jacket had absorbed.

"The Doctor had me thrown down here when he decided to upgrade the Egg Knights, claiming I was too annoying." Orbot explained.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with Egghead? He's now, like, evil. Er." Jason said.

"A while ago, the Doctor recovered the storage tank of the Egg Leach, but all he got was a large concentration of negative Chaos energy in a thick, tar-like form." Orbot explained.

"Wait, the Egg Leach? You mean that thing I fought like, what, a month ago?" Jason asked.

"That is correct." Orbot conformed. "But the energy wasn't normal, it was alive."

"Alive? How can energy be alive!?" Tails asked.

"I dunno, but that wasn't how Mephiles was created." Jason said, worry in his voice.

"The energy being didn't address himself as Mephiles." Orbot said.

"Really? Then what did it call itself?" Jason asked.

"The being referred to itself as-" Orbot began, but a loud BANG! interrupted him before he could say the name.

"TRICKSTER!" Egg-Trocity shouted, slamming his fists against the wall where a door was.

"Oh bleep!" Jason said under his breath. "Orbot, is there any way to stop that monster thing?"

"Yes, the Doctor had a robot outfitted with a single shot positive Chaos energy cannon, though the robot was scrapped, and its remains are locked away in the Doctor's personal lab." Orbot said.

"Can you take us here?" Tails asked.

"Indubitably." Orbot said, but looked at the wall, which, despite the sheer thickness of it, was beginning to dent in several places. "However, there is no escape from here, ergo it is useless to talk about weapons that are out of reach."

"Not for long!" Jason said. "Selina, line that doorway with explosives! We're gonna blow our way outta here!"

"Gotcha!" Selina said, running to the doorway and she began applying the explosives.

"We've got some bombs as well!" Tails said, pulling out his CHU2 bombs, while Sonic and Amy also pulled out their respective explosives and gave them to the foxes.

"Good, line those up as well! Neo, Jamie, help me find a barrier to protect us from the blast!" Jason said, digging around the scrap metal, his brother and the android helping him.

After a few minutes, the foxes finished rigging up the explosives. "Okay, we're done!" Tails called out.

"Good, cause we're nearly finished too!" Jamie called back, who was using his flamethrower as a welding torch to attach several Egg Pawn shields together into a protective barrier. "Done!" Jamie said, finishing the last of the welding.

"Okay, now get behind here!" Jason said, leaping over the edge of the shield while the others did the same.

"How're you gonna set off the bomb?" Amy asked.

"Jamie, can you set the remote mine to detonate at the bombs?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure thi-" Jamie began to say, but one of Egg-Trocity's tentacles bursting through the wall stopped him from finishing his sentence. "AHHH!"

"Jamie, hurry!" Selina shouted. Quickly taking aim Jamie fired his remote controlled mine at the wall, maneuvering it around the tentacle and hitting the explosives, setting them off and making the door fly off from the explosion and sending Egg-Trocity into a wall.

"Quickly, go!" Jason shouted, leaping over the shield and running out of the garbage disposal while carrying Orbot, the others following suite. "Okay, which way?"

"Go left after passing the third hallway." Orbot instructed, Jason obeying once they reached it. Behind them, the heard a crash and a roar.

"Guess Egg-Trocity isn't too happy that we blew up a door in his face." Jason said worriedly.

"Egg-Trocity?" Jamie asked.

"What else are we gonna call that thing?" Jason reasoned, Jamie shrugging in response, having no other names. Once they reached the laboratory, Jason slammed the door shut, and began piling everything that wasn't bolted down in front of it. "You guys go fix the weapon, I'll stay here and keep Egg-Trocity occupied!" Jason said, shoving a large desk in front of the doors.

"I'll stay here and help you hold him off!" Sonic said. "Besides, I don't know anything about science."

"I'll help too!" Jamie said.

"No bro, you go back there where it's safe." Jason said, pulling out _Renewed Hope_ when he heard Egg-Trocity approaching.

"Jason, I can fight now! I'm a freakin' robot! Let me help you!" Jamie said, Egg-Trocity's hissing and growling coming steadily closer.

"Argh... alright, FINE! You can help!" Jason said angrily. "The rest of you, take the weapon, go behind the door, and barricade it!"

"Okay, good luck!" Tails said, grabbing the shotgun-like weapon off of the robot and taking it to another room, Selina, Amy, and Neo following.

"Good, now we can concentrate on stopping that Atrocity rip off." Jason said, the Egg-Trocitiy's fist soon pounding against the door, which eventually gave way.

"Trickster!" the monster roared out, his glasses now noticeably cracked enough for the bright orange eyes to shine through. "We will kill you where you stand!"

"Oh yeah? And how can you do that if I'm constantly MOVING!" Jason said, running towards Egg-Trocity and throwing a flash bang grenade in his face, which now did some damage to the possessed mad scientist, but not enough to free him from the control.

"Your weapons won't be enough to stop me!" Egg-Trocity said in an almost smug tone before lunging his tentacles at Jason, but was knocked away by Jamie's shield. "You! You ungrateful brat!"

"You turned me into a robot bent on killing Jason!" Jamie shouted angrily, a laser cannon forming over Jamie's unshielded arm, which glowed a bright blue and fired a charged laser shot.

Egg-Trocity blocked the shot with his tentacles, loosing a few metal parts in the process. "Those were not my actions, but the Doctor's, and he deserves death for failing you!" the second voice said, sounding vaguely familiar, and although it sounded a lot like Mephiles' voice, Jason could tell that it wasn't his voice.

"Jason doesn't doesn't deserve death!" Sonic shouted, trying to use a homing attack to cut off one of the tentacles, but was grabbed by another and thrown off to the side.

"Oh he does, AND WE SHALL DELIVER IT TOO HIM!" Egg-Trocity shouted, his tentacles going around Jamie and wrapping around Jason, who screamed in pain as Egg-Trocity drained away his chaos energy, feeling a lot like the Egg Leach's Chaos Siphon. "NOW YOU SHALL DIE, TRICKSTER, FOR YOUR FAILURES IN YOUR FAKE, PATHETIC LIFE!"

"OH NO HE WON'T!" Selina shouted, aiming the energy cannon at Egg-Trocity and firing a thick stream of positive chaos energy at Egg-Trocity, making him release Jason and howl in pain as the black goo was forced off of Eggman's back, a face forming amongst the sludge for half a second, screaming in agony from the energy before vanishing. "C'mon, get OFF!" Selina shouted while tugging the stream as if the cannon was a fishing pole, the monster finally being forced off of Eggman, the strength of the pull sending the creature into a glass capsule that shattered, releasing more of the substance, but no one noticed it as they were too busy helping Jason up. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the monster sized headache, the fact that I'm really hungry, and that I think my shoulder's dislocated, I'm just PEACHY." Jason said, gripping his left shoulder and wincing.

"Alright, I'm gonna try to pop it back into place, okay?" Selina said, Jason nodding and gritting his teeth. "One..." she gripped his arm, "two..." she hunched over, "THREE!" she pushed his arm, making it move back into place.

"AHH!" Jason yelled in pain, making Eggman flinch from the sheer volume. "Oh bleep that was a motherbleeping pain!" he said, moving his arm a bit to test it. "But, it's back in place now." Jason said, getting to his feet, and noticed Eggman crying from his spot on the floor. "Eggman?

"Doc?" Sonic said uncertainly, slowly approaching the sobbing scientist.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, and yelped in shock when Eggman suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he said, his greyish blue eyes filled with tears. "I'M SO SORRY I CURSED YOU TO THIS COLD, LIFLESS BODY! I-I wasn't thinking straight, it was that, that, that monster! It was influencing my actions, lowering my morals and obliterating my limits!" he said in a fast tone that caught everyone off guard.

"Doc, it's alright! Just transfer Jamie's soul back into his original body and-" Jason began.

"I CAN'T! I HAD HIS BODY INCINERATED!" Eggman interrupted.

"You WHAT!?" Jason shouted.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I can restore your brother!" Eggman sobbed, when he noticed the creature, in it's sludge-like form, crawling away. "THE MONSTER! IT'S ESCAPING!" he shouted, pointing at it.

"Oh bleep!" Selina shouted, running after the creature, toting the Chaos Energy cannon with her, everyone except Eggman following.

"Attention, all robots! Ignore Trickster, Sonic, their friends, and intercept the Chaos energy creature, repeat, DO NOT LET IT GET AWAY!" Eggman shouted into an intercom, every robot in the base immediately stopping its action and going down to the creature.

"It's headed for the hanger bay!" Jamie shouted, placing his hand on the Chaos Energy cannon to copy it into his arsenal.

**"DO NOT WORRY, THIS UNIT SHALL STOP IT!"** an Egg Pawn said, firing his laser pistol at the creature, which hissed at the laser bolts and immediately took a detour down the shaft of an elevator that had just opened up. **"THE ELEVATOR LEADS DOWN TO THE GENERATOR ROOM, WHICH IS A DEADEND, HURRY AND INTERCEPT IT BEFORE IT ESCAPES FROM THERE! USE THE MAINTENANCE ELEVATOR!"** The Pawn quickly told them, the heroes quickly running off and reaching the elevator doors.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Selina said anxiously, mashing the button to call the elevator.

"No time!" Jason said, spin dashing into the door and busting it open, and allowing him to fall down the shaft. "Jamie! A little help!" Jason shouted, not really happy that he failed to think the plan through. Thankfully his brother caught up to him and grabbed him, slowing him down enough to land on the floor and homing attack through the doors. "Oh bleep, the creature's escaping!" Jamie shouted, pointing to the monster which was moving quickly to a bridge that spanned the chasm between the generator's platform and the exit.

"I got this!" Jamie said, running over to the bridge and firing his arm cannon, hitting the metal structure enough times to make it break away and tumble into the vast region below, shutting off the only other exit from the room. "HAH! You're trapped here Mephiles!" Jamie shouted triumphantly.

"Mephiles? Don't compare me to that coward!" the creature said in an insulted tone.

"But... you have to be Mephiles, right?" Jamie asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Mephiles is one half of the sun god Solaris, that got erased from time and space, so you are an idiot for believing that I was something as pathetic as that coward!" the monster hissed, slowly rising up to take on a form that did look a lot like Mephiles' first form, but also had several noticeable differences.

For one, he clearly had a jagged mouth with a jagged Glasgow smile, and there were streaks in his upward pointing quills, but they were a very dark grey, making them barely visible, he had tuft of fur on his chest, he wore no gloves, but had what looked like filthy, blood-stained bandages around his wrists, with his fingers ending with long, wickedly cerated claws, and his eyes, though they were like a reptile's much like Mephiles, his irises were bright yellow that held insanity and pure hatred towards Jason.

"... dude, you looked like a bleeped up fusion of Tails Doll pictures and Mephiles' first form." Jason said in a joking tone, though it was evident that he was actually very nervous of the monster, that hadn't taken its eyes off of him since they were first formed.

"Hiding your real emotions with a fake smile, typical." the monster said, glancing off to the side for a moment to see Selina, Amy, Neo, Sonic, and Tails come down in the elevator. "And yet again my idol and friends ally themselves with the faker."

"Okay, you know what!? I am SICK of you calling me faker! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?" Jason said angrily, before realizing that his anger came out of nowhere.

"... since it seems I am trapped here for the moment, I might as well grant you the knowledge of why I despise the very ground you walk upon." the monster said calmly, his form changing once more, but into a human form, and when it was finished changing, Jason stepped back in horror.

It was the same person from his nightmare, the same unkempt, greasy hair, the same old and ruined tuxedo, the same heavily scarred face with yellow eyes. But the thing that made him so horrified was that he know knew who's face it was.

"I... am the REAL Jason Roger Drummond, but unlike this miserable faker here," the monster said while pointing at Jason, "I succeeded in saving my brother."

**Oh yeah, you read it correctly folks! It wasn't Mephiles the dark after all!**


	13. Jamie's Savior

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 13: Jamie's Savior_

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"Perhaps... I should start a bit further back." Nega said, reverting back to his roughly mobian shaped form.

"I do not remember how Eggman placed my mind within this... form, but I suspect that it was during his attack with the Egg Leach, the only thing I remember was being in a dark place, feeling strange, and cramped. I could not sleep, and yet... once, I found myself dreaming... of a carnival... it was Conney Island. My brother was there... but so was this FAKER!" Nega shouted, pointing at Jason.

"But... I retrieved my brother... and took it upon myself to punish... the one who thought it amusing... to call himself Jamie's brother... when I am his brother! I decided to have some fun... testing out my capabilities... it was a dream, but... it still brought me satisfaction whenever the faker got hurt... I was close to breaking his mind... but then the dream ended, and I was back in the dark place... until Eggman freed me..."

**June 29 2011  
>Egg Carrier 3.0<br>3:57 A.M.  
>Eggman's Personal Laboratory<strong>__

_"... you need to do something for me." Nega Jason said, slowly refining his features until they didn't look as much like a Mephiles rip off._

_"Er... alright, but what do you want?" Eggman asked, too scared to notice how ill he felt._

_"How many Chaos emeralds do you possess?" Nega Jason asked._

_"Three or four, why?" Eggman asked._

_"Bring them to me. I need them." Nega said._

_"Why do you nee-" Eggman began._

_"I said bring them! Or I will not aid you!" Nega snapped._

_"Okay! Okay!" Eggman said, going over to a glass container and pulling out the Chaos Emeralds he had in his possession. "Here you are, now what was it that you wanted to use these emeralds for?" __Eggman asked._

_"I am going to rescue my brother." Nega Jason said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted before Eggman could say anything._

**December 25 2004  
>Manhattan, NY<br>7:25 A.M.  
>Outside Jason's Home<strong>

_Nega Jason reappeared outside of Jason's home, where he quickly moved into the alleyway, accidentally knocking some boxes over and scaring away a cat. He quietly made his way around the apartment, calmly waiting for the events to transpire. Once he saw Jason being dragged out of the building, yelling like a madman, he quickly moved up the side of the burning building towards Jamie's room, where he saw his "brother" screaming for Jason and coughing violently from the smoke._

_"J-Jason?" Jamie asked through his coughing, unable to see him clearly thanks to his eyes watering up from the smoke._

_"Calm down, my brother, I am here!" Nega Jason said, slowly moving towards him. Before Jamie could react though a part of the ceiling collapsed and hit Jamie on the head, knocking him out and making him drop his necklace on the ground, though Nega Jason didn't care and picked up Jamie. "Brother!" he shouted, before spotting something red coming out of the side of his head. "We'd better get out of here!" he said quickly, forming a bandage with Jamie's scarf to stop the bleeding, then pulling out his Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Control! he shouted, disappearing just before the ceiling collapsed on top of them._

**June 29 2011  
>Egg Carrier 3.0<br>4:02 A.M.  
>Eggman's Personal Laboratory<strong>__

_Nega Jason reappeared on board the Egg Carrier, still clutching his unconscious brother._

_"What happened!?" Eggman shouted in shock._

_"My brother... heal him!" Nega Jason shouted._

_"Calm down! Follow me to the medical bay!" Eggman told him, leading him to the place and hooking him up to all the equipment to monitor his life signs._

_"Will he live?" Nega Jason asked, though there did not seem to be too much concern in his voice._

_"The blow to his cranium has caused some internal damage, which will be difficult to fix. And he has inhaled so much smoke he may need a respirator for the rest of his life." Eggman said with worry.  
><em>_  
>"Then heal him." Nega Jason said.<em>

_"I don't know if I ca-" Eggman began before he was shoved up against the wall by Nega Jason, who had a murderous look in his eyes._

_"Listen to me, you fat piece of bleep, and listen closely! If you don't fix my brother back to his proper health," he angrily threatened, his hands turning into long, cerated yellow claws which he slowly dragged across Eggman's cheek, "I will kill you. I do not care if you clone him a new body or give him cyborg parts!" he then threw the scientist onto the ground, "JUST FIX HIM!" he screamed at the top of his metaphorical lungs before leaving._

**Present Day...**

"I do not know why Eggman changed so suddenly, but that is how I saved MY brother." Nega Jason said.

"I can fill in the blanks." Eggman said, flying in with his Egg Mobile, Orbot next to him. "You see, after you left..."

**The Past...**

_"Urgh..." Eggman moaned, holding his hand to the scarred cheek, which burned like it was on fire as he stood up. "That miserable sludge puddle..."_

'Why should you listen to that thing?' _a voice in his head asked._

'Because if I don't, he will kill me.' _Eggman replied, not questioning where the voice was coming from._

'True... but then, why not use this situation to your advantage?' _the voice asked._

'What do you mean?' _Eggman asked._

'A soul contains enough energy to rival a chaos emerald, doesn't it?' _the voice asked._

'Yes...' _Eggman said in an unsure voice._

'Then why not place the boy's soul in a robot body? Make it strong enough to rival Sonic. Then you may win.' _the voice told him._

'No! I-I refuse to lower myself to that level!' _Eggman immediately denied._

'You are a villain, aren't you?' _the voice pointed out._

'Yes, but I have my limits! That's why I never aided the Black Arms!' _Eggman said. _'And besides, how would I even put the soul in a robot body!?'__

'Don't you remember the spell? The one you discovered while looking up the lore behind Chaos and the echidna civilization?' _the voice asked._

'What spell!?' _Eggman asked, frustrated as he tried to work on helping Jamie._

'The spell the echidnas used to place the souls of their greatest warriors in the bodies of lifelike statues as a reward for their bravery and skill? The spell the echidna Tikal used to lock away Chaos and herself in the Master Emerald?' _the voice reminded him._

'Oh, that spell. Yes, I suppose it could work, but I refuse to do it! Besides, that... THING would probably kill me for doing that to its brother.' _Eggman reasoned._

'Ah, but he DID say that he didn't care about how you saved him, as long as he remained alive.' _the voice pointed out._

'True... _Eggman said._

'And do you want Sonic to defeat you forever?' _the voice asked._

_"No." Eggman muttered to himself._

'Do you want him to trash your creations every time you fight?' _the voice asked._

_"No..." Eggman said, a little louder._

'Do you want to be a man mocked for his failures, all of which caused by a spiny blue rodent? _the voice asked louder._

_"No..!" Eggman said angrily, not noticing the scars on his cheek burning even more as they glowed a sickly yellow._

'Do you want your Eggman Empire to just be a hopeless dream while the rodent and his friends mock you and laugh at your creations!?' _the voice shouted._

_"NEVER!" Eggman nearly yelled._

'Then...' _the voice said in a smug tone, _'you know what you must do.'__

_"Yes... I do." Eggman said as he went over to the computer and typed in some commands to his robots, his eyes now bright yellow behind his glasses._

_**A Few Minutes Later...**___

_"Why do you need all this to help the child?" Orbot asked, gesturing towards a piece of paper, some paint, a disk-like object, an incomplete robot, a Chaos Emerald, a glass container the size of a trash __can, and a smaller container with an open lid the size of a tin can._

_"None of your business!" Eggman snapped, "Now move aside. This process will be very delicate, and how is the construction of the project going?"_

_"It is nearly completed." Orbot told him._

_"Good." Eggman said, picking up the container and painting several runes upon it. "There, now we may begin." he said, putting the container on Jamie's barely alive body, then clearing his throat and reading off of the scrap of paper. "Caos, Deus da Destruição, invoco seu poder para transferir esta alma para este novo corpo, o qual morte e tempo nunca tocarão!"_

_As he spoke something started to leave Jamie's body and gather in the container, something like white mist having been made solid, or pure light having been made liquid, but it moved in a way as if scared, or saddened._

_"It worked!" Eggman said excitedly, quickly closing off the container using a top that had two metal prongs sticking out of the top, like a battery or a plug. He went over to the robot and slipped the container inside of the chest, right where the heart would have been. He then took the disk and hooked it up to the container, making sure it would not easily come loose before shutting the chest. "As soon as the weapon is ready, have it built into one of the Egg Shooters, then have that robot bring the creature here. I will be working on a container for it." Eggman instructed. "Oh, and have the boy's body incinerated." he said, throwing Jamie's scarf in the trash._

_"Yes sir." Orbot said, hoping off while Eggman took the larger container and began modifying it._

_**June 30 2011  
>Egg Carrier, Medical Room<br>4:27 A.M.**___

_"So... you are finished?" Nega Jason asked as he was escorted inside by an Egg Shooter and an Egg Knight._

_Yes... I am." Eggman said with a grin, stepping aside to reveal the completed robot._

_"What?! This was NOT what I meant for you to do! I demand that you-ARGH!" Nega Jason said, growing his claws out, before being shot in the back with the Positive Chaos Energy cannon and collapsing on the ground in a semi-liquid form._

_"Good, he's unconscious, have this puddle of sludge taken to that special storage unit had I built before he wakes up. I need to greet the newest soldier to join our cause." commanded Eggman._

_"Yes Doctor. Units SA-36 and SA-24, take him to the stasis pod." said Orbot, hopping away with the other two robots as they placed Nega Jason in the pod and carried him off._

**Present Day...**

"-and the rest you know." Eggman finished.

"Indeed." Nega Jason agreed. "And now that you know how Jamie got a robot body... I can kill you." he said, his claws growing out.

"How!? No offense, but you don't seem too fa-" Sonic began, when Nega Jason moved with astonishing speed and knocked Sonic to the other side of the platform.

"I move slowly to conserve energy, but I assure you, I am quite fast." Nega explained.

"We'll see!" Jason said, pulling out _Renewed Hope_ and activating it.

"Fool... I AM STRONGER!" Nega Jason shouted, charging towards Jason, his claws out, and while Jason quickly ducked to dodge them, he was still hit in the shoulder. "Argh!" Nega Jason said, clutching his own shoulder, which had three claw marks, just like Jason's. "Wha-what!?" Nega said in shock.

"Why're you hurt?" Jason asked.

"Does it matter!? Attack!" Jamie said, firing several laser shots at Nega, sending him into the generator, causing it to spark heavily. But when Nega Jason finally separated himself from the machine, he wasn't hurt. In fact, he looked much better. "What!?"

"So... electricity heals me..." Nega Jason said, looking at his now healed shoulder, and Jason's still wounded one, before taking on his human form. "Then I guess I CAN kill you after all!" he said, and what looked like a battle ax formed in his hands.

"... then I'll have to kill you first!" Jason said, getting into a pose with his sword, while the others got ready to fight.

"So you all want to die as well? I am disappointed, but no matter!" Nega shouted, running forward and swinging his battle ax at Jason many times before being stopped by a blast from Neo's arm cannons, where he got knocked away by a swipe from Amy's Piko Piko hammer, then shot at with the Egg Mobile. "Grrr..! Fine, I guess I will have to use someone ELSE!" he shouted, before turning to Tails and slashing his sickly yellow claws at him, before seemingly vanishing.

"Tails! Are you okay?" Sonic asked, running over to check up on him, but was sent flying by a punch from the fox. "Tails!? What was that for!?" he asked, confused.

"'Am I alright?' Of course I'm alright!" Tails shouted, his eyes bright yellow. "You always treat me like I can't take care of myself! Like I'm just some weak kid!"

"Tails!? What are you talking about!?" Amy shouted to him. "We have more important things to-"

"So I'm not important!?" Tails shouted, black sludge slowly forming over his body. "So I'm just Sonic's weak little sidekick, who gets no credit whatsoever!?"

"Oh god, Tails is possessed!" Selina shouted.

"So every time I speak up, everyone thinks someone is controlling my mind!?" Tails shouted, claws ripping through his gloves. "I'll show you my true potential, by beating you all!" he shouted, his voice a mixture of Tails' and Nega Jason's as he charged at Sonic, swinging both his tails and his claws at him.

Jason, remembering the thing that possessed Shadow, pulled out a flash bang grenade. "Hey, sidekick!" he shouted, making Tails look in his direction as Jason pulled the pin and threw the flash bang at him, which exploded right in front of his face. "AAHHH!" Tails shouted, his voice turning back into his own while Nega Jason was forced out of him, covering his eyes.

"M-my eyes! I-I cannot see!" he shouted.

"I've got you now!" Eggman shouted, firing several lasers at him.

"ENOUGH!" Nega Jason yelled, an orb of negative chaos energy forming in his hand, which he threw at Eggman, exploding upon contact and knocking him down below. But Nega did not see the hammer swung at him, wielded by a very unhappy hedgehog.

"That was for tails!" Amy shouted, attacking Nega repeatedly with her hammer.

Nega eventually managed to gather enough of his thoughts to sink into the ground as a shadow, quickly moving towards the generator.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Selina shouted, jump kicking Nega away from generator.

"Why do you side with the faker? I am your real frie-" he began to try and stop the fox.

"Shut up!" Selina snapped, smacking her hands together and igniting the chemicals on her gloves and setting them on fire. "You aren't Jason!" she angrily said, punching the clone several times when it suddenly leaped stretched his arm out to the generator, which he grabbed, sending electricity down his arm and charging him up. Selina tried to punch him, but Nega Jason leaped into the air and grew a pair of bat wings, his body still crackling with electricity. "Now that's just not fair!" she said angrily.

"Too bad! I'm a jerk!" Nega snarled, the electricity gathering in his hands, which he fired into the air, raining down as lightning bolts.

"Okay, that's it!" Jason said angrily after his jacket was singed by the lightning. He reached into his jacket and threw a flash bang at Nega Jason, but it was knocked away.

"You missed." Nega said, just as he was hit in the back with a shot from Jamie using his copy of the Positive Chaos Energy Cannon.

"Not me." Jamie said smugly before he was hit in the arm with what looked like negative chaos energy in the shape of a dagger.

"Oh, you're dead bleep." Jason said, running towards Nega with his sword out and slashing towards him, but was stopped when Nega formed a giant broadsword in his hands. "Sword fight, eh? Fine by me!" Jason said, swinging his sword several times, each time being blocked by Nega's broadsword, but after a minute of them clashing, Jason was kicked back several feet.

"You will die now!" Nega said, charging forward with his sword held high, but when he swung it at Jason, he quickly ducked, feeling the breeze of the blade on the back of his neck, then he stuck his leg out, tripping the creature right into Selina and Neo, who punched the clone in the face together, knocking him to Amy, who swung her hammer at Nega, making him stumble towards the path of Jamie, who grabbed Nega with the P.C.E.C.'s beam, and flung him away. Tail flew up into the air, then kicked Nega into the range off Sonic, who homing attacked him, and Eggman, who had finally managed to repair his Eggmobile in time, used the Vulcan bazooka to send Nega back to the ground.

Nega tried to get up again, but found himself surrounded.

"It's over, Nega Jason." Jason said triumphantly, pointing his sword at the creature's neck.

Nega seemed worried for a second before he suddenly split his face into a grin. "Over?" he asked. "Why my dear, delusional copycat..." he said. "It hasn't even begun." Before anyone could stop him Nega pounced at Jason and latched onto his face, making him collapse on the floor as he squirmed in pain.

"Jason!" Jamie shouted in fear.

**WELL THIS IS MY NEWEST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLASE REVIEW. OH! IF YOU WANNA CHECK OUT OTHER STUFF LIKE FIGHTING PROFILES AND OTHER WORKS OF MINE, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART PAGE: **


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation in the Void

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 14: Confrontation in the Void_

"_What? Where am I?" __the human __Jason asked, looking around what looked like his old home __before it burned down__. "__My home? But-"_

"_You failed me..."_

"_What?" Jason asked, looking around until he saw __a human Jamie, who was glaring at him._

"_You failed me... got me killed..." __'Jamie' said, his eyes glowing bright yellow __as he approached him__._

"_No... no I didn't!" Jason said, backing up until he tripped over something._

"_You did, and now..." as 'Jamie' spoke the ground underneath them started cracking and spreading around them in a large circle, soon splitting away from the walls, which floated far away, surrounding the circle of floor with darkness. Before Jason could question what was going on any further, flames surrounded the area that they were standing on. "you will die." he said, but 'Jamie's' voice was much deeper and didn't sound like Jamie's voice at all._

"_Nega!" Jason shouted, __reaching for his sword, but finding that neither it nor his other weapons were in his jacket. "__Oh come on! No fair!" he said angrily. But he __quickly forgot about his missing weapons when he saw several __fiery__ claws bursting out of __the floorboards beneath him, which slowly gave way to a bunch of malformed creatures that looked like they were made out of the floorboards, but with __rusted nails __and fire seemingly holding it all together __as they snarled, their flaming blue eyes glaring at Jason in pure hatred._

"_This-this is nothing!" Jason said nervously. "This is all just a really bad dream, they can't hurt-" he was interrupted by one of the creature swiping its claws at Jason, its rusted nails digging into his skin. "Agh! Okay, they can hurt me!" he shouted in fear before grabbing a conveniently located chair and swinging it at his enemies, only for it to shatter on the first blow. "Stupid cheap balsa wood!" he angrily shouted before trying to punch one of the creatures out of pure desperation, only to burn his knuckles. "Okay, stupid idea!" he tried to think of something else to do, but before he could think of anything he was knocked to the ground and several of the creatures surrounded him and started clawing at him until he collapsed, but even then the monsters not end their attacks._

_Jason screamed in pain as the creatures attacked him, unable to fight back. And while this was happening the false Jamie just stood there and laughed._

_**'Jason...'** a voice quietly whispered into his ear._

_'Ch... chaos..?' Jason weakly asked, his voice so quiet that the fake Jamie couldn't hear him._

_**'i can save you Jason... you just need to let me...'** Chaos said._

"_But..." Jason said weakly, blood filling his mouth._

_**'i know you don't want to trust me, but if you don't let me help, that monster will kill you, and you won't be able to protect your brother.'** Chaos said._

'...save me.' _Jason thought, and the moment those thoughts were created, Jason's body glowed so intensely that the creatures and fake Jamie had to back off, and when it faded away Jason was in his Mobian form, but his arms were made of water, two of his quills were longer than the rest and likewise were also made of water, his tail was again made of water, but longer and had a small scythe-like end to it, and his irises were bright green. "You wanna kill me?" Jason shouted to the fake Jamie, "You'll have to try harder!"_

_'Jamie's' eyes widened, then his face contorted to a snarl before he was engulfed by flames. "Since you refuse to surrender peacefully..." the fake Jamie said as his voice became more electronic and his skin melted away to reveal metal underneath. "...I guess I will have to exterminate you!" the demonic A-987 said as it rose up into the air, all traces of Jamie gone._

"_Not if I stop you!" Jason said, punching away an approaching monster on instinct, but found out that it not only didn't hurt, but the water that made up his arms put out the fire and weakened the creature. "Nice!" he said gleefully, happily attacking the other monsters._

_A-987's eyes glowed in an angry way, hate slowly building up as Jason took out every one of his monsters. "Screw it! I will take you out myself!" He then floated above Jason and started firing tiny shots from his Mega Buster._

_Jason rolled out of the way and punched at the robot, knocking it into a wall. "You're doin' a pretty _bleep_ job of doin' that." he sneered at the robot._

"_Oh? Well take THIS!" A-97 shouted, a large hologram of the Egg Dragoon MKII appearing in front of Jason._

"_What the fu-" was all he could say before the hologram smashed its wrecking ball where Jason was, but miraculously he managed to protect himself, using what looked like a shield made of pure water. "Holy _bleep_ the Aqua Shield actually works." Jason said in amazement._

"_Hmph. You won't live much longer to use it elsewhere." A-987 said, his hand changing into a nozzle that spat out a large stream of flames at Jason's location, but Jason used his Aqua Shield to block it._

"_Dude, I'm made of water now." he said, throwing a ball of water at the robot, making it spark._

"_Grrr... take this!" A-987 shouted before launching a capsule of liquid nitrogen, which froze Jason's hand._

"_Ow! Ow Ow! Really cold! Really cold!" Jason said, gripping his frozen hand, but when A-987 flew towards Jason he instinctively punched the robot, making a hard _CRACK!_ sound and sending both shards of ice and A-987 flying away. "... okay, that was cool." Jason said, not realizing the unintentional pun at first._

"_Ugh... THAT DOES IT!" A-987 shouted angrily as he formed a ball of fire above his head. "You are going to die RIGHT NOW, weakling!"_

_"No... I'm... NOT!" Jason shouted, thrusting his arms out for a punch, but instead got a stream of water that both extinguished the fireball and sent A-987 flying into one of the walls' windows, breaking it down and literally shattering the darkness and the remains of the house, revealing a vast, dark, and stormy void filled with objects that, although they seemed random at first, were all things Jason recognized._

_"Mom's old car..." Jason said in surprise, before spotting a small switchblade comb and picking it up out of the air. "So, I guess these are all my old memories." He was interrupted from his thoughts by a large rumbling noise, which culminated in the floor behind him bursting from the ground, revealing a giant monster. It had burnt skin, several tentacles, and seemed to be wearing a loosened & filthy straitjacket. Its three yellow eyes opened up and stared at Jason with pure loathing within them._

_"I am SICK of your futile efforts to survive!" the beast, dubbed Insanity Nega by Jason, roared at him. "I will murder you RIGHT NOW, and take back my life!" it shouted, breathing a giant stream of fire at Jason, who leaped away onto a giant floating SEGA Genesis._

_"Yeah? Well you forgot one vital thing, Faker." Jason said with a confident grin as eight differently colored lights surrounded him. "This is MY mind, and here... I have everything I need to defeat you!" All at once, the seven Chaos emeralds, as well as Jason's orange emerald, appeared around him as his black fur started to turn a golden white and he started to float, when suddenly his fur started turning bluer and his arms became transparent. "What the-!?" Jason shouted in fear and slight shock._

_**'calm yourself, Jason.'** Chaos spoke as Jason changed. **'i am merely modifying this Super form to what it would really be like'** he explained as the changes took place._

_When it was over, Jason gasped in shock, for now his Mobian form was almost entirely water, all of his cloths had vanished except for his jacket, which now resembled a green cape/trench coat fusion with gold embroidery, which in turn had Echidnian hieroglyphics painted in black upon them, his eyes were entirely bright green, and his quills were much longer and floated in the air somewhat. The Chaos emeralds themselves had entered his body, the blue & cyan ones in his arms, while the yellow, red, and green were in his chest in an upside down triangle formation over the spot where his heart would have been, and the purple, grey, and orange chaos emeralds orbited around his body like electrons orbiting an atom._

_"But Chaos, why isn't our super form like, you know, Perfect Chaos?" Jason asked, looking himself over as he floated through the air, time seeming to have slowed down for everything else._

_**'Perfect Chaos is my negative form, created from my anger and sorrow, but this is my positive form when combined with my Avatar, in this case you, but even now i am restraining my power for when we will truly need it. even then this form should be more than enough to defeat negative Jason.'** Chaos explained._

_"Oh, well then... let's go beat that faker out of my mind!" Jason said with confidence as he flew towards the monster._

**SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I HAD DELAYED ON THIS LONG ENOUGH, AND DECIDED TO SPLIT THIS INTO TWO CHAPTERS. PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEW, AND GIVE _CONSTRUCTIVE_ CRITICISM, NOT FLAMES. THE MORE FEEDBACK I GET, THE BETTER WRITER i BECOME.  
><strong>


	15. The Penultimate Chapter

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 15: The Penultimate Chapter of this Book_

_Chaos Jason, as he called his form, flew towards Insanity Nega, two large katana blades made of positive Chaos energy & water forming in his hands. He slashed at the monster repeatedly, rolling out of the way of incoming attacks every time he spotted one coming._

_"Heh, you're two slow!" Ch. Jason shouted, homing attacking the creature straight into the face._

_"You are SO annoying!" Insanity Nega said, sending several meteors at Jason, who shielded himself with the orbiting Chaos emeralds._

_"Yeah, but it's why the heroes like me!" Ch Jason said with a cocky smirk._

_"NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU'RE WEAK, PATHETIC, A COMPLETE bleephole!" Insanity Nega shouted, creating a mist of venom that he sent towards Jason._

_"Yeah, I'm a jerk," Ch. Jason admitted while he dodged the poison, "But my friends don't care about that!"_

_"Urgh..!" Insanity growled in frustration before suddenly grabbing Ch. Jason. "ENOUGH OF YOU!" he shouted as he began draining Chaos Jason's energy._

_Chaos Jason struggled, trying to escape out of the grip of his evil doppelganger, but his vision was already fading, so, acting purely by instinct, Chaos Jason grew several spikes made of water and positive chaos energy, severely injuring Nega's hand. Acting quickly, Jason thrusted his hands out and shouted the first thing that came to his mind:_

_"CHAOS LIGHTNING!"_

_Lightning bolts shot out of Jason's hands, electrifying Nega Jason with lightning bolts made purely of Chaos energy._

_Insanity Nega Jason screamed in pain and anger, slowly shrinking in size until he was back to his sludge-like base form._

_**'Jason, you must expel him out while it is still weak!'** Chaos said urgently._

_"Alright, and now..." Jason said with cool confidence as his body started to glow, the seven chaos emeralds leaving his body and revolving around him like atoms on an electron as he & Chaos shouted "_

_**CHAOS NOVA!"**_

_Chaos Jason shot forward, as if he had been shot out of a giant cannon, the emeralds shooting out eight different lasers corresponding with their colors, fusing together to form a giant drill head that impaled Nega for a second, then, the emeralds seemed to explode into a bright light._

For the past few minutes, Jason had been on the floor struggling with the clone, who almost seemed to smother him with its black mass, before suddenly receding, and suddenly Jason managed to pry the creature off and throw it aside.

"How...?" Nega asked, trying to gather the strength to give itself a more humanoid form, but kept collapsing due to how weak it was.

"I'm the real deal dude, and you?" Jason said, pointing _Renewed Hope_ at the creature. "You're just an obsessed copy."

Nega glared at Jason with anger before spotting something below the platform. "If I cannot be Jason..." it muttered before mustering the last of its strength and leaping at the generator, knocking it free of its moorings and to the ground was below, where several magnesium rocks were, "THEN NO ONE CAN BE!" The creature used up the last of its strength to crack a giant boulder, which had apparently been part of a wall holding back water, since a several small streams immediately gushed out to the magnesium below as the rock cracked and started releasing more streams.

Selina quickly remembered what happens when magnesium got into contact with water and immediately began running towards the exit. "GUYS, THIS PLACE IS GONNA **BLOW!**"

Everyone shouted in fear and ran for the exit, only to find it was blocked by elevator's broken doors.

"We can't escape!" Jamie shouted in despair.

"Move aside!" Eggman shouted as he aimed his Vulcan bazooka at the exit and blasted it open. "Go, go!" he shouted, his Egg-Mobile flying up the shaft, with Selina hanging onto the edge, and everyone else either hanging on via her nightsticks' chain, or by flying up the shat.

Even after they left the shaft, they didn't stop running as they heard the rock finally shatter and release a tremendous river of water onto the magnesium, making it create a chemical reaction that split apart the oxygen & hydrogen molecules in the water, which in turn got ignited by the still sparking generator, creating a huge explosion that destroyed the base & nearly got the heroes & villain as well, if they had not managed to just barely get away from the massive explosion.

"THAT..." Jason panted from the fear, excitement, and adrenaline pumping through his heart at a million miles per hour. "Was... WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too damn CLOSE!"

"Agreed!" Jamie said, collapsing into the _Tornado_'s back seat.

"I knew it was a bad idea to set up that emergency escape plan." Eggman quietly muttered to himself, though no one heard him.

"Sorry 'bout your lair." Jason said, getting into the _Tornado_ alongside his brother & friend.

"Eh, it was mainly that thing's place." Eggman said with a shrug. "But don't think that this ordeal makes us friends or allies!" Eggman said, pointing angrily at Sonic.

"I know Eggman." Sonic said, relaxing on the tail of the plane.

"But Jason... I am truly sorry about your brother, I-" Eggman sadly began before Jason raised his hand to stop him.

"You saved my bro, that's all I care about. I'm in your debt." Jason said.

"Well, let's go home." Selina said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah..." Jason said with a small smile as the plane took off, until he thought of something. "Hey, why didn't any of you try to help me when Nega had me?"

"**We did not want to risk hurting you."** Neo explained.

"Oh..." Jason said before getting an idea. "Hey Neo, do you know Eggman's signal wavelength?"

"Of course I do, why?" Neo asked.

"I want to send Eggman something." Jason said, pulling out his iTouch.

Eggman went to the remains of his lair as Orbot hopped out, covered in burn marks, but mostly intact.

"Doctor, you have a message from Jason R. Drummond." Orbot said.

Eggman sighed and opened up a holographic computer screen to read it:

_DOC, CONSIDER THIS A THANK U GFT 4 SAVING MY BRO, ITS THE LEAST I CN DO. JASON_

Eggman was curious about what he meant until he notice an attached file marked _E.G.G.M.A.N._. He jumped slightly when the song started, but was most surprised when he heard the lyrics sing out his name.

"Should I... delete it, sir?" Orbot asked at seeing Eggman's expression.

"...no, I think not." Eggman said, smiling slightly.

The _Tornado_ landed on the lawn of the mansion, and Selina climbed out, tired as she entered the home, but groaned angrily at what she saw. "Oh come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..!"

"What is it?" Jamie asked as he and Neo entered, but they all stopped as well, for several G.U.N. Soldiers, including Commander Tower & Team Dark, was waiting for them.

"Dude... can't this wait till tomorrow!?" Jason asked angrily, too tired to fight the soldiers as they arrested him, Jamie, and Selina.

"Sorry Trickster, but you still need to be brought in, if only for questioning." Tower said as he approached them, but stopped when a large portal suddenly appeared.

"I can answer all of your questions." a figure said as he walked out through the portal, and Jason couldn't help but gasp when he saw who it was.

It was a short figure, wearing futuristic looking red armor with yellow shoulder pads, green & yellow boots, thick blue gloves, and a green helmet with a large visor that obscured all of his face except for a peach covered muzzle, but the most startling things was that the person was perpendicular to everyone, as if he was walking on a wall, but it was missing.

"Zonic..!?" Jason said in complete shock.

**WELL, THAT CHAPTER'S DONE, JUST ONE MORE TO GO TILL THE END OF THE BOOK! PLEASE REVIEW, AND I MEAN "GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, NOT FLAMES!"**


	16. Chapter 16: Journey's End?

**THE CHRONICLES OF JASON DRUMMOND**

_**Book Two: Dark Shadows**_

_Chapter 16: Journey's End?_

"Hello Jason." Zonic said, sounding like Sonic if he was an adult.

"You two know each other?" Commander Tower asked.

"No, but I know OF him." Jason said.

"Not true, we've met, you simply were unconscious when it happened." Zonic corrected.

"Really, when was that?" Jason asked.

"When I brought you here from the True Earth Alpha Prime Zone." Zonic explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Tower said, releasing Jason and his friends.

"Hold on, you're just gonna release us, like that?" Selina asked confused.

"We don't hold any real jurisdiction over people for the True Earth Alpha Prime Zone." Shadow explained.

"Wait, what's the True Alpha Prime Earth?" Jamie asked confused.

"It's the reality that created all other realities." Tails said, walking over with Sonic.

"So... you already knew that you're from a video game?" Jason asked.

Sonic scoffed. "Of course! How else do you think Mario and I can compete in the Olympics if neither of our worlds even have an island of Greece?" Sonic pointed out.

"...that... never occurred to me..." Jason said, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on Jason, it's time for you and Selina to go home." Zonic said, gesturing for them to follow him.

Jason shrugged, then motioned for his friends to follow Zonic as well, but stopped to give Sonic and his friends a goodbye wave, which they all returned.

Jason followed Zonic into the No Zone reality, where everything was perpendicular like Zonic.

"Here," Zonic said, holding out some wristbands, "these will make it so that you can walk around here without being perpendicular."

"Thanks" Selina said, putting on her armband while her friends did the same.

Zonic showed them around, soon leading them to the Zone Cop HQ, and while there, Jason remembered something Tikal had mentioned. "You were the one who spoke with Tikal, telling her about the prophecy."

"Correct, Jason." Zonic said, removing his helmet. "Although I wasn't the one who foretold the prophecy, I did tell Tikal and Chaos about the Personal Demon."

"Personal Demon?" Jason asked.

"The one you dubbed Negative Jason." Zonic said.

"You know what Nega was?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I saw his... "birth." Zonic said as he began his explanation. "Nega Jason is a manifestation of your darker half & emotions. Your anger, your guilt, your sadness, but mostly, your self loathing."

"But Jason doesn't hate himself!" Jamie said defensively.

"He does, he's simply learned how to mask his emotions and bury them deep inside." Zonic explained. "He's been doing it ever since he thought you died, and that was Nega Jason was first brought about. He may not have had a physical form, but he existed in your mind, haunting you, and sometimes emerging when you lost control of your emotions."

Jason thought back to the fight he had with a gang on the night he went to Mobius, and how he lost his memory for a few moments.

"When you were captured by the Egg Leach, the negative chaos energy being siphoned and your memories of the fire combined to create Negative Jason's physical form." Zonic said.

"But hold on, if Nega is Jason's dark side, but separated from him, why can Jason still get angry? Shouldn't the removed emotions have prevented that from happening or something?" Selina asked.

"Yes, Nega is Jason's dark side manifested, but it's not separated from him, he's still connected to Jason mentally. That's why he could enter his dreams, and received the wounds that Jason got." Zonic explained.

"But what about those weapons he created?" Jamie asked

"As a living thought-form, he can shape parts of himself into different shapes, if he has enough energy to do so." Zonic told him. "But if you have anymore questions, just read this." Zonic said, pulling out a typed page that looked like a journal entry:

**FROM THE JOURNAL OF LUCAS REMUS NOBLE**

Jan. 23 1966

SUBJECT:

_**Personal Demons**_

_In all of my travels one of the most dangerous, but thankfully rare, creatures would have to be a Personal Demon. Now before you ask 'Don't I just mean A demon?' let me explain: In this world there are two main types of demons in existence: the religious demons, which are what most people think of when they hear the word demon. These creatures are easy to kill when compared to their cousins, all it takes to fight them are religious artifacts like Holy water and crucifixes. Personal Demons however are much more difficult. Perhaps I should explain._

Personal demons are not born, they are made. How? Through trauma, especially guilt. They are made from the emotions of someone who caused any damage, intentional or not as long as they feel guilt and/or anger about it the demon will haunt them. But that is not why P.D. are such dangerous threats, since they are not yet complete, because another step is required, but it's also the reason why they're so rare: the person who has the unfinished demon haunting them needs to come into contact with energy, but not just any energy. It has to be ancient, magical, chaotic energy. They need to be immersed in a lot of that energy for at least a few minutes while remembering the trauma. Once that is accomplished, the Personal Demon is born, as a physically separate entity.

The physical appearance of these creatures are darker mirror images of the one they were created from, usually appearing as an older version of them, often baring scars on their face, a representation of the person's mind. These creatures are almost impossible for someone to destroy, because their life force is tied to the one who created it. They can be empowered if they come into contact with more of the same energy that made them, though what little studies that were made of them suggest electricity will empower them too. The creatures can sense emotional weaknesses, and they will often use this to their advantage by manipulation.

_The personality of these beings are darker, twisted versions of the original. They are sadistic, caring only about themselves and, though reluctantly, the one who created them. They can also sense the energy that made them become separate from the original. One of their more frightening attributes is the ability to overtake an individual's mind, though they need to be psychologically weakened first, I believe light is capable of forcing these creatures out, as it is a representation of good._

I'm sorry if my journal seems to be uninformative, but these creatures are unbelievably rare, so I was fortunate enough to get this much information on them, and I hope that whoever is reading this never has to fight one of these creatures, but then again, what's the likelihood of someone encountering a Personal Demon?

Jason couldn't help but notice the irony in the last sentence before a question rose up in his mind. "Who's Lucas R Noble?"

"A, for the most part, insane but highly intelligent immortal Mobian hedgehog." Zonic explained simply.

"Can we meet him?" Jamie asked.

"I'm afraid not, for you see he's recently gone missing, although the last time I spoke with him he mentioned needing to go somewhere." Zonic said, a hint of worry in his voice.

'But you think Nega's gonna try and destroy reality?" Selina asked.

"Correct, and because his life force is tied to Jason's, he's still alive somewhere." Zonic said. "Normally, I'd send out a squad to capture him, but due to the attacks from Doctor Eggman Nega and the destruction of the No Zone prison a while back, our hands are full, so..." Zonic stopped and went to a shelf, pulling out two Zone Cop uniforms, inhibitor bands, & some equipment for Jamie. "I need to deputize you three to track him down, and occasionally take care of other problems in the multiverse." he said, handing them their uniforms, and in Selina's case, her Chaos energy Inhibitor Armbands.

For a long moment, Jason was speechless, until his silence was broken by a loud yawn. "Sorry, but can we go home now? No offense, but we've had a rough day, and-" he began.

"Say no more, I'll have the two of you sent back to Earth." Zonic said.

"Thanks- wait, two of us?" Selina asked.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but I'm afraid I cannot let you go to Earth JUST yet." Zonic said.

"WHAT!? Why not!?" Jason said angrily.

"How would they react to all of this, Jason? Do you really want to overwhelm then?" Zonic reasoned.

Jason, thinking about it for a minute, sighed. "He's right."

Jamie looked down, visibly saddened.

"Hey, don't worry bro, I'll visit you, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to find a world with the tech or magic to give you a body." Jason said, pulling up Jamie's face to look at him.

"Okay..." Jamie said.

"Oh! That reminds me, may I see your iTouch?" Zonic asked.

Jason handed his phone to Zonic, who messed around with it a bit and added a chip to it. "There, now you can contact him from your world." Zonic said, handing the phone back to Jason.

"Sweet!" Jason said, pocketing the phone.

"Alright, just push the button on your Zone cop wrist panel, and tell it the destination you want to go too." Zonic said.

Jason nodded and spoke to the device. "Uh, True Earth Alpha Prime Zone, please." Jason requested, a portal appearing before him. Before going into it, Jason turned to Jamie and hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself and Lugosi, okay?"

"I will Jase." Jamie said, hugging back.

Jason stood up and put on his armbands while Selina did the sam, making them turn back into humans then they walked into the portal, holding each others hands.

After Zonic brought Jamie back to the mansion he went to a screen and contacted someone who's face was covered by shadows.

"_Did you send them back home?"_ the mysterious person asked.

"All but Jamie." Zonic said. "I still don't get why you didn't want to see them yourself again."

"_I could not risk Negative Jason trying to sneak onboard my home and risking everyone."_ the figure said.

"I see... when can Lucas go back to his home?" Zonic asked.

"_Soon, he says he must stay here in solitude for now, though he wasn't specific why."_ the person answered.

"Hm, tell him that his children are worried." Zonic said.

"_I will."_ the person said before shutting off his screen.

**June 18 2011  
>Magerville, True Earth Alpha Prime<br>6:27 A.M.  
>Jason's Mother's Home.<br>**

Jason walked towards his home with Selina, happy to be back on Earth, but his happiness faded somewhat when he saw his mother glaring at him.

"Jason Roger Drummond, where have you been all day!?" Sonia Drummond said, storming over angrily.

"All day?" Jason asked.

"You've been gone for hours, _joven_! BOTH of your fathers have been worried sick!" she said angrily.

"Oh... well... you see..." Selina began when she was interrupted by Jason kissing her out of nowhere.

Even Sonia stopped in shock from this move. "J...Jason...?" she said, her voice replaced mostly by surprise and confusion.

Jason pulled away a few seconds later, having used the few seconds to craft a lie. "Selina and I have been out on a date in Seattle, but we had been so excited by it that by the time we remembered to tell you, we were halfway there, my phone was dead, and we didn't have any loose change to call you from a pay phone, plus the next bus for here wasn't going to be there for hours."

"...oh, well... dinner's almost ready." she said, quickly running back to the house. Selina also turned to leave, but was stopped by Jason.

"_Ladrón_, I DID enjoy our dinner date together, so maybe..." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You mean..?" Selina asked, her voice lined with hope.

Jason nodded, making her smile brightly and kiss Jason, and Jason kissed back.

**~~~Epilogue~~~**

A few nights later, Jason slept peacefully, unaware of his shadow extending out towards the window, Nega Jason taking on a rough form shadow form with much difficulty. Nega was angry that he was too weak to kill Jason there and then, so he quietly left instead. _'Soon faker... I will kill you, and take back what you stole.'_ he thought.

As he moved down the neighborhood he stopped when he spotted a newspaper headlined "**LOCAL GANG LEADERS ESCAPE FROM HOSPITAL!"** "Hmmmm... interesting..." Nega muttered to himself, soon leaving, unaware that from across reality, on an alternate Planet Earth, he and the real Jason were being watched by a strange man with an anime styled haircut.

"Sir, the Coldstreams are ready, and the robot you had upgraded is impatient, ready to go sir." a robot, wearing a British butler uniform with synthetic hair neatly combed said, bringing his master's tea.

"Excellent, we send them out at dawn tomorrow." the man said in an imposing, British accented voice, sipping tea as his yellow eyes glowed with anger at Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, THAT'S THE END OF MY SECOND BOOK, UNFORTUNATELY, I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IT ON FAN FICTION NET, BUT THAT DOES <em><span>NOT<span>_ MEAN I'M DISCONTINUING THE SERIES ALTOGETHER! I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE OUT THE SERIES, JUST ON DEVIANTart. I'LL KEEP THESE TWO STORIES UP THOUGH, AND MAYBE POST SOME MORE OF MY WORK HERE AT . SO IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE STORIES, SEE SOME EXTRA STUFF I WROTE INVOLVING MY STORY, GO TO DA, AND LOOK FOR Gatlinggundemon9's PAGE.**


End file.
